


Night with Rain 雨夜

by SapphireXV



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireXV/pseuds/SapphireXV
Summary: Skyfall事件過後，Gareth Mallory和James Bond以上司及下屬的身分開始有了交集，但除了公事，意外地，兩人私下有了更親密的關係。然而，在經歷過一連串的事件後，Mallory發現事情似乎超出他原本的預料......





	1. Chapter 1

辦公室的窗外傳來細碎聲響，鋼筆閃著銀光的金屬筆尖在蒼白的紙張滑動，Mallory放下手中已經批閱完的文件，手指覆上緊繃的眉頭按壓，他輕輕嘆了口氣，榛綠色的眼看向窗外的灰濛天色。

英國倫敦一向多雨，細碎綿密的雨幕籠罩古老優雅的城市，將街道上喧嚷的車聲掩蓋，建築物長年浸潤在灰濛的霧氣中，染上灰暗的色調。

虛掩的門扉被人輕輕敲響，Mallory收回了視線，出聲允許對方進入，一名穿著俐落套裝的年輕女子走了進來。

“長官。”Moneypenny向坐在辦公桌前的男人致意，Mallory用手示意桌上一落堆疊得整齊的文件堆，Moneypenny將已經批閱完畢的文件堆拿起，她轉身離開辦公室，聽到男人的聲音從後傳來。

“今天若沒事，就早點下班。”

已經碰觸到門把的手微頓，Moneypenny站在門口回眸一笑。

“聽說雨勢愈晚愈大，您也別太晚回去，長官。”

Mallory頷首，等到下屬再度將辦公室的門關上，他從高級的辦公皮椅站起，緩步走到窗戶旁邊，方才入耳的細碎雨聲已有漸漸增強的樣子，灰黑的厚重雲層盤據在空中，天色變得愈加昏暗，男人隱約可以從窗上看到自己倒影的輪廓。

他站在窗前，榛綠色的眼眸居高臨下，靜靜地凝視著較為低矮的其他建物，男人面容依舊嚴肅，神情淡漠，讓人看不清他此刻的想法，等到街上的暈黃的路燈依序亮起，他才轉身。

Mallory將辦公桌面整理整齊，五分鐘過後他拿起自己純黑長風衣掛在腕間，左手提著公事包走出門外，Moneypenny早已不在門口的秘書座位上，男人將辦公室的門鎖上，離開走廊的時候順帶關上牆上燈光的開關。

黑色的轎車停在一棟公寓門口，Mallory走下專屬的座車，街道上積聚的水濺上深色的西裝褲腳，他向司機打聲招呼，榛綠色的眼看著對方離去，才轉身走入自己的公寓大門。

Skyfall……距離那場顛覆MI6的事件已經過了整整一年，他的前任花了一生的心血鞏固這幢華美的宮殿，外人攻不進的厚重外牆依舊矗立，然而，卻擋不住從內部蔓延的裂痕。

基於職責所在，他與前任M有過私人會面，當下雖然不歡而散，但並不代表他不會對這位身材嬌小、卻支撐起情報重鎮MI6多年的女士表示敬意，他們都是披著沾染血色鎧甲的戰士，彼此的立場雖不盡相同，守護的東西卻是一致。

見到那位氣勢凜然的女士坐上質詢台，忍受著未見過腥風血雨的上位者的詰問，她的臉色隨著時間愈加蒼白，Mallory當下雖不便發表意見，不過他出言打斷了彷彿永遠不會休止的指責。

原因無他，為了國家奮戰幾乎一生的戰士，縱使犯了過錯，也不應沒有開口解釋的機會。

接下來，他看見了偽裝成警衛的人闖進了議場，曾經身為軍人的警戒與反應，讓他在第一時間擋住了對於前任M的襲擊，代價是肩上中了一槍，傷口傳來灼燒的刺痛，久違的血腥味再度盈滿鼻間，空氣中的煙硝味喚醒了沉睡在血液中的戰意。

周圍從沒經歷過戰爭的高官們亂成一團，Mallory暗自在心中嘲諷，確認自己的傷勢不構成生命威脅後，他從已然成為屍體的警衛腰上抽出配槍，對著入侵者開槍還擊。

情況很糟糕，當時的他心想，雖然對方僅有三人，但己方的警衛早在一開始就被擊斃大半，剩下的是躲在議會桌底下抱著頭瑟瑟發抖的文弱人士，除了當槍靶外毫無戰力可言，他們被完全殲滅只是時間上的問題。

……前所未見的安全漏洞，真是一波未平，一波又起。他在心中輕嘆，反手回擊了幾槍。

Mallory靠在作為掩護的桌前，耳膜因房內充斥著子彈擊飛出槍管的聲響震動，他看了下手中槍枝的彈匣，嚴肅地蹙眉。

下一秒，他看著一人闖入了戰場，精準的槍法瞬間就擊斃了兩個站立的敵人，迫使另一人暫時掩蔽，那是曾被他認為應該退休的特工，隸屬特別外勤00小組的男人，Double-O-Seven。

007發現了持著槍躲在附近的他，表情有些微妙又像是覺得意外，清澈的藍色眼眸對他一眨，兩聲槍響過後，身旁的滅火器被子彈打穿，白色的煙塵忽地充斥整間會議廳，Mallory瞇起自己的眼，隱約看見一戴著警帽的人影從大門跑了出去，另一人動作俐落、隨後追去。

他有點懂了，為什麼前任M會將007視為她的救命稻草，獨排眾議讓這位傷痕累累、各項數值都不達標的特工復職。

James Bond，這個男人天生適合戰場，平淡寧靜的生活只會消磨他的身體與意志，唯有生死一線的危機感，肩上扛著的高度壓力以及辛辣的煙硝火星，才能讓他有活著的感覺。

Mallory打開公寓的門，將手中的純黑長大衣掛上門邊的衣桿，公事包被他隨意地放在客廳的沙發上頭，他並沒有開燈，他熟悉空間的每一個擺設位置，男人走向自己的臥房，用隱約從厚重窗簾間縫隙透入的光線從衣櫃中找出乾淨的浴袍。

將浴室的門關上，Mallory將身上筆挺的西裝脫下，讓溫熱的水流從上而下沖在身體上，榛綠色的眼看著不大的浴間迅速被白色的水氣侵占，他緩緩閉起雙眼。

等到他打開浴室門，Mallory敏銳地察覺到空間中有另一人的呼吸聲，他不動聲色地將藏馬桶水箱後側的白朗寧雙動手槍取下，在踏出門的瞬間將保險栓打開，槍口對準了聲音的來源。

“007 is reporting for duty.”一低沉的磁性男聲傳來，Mallory看著全身幾乎都隱沒在黑暗中的男人，Bond靠坐在窗台上，他微蹙起眉頭，而對方輕緩地吐出最後一個單字。

“Sir…”尾音被拉得綿長，帶著些許氣音。

Mallory將槍口移開，隨意地將白朗寧放到一旁的櫃子上。

“Mr. Bond。”Mallory打開牆邊的電燈開關，他看見特工那雙標誌性的清澈藍眸以及金褐色的短髮，Bond唇角微勾，依舊動也不動地坐在窗台上。

“我該慶幸你的身手依舊矯健，還是該懊惱公寓升級的安全措施全無作用？”

“我不介意你告訴Q。”Bond嘴邊的弧度上揚。

“然後讓他縮在辦公室裡面生悶氣？”Mallory不冷不熱的瞟了Bond一眼，“我告訴過你，你回來的覆命地點是MI6，不要每次都摸進我家。”

Bond沒有回答，他用著那雙宛若清澈天空的藍眸看著Mallory，而後者看著他身上被大雨浸濕的衣服，重重地皺起眉頭。

“去浴室把自己弄乾，Mr. Bond。”

Bond從窗台邊站起，經過Mallory身旁時，濕漉漉的特工身上有著清冷的雨水氣息，Mallory看著他踩著無聲的腳步進入還冒著熱氣的浴室，轉過身找到房間的空調遙控器，將暖氣往上調升兩度。

Mallory忘記是從什麼時候開始，Bond會在任務完成後回國日當天，像個無聲無息的魅影般來到自己的公寓，像剛才那樣坐在窗台上，或者是出現在這間公寓的任何一角，如此自然而然。

一開始他的確感到困擾，也曾好幾次在Bond將任務報告交到他的桌上時，當面跟他提起這件事情，然而Bond每次都似笑非笑地用那雙藍眼瞅著他，完全不將他的話放在心上，依然故我。時間一久，Mallory發現自己居然也習慣了家中偶爾會冒出的人影，只是在見到Bond時依舊會叨念幾句。

他並不清楚前任M與這位007的相處模式，也沒有機會與那位女士交接任何關於MI6的一切，那位可敬的女士的死亡太過突然，當初已經殘破不堪的宮殿頓時失去主人，使得甫接手的他覺得情況變得更加棘手，雪上加霜。

對於007，Mallory的心情很微妙，Bond是她忠誠的下屬，一手培養的孩子，她見過他的每一次任務，了解他的陰影以及弱點。但對他而言，007只是個代號，而目前擁有它的特工情況並不理想，酒精成癮、體能衰退、精神不佳……他可以輕易地從眾多理由中挑出一個，讓醫療人員打成一份厚厚的報告，再把一份退休申請表覆在最上頭送給那個男人。

不過，事實上Mallory做的事情是坐在自己新的辦公室中，等待那位傳奇特工前來覆命，將一份裝有任務書的淺褐色牛皮紙袋交給他。

Mallory想，也許他只是不想看到，這個有著清澈藍眼的男人，再一次失去容身之處。

浴室的門再次被人打開，Mallory回過身發現Bond正站在門口，濕潤的金褐色短髮貼伏，圓潤的水珠順著脖頸的曲線蜿蜒，淌過胸前的肌肉，滑過精實的腹部，Bond僅用一條毛巾簡單的圍在腰間，除此之外再無遮掩。

見此，Mallory一語不發地走入自己的臥室，從衣櫃中拿出另一件乾淨的浴袍，他感覺到另一人跟在自己身後，接著一雙手從後方抱了上來。

“放手，Mr. Bond。”男人的聲音淡漠，不過靠在他身後的特工湊上他的耳畔，輕輕開口。

“Sir…”Bond的聲音低沉暗啞，微弱的氣流撫過他的脖頸，Mallory扳開他環在自己腰間的手，轉身將浴袍塞入他的懷中。

“你知道客房在哪，晚安，Mr. Bond。”

Bond的水色藍眸中有著莫名的情緒，他以一種奇特的視線看著Mallory，唇邊勾起性感的微笑。

“你在說謊，M。”Bond隨手將懷中的浴袍往旁一扔，往Mallory的方向跨了一步，原先鬆散圍在腰間的毛巾滑落在地，現在他全身赤裸。

“你明明很想要我。”Bond清澈的藍眸此時染上慾色，變得更加誘惑性感，Mallory因為他的前進，背部靠上了衣櫃的門板，而Bond整個人覆了上去，手掌壓在男人的臉頰旁。

“你想操我，想把我狠狠地操進床墊裡，想操得我神智不清除了呻吟和哭喊外什麼都說不出口，想讓我在你身下一次又一次的射精，想用你的精液把我填滿，想看到我的後面因為裝不下你射進來的東西，顫抖著吐出白色精液的樣子。”

Mallory榛綠色的眼瞳閃過危險的光芒，他任憑特工將他壓在衣櫃門板上，身上穿的浴袍被身前的人拉鬆，Bond的手探入浴袍內，向下找到男人蟄伏在其下的下體，挑逗似的按摩揉捏。

Mallory沒有阻止Bond的舉動，他看著金髮藍眼的特工緩緩向下，Bond的手指撩開浴袍一角，將尚未勃起的陰莖含入嘴中舔吮，被溫暖口腔包覆的感覺讓Mallory輕聲嘆息，跪在他腿間的男人聽見了那帶著滿足的聲音，稍微加大了口中吸吮的力道。

靈活的舌頭沿著莖幹舔劃，Bond放鬆口腔的肌肉讓Mallory漸漸勃起的硬物進入口中，他前後擺動頭部，口中的黏膜貼上柱身摩擦，嚐到從小孔中分泌出的微苦黏液，Bond將Mallory已然勃發的陰莖吐出，用嘴唇親吻著圓潤的龜頭，舌尖沿著傘狀的邊緣舔過，他再一次將對方的硬物吞入口中，一直沒有動作的Mallory突然伸手扣住了他的下巴。

男人有力的大掌壓迫著Bond的臉頰，配合著一個挺身將自己深入Bond的喉間，猛力地戳刺起來，圓潤的龜頭抵住敏感的喉頭磨蹭，男人強烈的氣息瞬間盈滿鼻間，Bond放鬆自己口腔及喉嚨的肌肉，舌頭配合著Mallory挺進的速度舔弄。

Mallory從上而下看著全身赤裸地跪在自己腿間的特工，那雙清澈的藍眸染上一層薄薄的水霧，即使嘴被他毫不留情地操著，Bond並沒有移開他的目光，依舊直接地對上他的眼神，他甚至可以看到裡面一閃而過的挑釁。

Bond感覺到Mallory的性器突突地跳動，男人向後想要從他口中抽出，他刻意地用力深深一吸，同時伴隨著牙齒輕咬，兩頰上手指壓迫的力道變得更重，Mallory狠狠地捏了他一下，將尚未釋放的下身抽離Bond溫暖濕潤的口腔，接著手掌一個用力向上，迫使他抬高了臉頰。

“好玩嗎，Mr. Bond？”榛綠色的眼眸變得深沉，Mallory嘴邊勾起一抹淡淡的笑意，乍看之下十分平靜，仔細一看便會察覺底下的危險暗潮。

“Sir…”Bond又以那奇異的視線看著他，Mallory看著跪在身前的男人伸出舌舔拭乾渴的唇瓣，聲音低啞地開口道。

“到床上去趴著，Mr. Bond。”

“With pleasure, M.”Bond嘴邊勾起輕挑的笑，“With pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bond的身體從跪姿轉換成站姿，他刻意放慢了起身的速度，Mallory看見他身上未乾的水珠順著明顯的肌肉線條滑落，金髮藍眼的特工轉過身，向前走了幾步爬上臥室的床，雙手的手肘撐在白色的床單上，背對著男人抬高了精實的腰，他回過頭看著仍站在衣櫃前的Mallory，唇邊輕挑的弧度變得更深。

Mallory先是站在原地看著趴在床上的Bond，榛綠色的眼緩慢地撫過特工撅起的臀部，Bond的臀型圓潤，完全不符合旁人對他的剛毅印象。接著，帶著些許審視意味的眼來到連接著臀部的大腿，上頭的肌肉被訓練得恰到好處，擁有爆發力但看起來卻不過分發達。

Mallory知道這雙有力的腿可以輕易地扭斷一個人的頸骨，Bond的動作絕對乾淨俐落，不過，他比較常見識到Bond這雙腿攀附在他身上的樣子──在他用正面操他的時候，Bond的大腿會環在他的腰間，隨著他挺進的動作不輕不重地夾著他的腰，間或摩擦著兩人的皮膚，隱晦的挑逗。

榛綠色的眼對上了天藍色的瞳，Mallory慢條斯理地靠近自己的床，暖熱的大掌貼上Bond高舉的臀肉，用著像是對待易碎瓷器的力道輕揉，接著手掌緩緩往上移動，滑過略微凹陷的尾椎，手指數著脊椎骨結向上，在線條漂亮的肩胛上來回輕撫，最後停留在脆弱的後頸處，徐徐按揉。

Mallory的手指彷彿帶著魔力，Bond只覺得自家長官撫過的地方，皮膚底下有著宛若輕微電擊的酥麻感，體內的渴望變得更加深刻，Bond的吐息依舊平穩，不過站在床邊的男人並沒有錯過那壓抑在喉間的低喘。

Mallory滿意地微瞇起眼，他俯下身體將嘴湊上Bond的耳畔。

“把你自己準備好，Mr. Bond。”

聞言，Bond微側過頭，嘴唇擦過Mallory的臉頰，性感的唇角勾起。

“您何不檢查看看呢？Sir。”他回道，挑釁的光芒再次出現在清澈的藍眸中。

Mallory稍微挑起一邊的眉，原先停留在Bond後頸的手指移開，男人的手掌覆上觸感極佳的臀，食指與無名指微微用力將臀縫撐開，中指直接探入原先隱藏在丘壑間的穴口。

“……你真是令我驚訝，Mr. Bond。”

Mallory修長的手指毫不費力地進入Bond，甬道的觸感溫熱濕滑，內裏刻意地咬住進入的物體，男人乾脆將原先扳開臀縫的兩指手指加入，三隻手指在對方體內抽插張合，Bond輕聲低笑，換得體內的手指猛地進入甬道深處，Mallory惡意地將手指關節彎起，刮搔著敏感的腸壁，讓Bond原先的聲音轉為悶哼。

“想不到您很小心眼，Sir。”Bond微微抬起頭看著Mallory，後者嘴角微揚。

“我自認不是大度的人。”Mallory彎身坐在床沿邊，插在Bond體內的三根長指依舊恣意地探索著，曖昧的潤澤水聲從Bond後方傳出，Mallory的臉湊近Bond的頰，嘴唇在即將要碰到對方的唇瓣時停下。

“我想，這點你應該早有體會，Mr. Bond。”Mallory聲音低啞，說話時的吐息撫過Bond的唇。

在體內翻攪的手指力度變大，身體內部的慾火被Mallory點燃，Bond忍不住搖晃起自己的臀，迎合著對方的抽插，讓男人的長指能夠碰觸到體內帶來歡愉的突起。然而，Mallory像是看穿了他的想法，將手指往後抽離，不緊不慢地按摩著他的穴口，偶爾探入一個指節撫弄。

熟知情慾的身體並不滿足這若有似無的碰觸，身體深處的空虛叫囂著，要求得到直接的撫慰，Bond壓抑的低喘漸漸變得粗重，他再度抬起頭看著Mallory，天空藍的眼眸中有著毫不掩飾的渴望。

“Sir…”從Bond口中吐出的單字帶著濃重的情慾，Mallory看著金髮藍眼的特工眼神灼熱地看著他，微微一笑。

雖然現下Bond看起來像是一隻慵懶的小貓，乖順地趴伏在床上任他為所欲為，不過，Mallory清楚地知道這只是假象，James Bond永遠不可能跟溫馴順從這些字眼沾上邊。

若真要說，Mallory覺得Bond比較像是一隻豹，體態優雅地遊走在以危險及刺激構成的獵場上，他踩著無聲但致命的步伐，在不違背自身的信念下，依著心意隨興而為。

Bond從不掩飾及壓抑自己的慾望，譬如現下，Mallory清楚地知道Bond對他提出要求，而非請求。

“Fuck me。”Bond熱切的眼神看著Mallory，窗外隱約地傳來悶悶的雷聲，雨勢滂沱。

Mallory的回答是抽出了淺淺地插在Bond體內的手指，榛綠色的眼瞳盯著Bond的藍眸，男人用單手解開自己身上的浴袍，從方才就勃發的慾望抵上那微微抽動的穴口，Bond不耐地動了動，而Mallory極為乾脆地在他的臀上用力甩了一掌。

“唔！”男人出乎意料的拍打讓Bond猝不及防，早已挺立的性器顫了顫，從小孔泌出一點濕滑黏液，臀部傳來火辣的疼痛，體內燃燒的慾火燒得更旺，清晰的紅印浮現在皮膚上，Mallory又用著同樣的力道接連甩了好幾掌，榛綠色的眼眸看著豔紅與白皙的對比，滿意地勾起唇角。

“很漂亮，Mr. Bond。”男人的手指輕柔地撫過微腫的地方，Mallory彎下身，在Bond的臀上用力一咬，再以熱燙的舌頭舔拭過自己留下的齒痕。

Bond的身體因臀上驟然傳來的刺痛一跳，隨後而來的撫慰又讓他忍不住呻吟，一直得不到滿足的性慾不斷被撩撥，Mallory刻意玩弄他的身體讓他惱怒，但Bond還來不及轉頭用銳利的眼神瞪視對方，男人的手握上他柔韌的腰間，炙燙的硬物便用力挺進他的甬道。

Mallory一寸一寸地進入Bond，碩大的柱身將Bond的甬道撐開，緊致溫暖的黏膜包覆上他，一收一放地吸吮著，他沒有停下挺進的動作，直到自己全數埋入對方的體內。

“唔……”

Bond因Mallory的侵入而不適地悶哼出聲，即使自己先前已經在浴室中做過潤滑，Mallory也用手指擴張他好一陣子，然而對方的性器份量與手指完全不能比較，他清楚地感覺到自己狠狠地被對方扯開，撕裂的痛感毫不留情地攻擊敏感的神經元，Bond張口吐出氣息幫助自己緩下痛楚，全身的肌肉緊繃起來。

Mallory輕易地從掌下的肌肉反應得知Bond的情況，他的雙手移至Bond的下腹，安撫地緩緩搓揉，胸膛貼上Bond的背部，在他耳邊輕笑。

“你緊得像個處子，Mr. Bond。”

“呃！”

Mallory惡意地動了一下，圓潤的龜頭頂上Bond的前列腺，宛若電流般刺激的快感在痛楚中炸裂，Bond沒能忍住口中的呻吟，他咬著牙等待這一波浪潮退去，接著微側過頭看著壓在他身上的男人，挑釁地笑了。

“我的恢復力一向良好，Sir。”Bond扭動了含著Mallory的臀一下，再用力絞緊甬道，“當然，體力也是。”

“我接受你的戰帖，Mr. Bond。”榛綠色的眼眸變得深沉，Mallory不再給Bond適應的時間，男人稍微將下身向後淺淺抽離，再重重地頂入，粗壯的性器狠狠地在Bond緊窄的甬道中肆虐。

Bond低喘出聲，將頭埋入身下的被單間，令人難以忽視的快感伴隨著刺痛延著尾椎竄上大腦，再散發至四肢百骸，Mallory用力地操著他，每一次都精準地頂上他的腺體，一手攫住他胸前的乳尖，姆指與食指夾住擰轉，一手則握上他挺立的下身套弄。

“啊……”身上三處的敏感點同時被Mallory掌控，舒服愉悅的感覺纏繞上Bond的四肢，撐在床上的手肘懶洋洋地軟下，臀部抬得更高，這樣的姿勢讓體內的巨物進入得更深，Mallory精實的下腹撞擊著Bond柔軟的臀瓣，肉體拍打的激烈聲響充斥著整間寢室。

Mallory享受著Bond帶來的快感，不可否認，金髮藍眼的特工有著一副誘惑人心的身體，數不輕的男男女女都曾被征服，但Mallory非常清楚，自己並不在其中，他嘴邊勾起富有深意的微笑。

“不行了嗎？Mr. Bond？”Mallory開口，榛綠色的眼帶著笑意看著隨著他律動的男人。

Bond回過頭看了他一眼，原先趴伏在床單上的上身猛地暴起，右肩膀用力往後一頂，撞開壓在身上的人，同時右手按上Mallory的胸口一推，讓體內的性器滑了出去，接著身體一個側翻，破壞Mallory原本的重心，Bond迅速地將男人向後按倒在床上，翻身跨坐在他的腰間。

Bond抬起自己的腰，手指撐開方才被進入的秘洞，扶著Mallory挺立的陰莖對准入口，用全身的重量緩緩下坐，直到臀部貼上他的大腿，他的手撐在男人結實的胸上，柔韌的腰上下起伏，間或左右扭轉，吞吐著填滿身體的硬物。

Mallory壓抑地喘息，他看著騎在自己身上的特工，Bond主動索求的樣子十分性感，張弛有度的肌理隨著腰身擺動，薄薄一層的汗水在皮膚上閃爍，英挺的俊容染上情慾的色彩，Mallory伸出手撫上Bond的下腹，而對方握住他的手，將他的手指含入嘴中。

“不行了嗎？Sir？”Bond的舌尖滑過Mallory的手指間隙，身下的動作不停，Mallory感覺到對方惡意地收緊身下甬道，他輕輕地笑著，不輕不重地捏了下Bond的舌頭。

“你就這點能耐，Mr. Bond？”榛綠色的眼中有著興味，看似完全不受影響。

天藍色的眼眸閃過銳芒，Mallory看到Bond的眼神有著微妙的變化，而金髮藍眼的特工盯著他，嘴角上揚。

“您可以試試看，Sir。”

屋外響亮的落雷聲劃破天際，夜雨傾盆而下，屋內兩人互相交纏的熱度並未因此冷卻，他們在床上翻滾，彼此的身體是必須征服的戰場，從未有過的危機感與戰慄讓灼燒的情慾變得愈加猛烈。

最後，一陣絢爛的白光將兩人捲入，Mallory在Bond的甬道急促地收縮後，熱燙的白濁射入他的體內，同時他的胸膛也染上Bond釋放的情液。

Bond向前趴覆在Mallory的胸上，方才襲卷而來的高潮太過猛烈，讓他的精神一時有些恍惚，天空藍的眼眸難得地出現迷濛神色，而Mallory任憑Bond靠在他的身上調息，暢快淋漓的感覺充斥著全身，他有些驚訝，以往的性從沒帶給他這種感受。

Bond回過神後立刻從Mallory身上爬起，男人尚未消退的性器抽離體內，擦劃過敏感的黏膜時又引起隱約的騷動，不過Bond面不改色地忍住了，他翻身下床打算到浴室清理自己，靠坐在床頭的Mallory靜靜地看著Bond的背影，白色的濁液從臀縫間緩緩下滑至大腿。

站在浴室門口前的男人忽地停下腳步，Bond有些慵懶地回頭，唇角勾起笑意，奇異的光采再次出現在那雙天藍色的眼中。

“您還滿意嗎，Sir？”

語畢，浴室的門被關上，洗浴的水聲與屋外的雨聲混雜在一起，榛綠色的眼凝視著門板一會兒，Mallory將手覆上自己的臉，低低地笑了起來。

這可真是，棋逢敵手。


	3. Chapter 3

一夜無夢，準時的生理時鐘讓Bond在清晨時分醒來，他側躺在床上，天藍色的眼眸微微睜開一點縫隙，右手下意識地往枕頭下一探，空落的感覺讓他瞬間警戒，肌肉緊繃，但在看清了房間內的擺設後，又緩緩卸下力道。

他慵懶地翻過身，絲滑的被單輕撫過赤裸的肌膚，微弱的天光透過厚重簾幕的縫隙進入房內，昨夜主宰天空的暴雨不在，零落的雨滴敲打在窗簷上，奏出細碎的旋律。

Bond用手指緩緩按摩著額頭，感覺到空間中，一股罕見的平靜及溫和正緩緩流動。

他已經記不得上一次擁有品質如此好的睡眠是什麼時候，也許，是與有著溫柔灰藍眼瞳的愛人一起相擁而眠的短暫時光，她宛若黑曜石般美麗的長髮總會輕柔地撫過彼此的身軀，優美的脖頸靠在自己的頸間，纖細的心跳聲透過相觸的肌膚傳來。

對他而言，毅然決然地消逝在水道中的美麗身影，曾經是他心上鮮血淋漓的一筆刀痕，然而事過境遷，他終究理解了當時她對他的複雜情感，Bond坦然地接受一切，而她成了他美好卻破碎的幻夢。

Bond的頭微微一側，敏銳的聽覺察覺隔壁房間隱約透過牆壁傳來的聲音，溫暖的水流透過花灑間的細孔，淅瀝地落在浴室的地面上，接著水流的聲音停止了，躺在床上的特工除了窗外的雨聲外，偶爾可聽見玻璃材質的瓶罐碰到同樣材質的台面的而起的清脆聲響。

男人的起床時間比平時早了一個小時，依舊躺在床上的特工心想。

浴室門軸的金屬互相摩擦的聲音傳來，沉穩的腳步踩在柔軟的地毯上，二十分鐘後，他聽到隔壁房門的門把扭轉的喀碴聲，腳步聲的主人直接經過虛掩的客房門前，完全沒有停留的意思。

遠處一聲微弱的電子音傳來，伴隨著大門合上的輕微震動，整個空間中只剩下自己無聲的吐息，Bond一個挺身從床上坐起，掀開裹住身體的絲質被單，腰間隱約的痠軟讓他嘖了一聲，臀部有些紅腫，一陣又一陣的火辣疼痛從甬道襲上，體內深處還留有昨晚男人進入的記憶。

Mallory的公寓僅有一間附設在主臥房的浴室，全身赤裸的Bond逕自打開主臥房的門，昨晚凌亂不堪的床鋪已被整理整齊，看起來像是會出現在居家雜誌內頁的照片，一套銀灰色的西服整齊地疊放在床上，一旁則是與之搭配的配件，天藍色眼瞳的目光只在衣物上停留一秒，Bond轉過身走入尚未散去濕氣的浴室，空氣中有著熟悉的味道，他扭開花灑的開關，任憑強勁的溫熱水流打在身上。

拿起事先放在床上的銀灰色西服，特工套上一件毫無摺痕的白色襯衫，下擺紮進銀灰色的長褲中，Bond對著全身鏡將衣物一絲不苟地穿起，將他誘人的曲線隱藏在禁慾的服裝下。

他將湛藍帶著銀紋的領帶繞上脖頸，對著鏡子打出一個完美的溫莎結，銀灰色的西裝外套肩線被燙得筆直，Bond微微舉起手，分別將一對玳瑁袖扣靈活地扣上腕處，天藍色的眼眸看著映在鏡中的影像，一位風流倜儻的英倫紳士。

他身上的西裝尺碼非常合身，顯然的，這套衣服是完全按照他的身型製作，而不是男人衣櫃中的任何一套西裝。順帶一提，他的長官不喜歡淺色的西服布料，過去一年來，出現在他身上西裝的顏色只有墨黑以及湛藍。

穿戴整齊的Bond踏入客廳，開放式廚房的餐桌上放著一個保溫壺及一個盤子，盤子上放著兩片烤好的土司，黃澄澄的奶油及銀色抹刀擺在旁邊。Bond走到餐桌旁，一張簡單的便條壓在盤子下方，上頭工整的筆跡寫著“記得收拾，任務報告中午前交到辦公室”，便條的右下角的署名是一個簡單的字母，M。

Bond站在餐桌旁，天藍色的眼瞳盯著那個字母，接著他轉過身走向門口，伸手打開不久前才被關上的門，離開Mallory的公寓。

天色依舊灰濛，帶著寒意的霧氣將他包圍，清冷的風從街道的另一端吹來，清晨的街道上空無一人，Bond走在被雨水浸潤的人行道上，繞過一個街角，身影消失在白色的霧靄中。

 

紅色的高跟鞋踩在MI6走廊的大理石板上發出喀喀的聲響，Moneypenny胸前抱著一疊文件走回自己的座位，她繞過一個轉角，一個眼熟的身影站在M的辦公室門口，男人伸手握上辦公室的門把似乎正要打開門，而她出聲喚道。

“James？”她喊出了金髮藍眼的特工名字，聽到自己的名字，身穿著銀灰色西裝的男人回頭。

Moneypenny心情很好地上下打量了MI6傳奇特工一番，Bond身上銀灰色的訂製西裝完美無瑕，將他經過歷練的身體很好地襯托出來，潔白立挺的襯衫領口扣上他的脖頸，湛藍中繡著細緻銀線的領帶平貼在胸前，今天的James Bond依舊有著迷人魅力。

“你今天的西裝不錯。”Moneypenny偏頭一笑，Bond唇角微勾。

“親愛的Eve，新髮型很適合妳。”

Moneypenny抬起手撫著髮梢，對金髮藍眼的特工眨眼，表示接受了對方的讚美，她把手中的文件放在桌上，在自己的座位上坐下。

“你找長官？”女人靈動的眼眸看著Bond手中的一份用釘書針釘起的文件，“他不在，一早跟Tanner去國防部開會了。”

這的確解釋了為何男人比平常上班的日子提早出門的原因，天藍色的眼眸看著辦公室的門，Bond舉起手中的文件搖了搖。

“M要我中午前把報告交到他桌上。”

聞言，Moneypenny往桌上的電腦螢幕看了一眼，噗嗤一聲地笑了。

“幸好長官不在，James。”Moneypenny調侃著，用眼神示意特工自己開門進去，將注意力放回方才從其他處室抱回的文件中。

Bond輕輕頷首，手握上辦公室的門把一轉，踏入無人的房間後，反手將門無聲地合上。

Bond對這間代表MI6權力核心的辦公室有些陌生，房間整體的裝潢色調偏暗，赭紅中勾劃著金紋的地毯伏在腳下，厚重沉穩的辦公桌上整齊地放著等待批閱的文件，一枝有著墨黑筆身與銀白筆尖的鋼筆被擺在桌面上。

曾經，他身材嬌小卻氣勢凌人的長官會坐在辦公桌後方的皮椅上，在他輕敲門板後出聲允許他進入。有著一頭銀白如雪色頭髮的M夫人會將他從上到下打量一番，接著面容嚴肅地接過任務報告，快速地大致翻閱，若因任務造成的損壞成本還在接受範圍內，她會給站在面前的Bond一個融合“很榮幸看見你活著回來”與“看在老天的分上，給我滾回去休息”的眼神，把他的報告放在披著英國國旗的鬥牛犬擺飾旁。

Skyfall……既是起點也是終點，一手培養他成為MI6特勤的長官，冷眼看著他放浪形骸的M夫人，用著淡然的語氣點醒他Vesper選擇死亡的真正原因的女人，最後在他顫抖又泛著寒氣的懷抱中，在那個充滿血色與火光的夜晚，安靜地停止呼吸。

失去，這件事情從他接手00代號起就一直如影隨形地跟著他，數不清的人們主動或被迫從他的周圍消失，Bond以為自己早已習慣，或者應該說早已麻木。然而，在那間濕冷黑暗的教堂裡，Bond確實地感受到久違的情緒，與當初失去愛人時的痛楚截然不同，他清楚地意識到有道厚重堅固的牆緩慢地崩毀，從牆垣上剝落的石磚在地上殘破碎裂，最後杳然無痕。

天藍色的眼眸微垂，Bond走向前將手中的報告放在文件堆的最上面，一張貼在光潔的拋光實木桌面的淺色便條引起他的注意，上頭工整的字跡讓他挑眉，Bond將便條紙撕起放入西裝口袋，轉身離開辦公室。  
剛掛掉手中電話的Moneypenny抬起頭，經過她面前的Bond對她彎起一抹性感的弧度，Moneypenny用手比了下話筒，語氣有些曖昧地開口。

“Q想你了，James。”褐色的眼瞳中滿是興味。

“當然了，親愛的Eve。”Bond聳肩，想起Q在任務臨行前將裝備交給他時，眼神銳利地盯著他耳提面命的樣子，男人轉身往Quarter Branch的方向走著，“他總是這麼迫不急待。”

 

“所以。”有著一頭深色的短鬈髮的年輕男人拿起自己的馬克杯，啜了一口香氣馥郁的伯爵茶，透明鏡片後的雙眼瞪著站在自己辦公室裡的特工，Bond閒適地將完美的身形倚在防彈強化玻璃牆面上，Q緩慢地磨牙。

“你永遠搞不懂“完整”這個字的定義是嗎？007？那意味著你該把我兩個月前親自交到你手上的東西一件不少地拿回來，而不是隨便從哪個倒楣的傢伙身上摸出這些──”Q銳利的視線掃過不久前被擺在自己辦公桌上的東西：一副體型精巧可放入耳道內不被查覺的通訊接收器以及一把貝瑞塔92FS。

“或者，它們僅代表了你個人的意思？007？”年輕的後勤軍需官坐在自己的位置上，眼睛危險地瞇了起來。

“你不滿意MI6為你量身訂做的武器？”

如果Bond敢表現出任何像是同意的反應，Q他保證下次007只會拿到一隻簡易的無線電和一把容易卡彈的左輪手槍。

Q隱忍的怒火讓原本靠在牆上的Bond站直身體，天藍色的眼眸一轉，他投降似地將自己的雙手舉起，從西裝褲的側邊口袋掏出一袖珍長方形發信器，再伸手從外套內側口袋中把特製的瓦爾特PPK拿出來。

Q默默地看著Bond把裝備放到自己眼前，再度將印有Q字母的白色馬克杯湊上唇邊，他抬起眼看著一臉無辜的Bond，沒有錯過對方眼中一閃而過的促狹。

天殺的James Bond。Q在心裡暗自給Bond記下一筆。

“你可以離開了，007。”Q將身下的椅子一轉，將馬克杯放到一旁，將注意力放回處理到一半的電腦程式上，靈活的手指在鍵盤上輕聲敲擊。

Bond輕笑一聲，轉過身打算離開，Q的聲音從背後傳來，“順帶一提，醫療室的Veronica在等你。”

“Not today, Q.”Bond頭也不回的答，Q淺綠色的眼瞳看著身穿銀灰色西裝的男人的背影，勾起看起來壞心眼的微笑。

“我剛剛已經傳訊給她，五分鐘後你會出現在醫療室，James。”Q說道，“在任務結束後，Veronica總是可以幫助你盡快恢復狀態。”

Bond停下腳步，Mallory一向不會在他的皮膚上留下吻痕，事實上他們從未有過這種代表著情感的舉動。現在，他的臀部依舊紅腫，也許還可以看到清楚的掌型，男人昨夜在他體內留下的痕跡也尚未退去，這些不可能躲過醫療人員專業的目光。

“Not TODAY, Q.”站在門口的Bond側過頭看了Q一眼，軍需官接收到特工莫名堅持的眼神，揚起一邊的眉，覺得今天的Bond行為跟平時不同。

“我會幫你取消今日的檢查，James，你自己跟長官報告。”Q轉過頭看著自己的電腦螢幕。

Bond離開Quarter Branch，在MI6的走廊上與偶遇的同僚打招呼，等到走道上只剩下自己一人，他從西裝外套中拿出便條紙，將上頭的文字看完後將它揉成一團，隨手丟入一旁的垃圾桶中。


	4. Chapter 4

Mallory回到自己的公寓已是深夜，男人一如往常地不開燈走入客廳，將身上被寒冷的雨水浸濕的大衣解下，手中的公事包被放在沙發上。

今夜陰沉的雨幕仍籠罩著灰色的倫敦，驟雨陣陣，不規則狀的銀白劃裂天際，伴隨著滾滾雷鳴，他猶記得清晨出門時從雲縫間透出的燦光，顯然，那僅是曇花一現。

修長的手指勾上脖頸間繫得整齊的溫莎結，隨意地往下一拉，柔順的酒紅便在指間縈繞，Mallory將領口的襯衫扣子解開，榛綠色的眼眸看似不經意地看向位於一旁的餐桌。

他打開牆上的電燈開關，黑灰色的平滑桌面上空無一物，Mallory走入開放式設計的廚房，從櫥櫃中拿出一個寬口方型玻璃杯，走到位於客廳牆角的酒櫃，拿出一瓶已開封的二十五年的麥卡倫雪莉桶威士忌，榛綠色的眼眸先是凝視著深琥珀色酒液在瓶中留下的刻度，半晌，再度瞄了餐桌一眼。

他握著裝著半滿酒液的寬口方型玻璃杯，在客廳的單人座沙發落坐，閉目養神，稍稍放鬆緊繃整天的神經。純粹的麥芽香氣緩緩地從被掌心捂熱的酒液甦醒，若有似無，恣意地在空間中遊走，Mallory將酒杯湊上唇邊，感受著酒液入口的滑順以及酒精濃烈的灼熱，輕緩卻無聲地將壓抑在胸口深處的氣息吐出。

Mallory承認，他的確是有點累了。

政府部會間的會議一向冗長煩悶，Mallory在開會的一周前收到議程，用了三個小時與Tanner一起在辦公室裡討論議題，Tanner下班離開後，Mallory再重新瀏覽一次MI6一年來處理的任務，快速地篩選出適合在會議中報告的資訊，用了一個小時統整結果，把開會資料用電腦列印出來放入某個卷宗夾，之後就將此事放到一旁，一直到Moneypenny昨天上班時向他彙報今天的行程表時，Mallory才把早就準備好的開會資料從卷宗夾裡找出。

出身軍旅的Mallory，即使已經離開戰場許久，行事風格依舊幹練俐落，他從不浪費時間。所以，當他在部門彙報時間裡，簡潔扼要地將自己的部份報告完，接下來就是坐在位子上，聽著其他人發表長篇大論，偶爾跟著坐在自己右側的Tanner低聲交談。

Mallory有時會感到不耐，到底其他人是如何將可以於半個小時結束報告的內容，硬生生將它拖延到雙倍、甚至於三倍的時間。

早上的會議就在各個部會沉悶無趣的報告中結束，Mallory從座位上站起，稍微整理了服裝後與Tanner跟著其他人離開會議室。

Tanner不需要參加下午的議程，原本他打算跟自家長官打過招呼後就回MI6，而Mallory面對要跟著一眾政府官員到餐廳用餐以及找藉口脫身兩個選項，他果斷地選擇了後者，直接叫住準備離開的Tanner，開口要他一起討論下午的議程項目。

Tanner有些意外，因為一周前Mallory早就和他討論過同樣的事情，不過善於察言觀色的幕僚長很快反應過來，認真地應答，隨後跟著長官離開國防部。

Mallory帶著Tanner到附近一間的小餐廳，用餐的空間很小座位數也不多，一目瞭然的桌椅配置免去受到埋伏的隱憂，餐廳雖有一大片靠著人行道的落地玻璃窗，但經過特殊設計的玻璃效果，讓裡面用餐的顧客能夠放鬆地欣賞街景，外面的行人朝內看時只會見到自己的輪廓映在一片白茫中，這同樣也免去遭受狙擊的可能性。

這間餐廳是Mallory在某次偶然發現的，它的空間位置適當，餐點口味尚可，碰到需要開一整天的會時，男人會獨自一人過來用餐，短暫寧靜的午休可以讓他稍作休息。

在等待餐點上桌的時間，Tanner習慣性地將手提電腦打開，跟Mallory彙報目前MI6正在處理的任務進度，Mallory輕輕頷首並下達幾個指示，服務生將兩人的食物送上桌，就在Tanner準備關上電腦時，一聲訊息提示音響起，出自Q手下的MI6內部通訊視窗彈了出來，發訊者是Moneypenny。

“怎麼了？”Mallory也聽到了，榛綠色的眼看著自己的幕僚長。

Tanner看著通訊視窗內的訊息，覺得無奈又覺得好笑，他看著坐在自己對面的長官，有點猶豫，但還是老實地開口。

“是Eve。”Tanner看著視窗內的文字，斟酌地開口說道。

“顯然，今天Bond的穿著很不錯。”他修飾過Moneypenny的用詞，事實上，她寫的是“James is soooooo HOT in his bloody sexy silver suit!!!!”

他應該找時間跟Eve談談，別再把連絡公事用的通訊軟體當成閒聊或是八卦同事的工具，Tanner一邊想一邊將手提電腦收起。

Mallory沒有對此發表任何意見。

“看來我們錯過聽Bond報告的機會。”Tanner繼續說，“希望他不要再翹掉醫療室的檢查，Veronica上次整整等了他一個星期，抱怨他是她碰過最不聽話的員工。”

“顯而易見，Tanner。”Mallory的唇角微勾，“Mr. Bond今天會出現在MI6就已足夠讓我驚訝。”

Tanner溫和地笑了笑，“您說的沒錯，以前Bond結束任務後都直接放假去了，任務報告通常在三到五天過後用加密的電子檔寄回來，我們只知道人沒死，卻不知道他在世界的哪一個角落，一直到假期結束的當天他才會出現。”

聞言，榛綠色的眼眸不著痕跡地看了幕僚長一眼，Tanner沒有注意地繼續說道，“在那場事件過後，我曾經很擔心Bond的情況……Mrs. Mansfield對他有很大的影響力，否則他不會在MI6受襲過後的幾天出現。”

“Mr. Bond很忠誠。”Mallory淡淡地說，“這是他沒有成為第二個Silva的原因。”

“是的，雖然這點外人不易察覺，長官。”Tanner臉上依舊帶著溫和的笑意，“Mrs. Mansfield也曾說過，Bond是MI6有史以來最好的特工之一，前提是忽略掉他難搞的個性。”

對此，Mallory彎起禮貌性的微笑，兩人不再交談。

短暫的休息時間過後，Tanner與長官告別就坐上回MI6的座車，Mallory則再度坐回會議室的位置上，冷眼旁觀他人對於一項項議題的攻防。

當削減預算的戰火朝著他這邊延燒過來時，Mallory選擇正面迎戰，他開啟桌前設置的麥克風，用著清冷威嚴的語調，列出一年來一件件被MI6扼殺在襁褓、原先會發生於英國的恐怖襲擊，其中包含了兩次針對英國皇室的暗殺行為、一次在有著萬人觀眾觀賽的足球場的爆炸以及一次在倫敦地下鐵車站內放置的沙林毒氣。

男人銳利如刀鋒的眼直直盯著提出此項議題的國防部長，那位女士不自在地移開視線，坐在Mallory附近的MI5首長則嘲諷似地微揚嘴唇。

“敬愛的部長，基於上述的原因，我並不贊同您提出削減MI6以及MI5預算的議案。”Mallory上身微傾，有著剛毅線條的唇靠近桌上設置的麥克風，榛綠色的眼朝著被他點名的另一人看過去，而對方回以一個挑眉。

“對於維護大英國協的國家安全及利益，除了您管轄的三軍軍隊以外，MI6與MI5不可否認地佔了舉足輕重的角色，我並不認為有任何合理及正當的理由需要削減兩個機構的預算。”Mallory繼續說道，“也許您還記得，一年前在此地，Mrs. Mansfield也曾對您提出的一個問題，而我現在，想再問您一次。”

榛綠色的眼瞳閃過暗芒，Mallory靜靜地看著相隔著兩張會議桌的國防部長，男人的咬字十分清晰，帶著重量及壓迫。

“How safe…do you feel？”

語畢，除了MI5的首長與少數人以外，Mallory看到其餘人瞬間變了臉色，神情明顯地不安起來。

原因無他，在場的與會者大多都曾出席一年前針對前任M的彈劾會議，他們除了聲討前任M的失職外，也曾對英國是否還需要花大筆的金錢養情報員這件事提出質疑，但是幾分鐘後，持有武器的恐怖份子便闖入議場，狠狠地在他們高傲的臉上甩了重重的巴掌，而隨後無預警的槍戰讓他們慌了手腳，當中，有許多人是第一次直接感受到死亡與生命的距離，兩者僅有一線之隔。

“我想……您提出的解釋非常令人信服。”在一片沉默與尷尬的氣氛中，一名政府官員有些怯弱地開口，“國家安全的重要性高於一切，MI5及MI6的事情，理應以特殊規格處理。”

“感謝您的理解。”Mallory對他勾起禮貌性的笑容，修長的手指將麥克風的開關關上，一旁的MI5首長給了他意味深長的眼神，Mallory只當渾然不覺。

等到議程進行到尾聲，與會者陸續離席，Mallory將自己桌上的資料整理整齊，站起身對上另一人的目光，掌管MI5的男人緩緩地勾起嘴角，輕輕笑了一聲後逕自離去。

Mallory坐在回MI6的座車上，原先還算不錯的天氣漸漸轉變，厚重的烏雲再度凝聚在倫敦的上方，零碎的雨滴從空中落下。男人回到自己的辦公室時已經是MI6員工的下班時間，正將自己桌上電腦關閉的Moneypenny感覺有人接近，她從桌前抬起頭。

“長官？”她的眼中有著意外，從座位上站起身，“您回來了？我以為您今天會直接回去。”

Mallory打開辦公室的門，他的辦公桌上整齊地堆了一落需要批閱的文件，男人將身上的純黑色大衣脫下，將公事包放在辦公桌旁，走向高級的辦公皮椅並落坐，Moneypenny則是站在門邊。

“妳可以下班了，Eve。我會關燈。”

“是的，長官。”

Moneypenny腳上的紅色高跟鞋踩在走廊上發出清脆的喀喀聲，聲音漸行漸遠，Mallory注意到他早上留下的便條不在，男人拿起擱在桌面上的鋼筆，伸手拿下放在文件堆最上方的一份，紙張的右上角印著製作此份報告的人名，榛綠色的眼眸靜靜地看著那個名字，將它放到一旁。

淅瀝淅瀝的雨聲敲打著窗戶，Mallory聚精會神地審視著手中紙張的內容，手中的鋼筆有時在簽名欄中簽下名字，有時則在文件最上方直白地寫上駁回二字，等到Mallory將最後一份文件批閱完畢，將它放上文件堆的最上層，已經悄然過去三個小時。

他放下手中的鋼筆，榛綠色的眼微閉，修長的手指輕輕按壓著眉間，將一開始被放到一旁的報告拿起，收入自己的公事包中。

Mallory坐在客廳的單人沙發上，空的寬口玻璃杯被擱在茶几上，榛綠色的眼眸看著放在另一側長沙發上的公事包，男人將收在裡頭的報告取出，打開一旁的檯燈，修長的手指滑過位於右上角的人名。


	5. Chapter 5

MI6的特勤人員在任務結束後都有一段不短的休假，特工們在執行任務的時候往往處於高度的壓力與危險中，無論是身體還是精神都緊繃至極限，一段假期除了可以讓他們可以脫離工作狀態，體驗短暫身為一般人的寧靜外，同時也是調整狀態的時間。

而身為00小組特工的Bond，他享有的假期又比一般人員長了些，金髮藍眼的特工僅在假期的第一天將任務報告交到M的桌上，短暫地在MI6現身幾個小時，隨後就消聲匿跡。

三個星期過後，負責替特工進行檢查的醫生Veronica走出茶水間，手中捧著一杯熱可可的她剛好在走廊上碰到要去Mallory辦公室的Tanner，Veronica語帶無奈地向幕僚長提起007，並請他轉告人在辦公室的長官，由於Bond一直沒有出現，原先就已經延遲的醫療評估報告，預計的完成時間恐怕又得往後。

“我會跟長官說的。”Tanner理解地頷首，完全清楚現在醫生碰到的窘境。

“Bond還有一個星期的休假，我想他會在收假前幾天回來報到。”

“希望如此。”Veronica微微搖頭，手指將臉上稍微滑下的無框眼鏡往上輕推，嘆了口氣，完全拿MI6的傳奇特工沒轍。

兩人短暫地交談過後，穿著醫生白色長袍的Veronica捧著自己的馬克杯回到醫療室，Tanner則是輕敲辦公室虛掩的門，得到允許後進入裡頭。

Mallory坐在辦公桌後頭，榛綠色的眼眸朝Tanner看去，他暫時擱下手中的鋼筆，將待處理的文件放到一旁，Tanner將帶來的筆記型電腦放上辦公桌，接上目前正在出外勤的特工的通訊頻道。

Mallory聽著Tanner與對方交談，與他們對話的003人似乎已經潛入目的地，因此從電腦中傳來的聲音被刻意地壓低音量，003此次的任務目標是竊取一份歐洲軍火商的客戶名單，MI6收到的情資顯示除了檯面上的交易外，這名軍火商旗下的武器工廠同時也秘密提供貨源給中東的恐怖份子。

003很順利地進入武器工廠中的一間資料室，找到一台可以連線上網的電腦，他將一個帶有木馬程式的隨身碟接上，坐在Quater Branch辦公室裡的Q立刻入侵了對方的系統主機，三兩下輕鬆癱瘓對方的防火牆後，將主機裡的檔案透過網路回傳至MI6的電腦中。

Q看著電腦螢幕上的檔案下載進度不斷向前推進，當進度條顯示完成度百分之八十五時，他從電腦桌前站起身，走到門邊分配稍後的檔案解密工作，然而下一秒他聽到一聲突兀的槍響從003通訊頻道中傳來。

“003？”Q一個箭步衝回電腦前，透明鏡片後的眼盯著完成度百分之九十的進度條，“報告你的狀況。”

“Q，看來我被發現了。”003的聲音聽起來很冷靜，事實上他的確如此，男人看著被不斷撞擊而晃動的門板。

“敵方剛對門開了一槍將電子門鎖打壞，不過我早就用東西堵住門口，他們暫時闖不進來。”

“有任何撤退路線嗎？”Tanner緊接著問道，Mallory微蹙起眉頭，修長的手指輕敲著辦公桌面。

003看了電腦螢幕一眼，進度條現在已經跑到百分之九十四，他環視整個房間一圈，牆上有扇大小勉強能讓一個成年人通過的窗戶，接著他的視線停留在上方的天花板的通氣孔。

“勉強算有，長官。”

“Q。”Mallory開口，男人的聲音聽起來比平時還要低沉，“還要多少時間？”

“兩分鐘，長官。”Q緊抿著唇，手指飛快地在鍵盤上敲打，檔案的下載進度已經達到百分之九十七。

“003。”Mallory對著被困在房間內的特工說道，“兩分鐘，之後馬上撤離。”

“是的，長官。”003應答，但他察覺外頭的人不再試圖闖入，特工小心地靠近門邊，敏銳的聽覺察覺到奇異的滴答聲，眼神一凜。

“那是……”滴答聲透過003身上配戴的通訊器材傳回MI6，Tanner的話還沒說完，猛烈的爆破音瞬間在Quarter Branch及Mallory的辦公室炸裂，隨後是一連串粗暴且毫無休止的機關槍擊發子彈的聲音，一分鐘後，一切歸於平靜。

這驚動了所有正在Quarter Branch工作的後勤人員，他們的眼中有著震驚與不可置信，Q猛然從自己的座位上站了起來，鏡片後的眼睛盯著電腦螢幕上的進度條。

檔案下載完成度，百分之九十九。

“003？”Q年輕的聲音似乎帶著顫抖，不過軍需官沒有得到任何回應，在一片靜寂中，Q注意到電腦螢幕上的下載進度條依然閃動著，正緩緩地向前推進。

檔案下載完成度，百分之百。

“……任務完成，Q。”003低喘著，聲音聽起來壓抑，他舉起手中的槍瞄準插在電腦主機上的隨身碟，手槍上膛的聲音在安靜的空間中顯得格外突兀，特工用一發子彈將隨身碟轟碎。

003暴露了他躲藏的位置，隨後年輕的軍需官聽見吵雜的咒罵夾雜在連發的機關槍聲裡，子彈打中人體的聲音伴隨著悶哼無情地透過通訊器材傳來，Tanner的表情十分僵硬，Mallory將手肘立在桌面上，雙手互相交扣抵在下頷，神情凝重嚴肅。

等到機槍的聲音停止，他們聽見沉重的軍靴凌亂地踩在地板上發出的悶響，不屬於003的聲音喊叫著，接著是一重物被拖曳發出的細碎摩擦聲。

一片死寂籠罩著Quarter Branch，Q閉起眼睛極力地將空氣吸入肺部，雙手撐在自己的電腦桌上，接著，一威嚴低沉的男聲打破令人窒息的氣氛。

“Q。”Mallory開口，聲音平靜，“狀況如何？”

軍需官緩緩地睜開眼，看著眼前的電腦螢幕，他頓了頓，勉強讓自己的聲音從乾澀的喉間發出。

“檔案下載成功，隨後會立刻進行解密程序。”Q極力維持著平穩的聲調，鏡片後的湖綠色眼眸微閉。

“Agent…down…”

“辛苦了。”Mallory伸手切斷通訊，榛綠色的眼眸移向坐在一旁的幕僚長，“Tanner。”他淡淡地開口喚道。

Tanner的神情嚴肅，他從坐位上站起身，“我馬上召集替補的預備人員，一周後會給您答覆，長官。”

Mallory頷首，看著幕僚長快速地離開辦公室，他伸手按下桌上的電話按鍵，簡短地告知門外的Moneypenny不希望被打擾，男人從座位上站起身走到窗戶旁，榛綠色的眼眸凝望著灰濛的天色。

 

當Bond再度出現在MI6，金髮的特工明顯地察覺到氣氛與平時不同，天藍色的眼瞳中閃過一絲疑惑，但他並沒有開口詢問，走到診療室進行已經延遲許久的檢查。

穿著白色醫師袍的Veronica坐在他的對面，身材嬌小的女人沒有像平常那樣用右手轉著原子筆，對他調情似的招呼也僅僅彎了彎嘴角，將手中的醫療報告翻開向他解說。

“你的狀態調整得不錯，James。”Veronica用手輕扶了下臉上的無框眼鏡，“隨時可以進行下一個任務。”

“託妳的福，親愛的Vero。”Bond勾起唇角，“但妳似乎沒什麼精神。”

“很明顯？”Veronica向後靠在椅子上頭，神情有些惆悵，無奈地搖頭。

“死亡不是件容易習慣的事情，尤其對方是你認識的人。”

天藍色的眼眸帶著探究朝她看去，“發生了什麼？”男人開口問道，Veronica一愣，隨即苦笑。

“噢……對了，你當然不知道，James。”Veronica將手中的醫療報告合起放到桌上，“003殉職了，就在一周前。”

Bond的眼睛眨了眨，Veronica則繼續說道，“據當時在Quarter Branch值勤的人的說法，003當時正好與Q和長官接上線，但沒多久就發生了變故，他等於是在大家的面前被殺的。”

“雖然都是在MI6服務，但比起總是站在第一線的外勤特工，後勤人員並沒有經常面對死亡的經驗，他們明顯受到極大的影響。”她用手指指著桌上的行事曆，“最近也有不少人預約心理諮商。”

“所以，James，可以請你自己把醫療評估報告交給長官嗎？”Veronica將文件遞給Bond，“我等一下有個預約，沒辦法過去，而長官等你的報告已經等了一個月。”

“當然，Vero。”Bond伸手接過報告，離開診療室的時候正好看見一人走過來，男人認出那是某位在Quarter Branch負責研發武器的組員，他禮貌性地笑了笑就與對方擦身而過。

Bond拿著報告往Mallory辦公室的方向走去，平時會坐在門口的Moneypenny不在座位上，他輕輕敲著辦公室的門。

“請進。”正在批閱文件的Mallory聽到敲門聲，出聲允許來人進入，男人的注意力仍舊放在手中的紙張上，直到他感覺對方走到辦公桌前才抬起頭。

穿著訂製西裝的Bond站在他面前，天藍色的眼眸看著Mallory，唇角微勾。

“007 is reporting for duty, Sir.”

“看來你度過一個不錯的假期，Mr. Bond。”Mallory將手中的紙張放到一旁，接過Bond朝他遞來的報告，直接翻閱起來。

“是的，Sir。”Bond嘴邊的弧度依舊沒變，語氣有些慵懶，“特別是假期開始的前一天晚上。”

Mallory的動作停頓了一秒，榛綠色的眼看向金髮藍眼的特工，Bond沒有迴避他的眼神，頭微微一偏。

“您公寓的床很不錯。”

“MI6分發的公寓，設備與家具是一樣的，Mr. Bond。”Mallory翻過報告的一頁，淡淡地說。

Bond輕笑，他將手撐在Mallory的辦公桌上，上身微傾，頭湊向坐著的男人，在唇即將碰到Mallory的臉頰時，男人的手腕微抬，一落紙張便隔在兩人之間。

“我收到你的醫療報告了，Mr. Bond。”Mallory的口吻平淡，“下次你要休假前，我希望能夠看到它已經在我桌上。”

Bond天藍色的眼瞳看著Mallory，英俊的臉龐上有著似笑非笑的神情，他唇上溫度彷彿透過白色的紙張傳來，奇異的光采再度流轉在那雙眼中，Mallory僅是平淡地掃了Bond一眼，金髮藍眼的特工接收到指示，將彎下的上身直起，看著長官將自己的醫療報告收起。

“Mr. Bond，你可以離開了。”Mallory將暫時放到一旁的文件拿起，榛綠色的眼找到方才閱讀到一半的段落，沒有再看向站在桌前的Bond。

然而，他並沒有聽到Bond離開的腳步聲，穿著訂製西裝的男人依舊站在他的辦公桌前，將文件審視完畢的Mallory用鋼筆在簽名欄上簽下名字，再度抬起頭對上那雙天藍色的眼眸。

“你還有事要報告？”

就在Mallory將頭抬起的瞬間，Bond用飛快的速度欺近坐在辦公桌後的男人，現役MI6的00小組特工的身手靈活，已經從戰場上退下許多年的Mallory的反應自然比不上Bond，男人僅感覺到一點溫暖拂過自己的眼角，伴隨著短髮搔弄臉頰的觸感，隨後來人立刻退開，站在自己眼前，唇角勾起。

“沒有，Sir。祝您有個平靜的一天。”Bond說完後，乾脆地轉身離開Mallory的辦公室。

坐在辦公桌後的男人凝視著已被關上的門，Mallory放下手中的鋼筆，緩緩伸手撫上眼角，Bond留下的溫度及觸感仍在，半晌，榛綠色的眼眸微閉，讓人看不清裡頭湧動的情緒。


	6. Chapter 6

Bond對Mallory的第一印象算不上好，更確切的說，糟糕透頂。

他第一次與對方的正式見面是在MI6臨時的地下碉堡中，剛結束復職測驗的Bond接受了M夫人下達的任務，Mallory隨後就走進辦公室內，男人身上強大又冷肅的氣勢瞬間盈滿整個空間，情報與安全委員會主席用銳利的目光審視著自己，榛綠色的眼瞳盯著他，嘴角微微勾起，看起來莫測高深。

Bond注意到M夫人的手指微微顫動，她的情緒有些緊繃。

很明顯地，對方有事情找M夫人，Bond跟M夫人點頭示意後打算離開，不過Mallory的聲音從背後傳來。

“Good luck, 007. Don’t cock it up.”

男人帶著磁性的嗓音中有著令人難以忽略的嘲諷，Bond停下腳步，轉過頭冷冷地瞪著已經坐在椅子上的男人，在腦中直接把對方劃入令人生厭的官僚範圍中。

“我很好奇，你為什麼不繼續假死呢？”Mallory榛綠色的眼瞳對上他天藍色的雙眸，嘴角的弧度依然沒變，男人將視線移到一旁冷凝著臉的M夫人，眼中有著興味。

“為什麼要回來？”Mallory毫不掩飾自己的質疑，而Bond臉色一沉。

“Hire me or fire me. It’s up to you.”

他冷冷地說完後直接轉身離開，不去理會背後Mallory清冽的目光。

他奉M夫人的命令追捕Silva，當他好不容易把人逮回MI6後，卻猛然發現自己被前任MI6的王牌特工玩弄在掌間，Bond知道對方對M夫人抱持的惡意，匆匆地趕去正在進行聽證會的國防部，希望能夠阻止情況變得更糟。

Bond趕到國防部的大樓，甫踏入建物內就聽到某處傳來激烈的槍響，他眼神一凜，往聲音來源處跑去。他闖入已然變成戰場的會議室，舉起手中的瓦爾特PPK連開幾槍，精準的槍法瞬間擊斃兩名站立的入侵者，狡猾的Silva見苗頭不對後立刻低下身體尋找掩護，Bond天藍色的眼眸迅速地掃視過全場，大多數的政府官員都抱著頭躲在會議桌底下瑟瑟發抖，然而，一人持槍靠在牆邊的身影意外地映入眼中，他驚訝地微微睜大眼瞳。

那是Gareth Mallory，男人的表情十分冷靜，Bond一看就知道對方對戰場並不陌生，他的左肩上有著明顯的槍孔，殷紅的血液從傷口中滲出，浸濕了身上的西裝布料，握著槍的手卻依舊平穩。

很顯然地，Mallory是目前此地的一眾政府官員尚能保住小命的主因，Bond並不認為同處在會議室中的同事，Moneypenny的槍法能夠達到牽制敵方的效果。

Mallory似乎沒有預期會看見他，男人榛綠色的眼中透露些許驚訝，而對男人官僚印象有些改觀的Bond，輕巧地對他眨了眨天藍色的眼，隨後手中的瓦爾特PPK兩槍打在Mallory附近的滅火器上。

之後，在蘇格蘭高地的Skyfall莊園，在那個充斥著火光及血色的寒冷夜晚，他失去了M夫人，那位引領他成為MI6的00特勤小組成員的上司，他除了女王與英格蘭外，發誓效忠的女人。

Bond一開始計劃時，他並沒有預期到M夫人的離去，縱使最後他親手結束了Silva，一切，都已失去意義。

他抱著M夫人已然失去溫度的嬌小身軀，天藍色的眼看著女人平靜地宛如沉睡的容顏，突然覺得一片茫然，腦海漸漸地被白色的濃霧所填滿，他像是被一分為二，一個自己正一動也不動地抱著死去的M夫人，另一個自己則是異常地清醒。

Bond再度開口說話的時候，語調比平時低了好幾度，他不帶感情地命令Skyfall莊園的老管家想辦法與外界連繫。

老管家應了一聲後就離開教堂，Bond沒有注意到對方離去前憂心忡忡的眼神。

他連絡上在MI6心急地等待消息的Q，簡短地告知M的死訊，年輕的軍需官非常震驚及錯愕，MI6的幕僚長親自坐著直升機前來接應，Bond冷冷地拒絕了Tanner接手的建議，他的雙手依舊緊緊地抱著M夫人，用自己的身體建造了一道高牆。

在回英國的路途上，體貼的Tanner並未詢問他任何事情，僅是低聲地交代Q空出醫療室的病房以及讓醫療隊待命，坐在他對面的Bond從頭到尾靜靜地不發一語。

幾個小時過後，直升機在MI6屋頂的停機棚緩緩降落，Tanner先行下機，Bond則動作緩慢地跟在後頭，已經待命許久的醫護人員上前，想從Bond手中接過M夫人，但全都得到特工冷漠的瞪視。

Bond全身都散發出強烈的拒絕氣息，不讓任何人靠近，一位身穿著白色醫師袍的女人一把推開擋在前面的醫療人員，直接面對Bond。

“James Bond！”帶著無框眼鏡的Veronica非常惱火，“你必須把M交給我們！”

透過Q的連繫，女醫生已經得知他們失去了MI6的領導人，Veronica壓抑著心中的哀戚情緒，將專注力放在仍存活的特工身上。從Bond一下直升機的那刻，Veronica就發現Bond全身表面的傷勢不輕，然而，特工的固執讓她底下的人無法接近，也就無從判斷男人是否還有外觀上看不出的內傷，這讓她感到憤怒及焦慮。

面對Veronica的怒火，Bond僅是靜靜地站在原地，低著頭看著懷中彷彿陷入沉睡的M夫人，像是完全沒聽到Veronica的聲音一般，其餘的醫護人員則是畏懼從特工身上散發出來的冷冽氣息，無人敢靠近受傷的MI6的王牌特工。

一時之間，雙方僵持不下。

“Mr. Bond。”

驀然，有個聽起來熟悉又陌生的聲音喚著他的名，帶著上位者特有的威嚴，Bond感覺到有人緩緩靠近，來人在他面前一步的距離停下，Bond略微抬起頭，Mallory的身影映在冰藍色的眼中。

Mallory穿著一件簡單的淺藍色襯衫，深色的西裝外套披在外頭，男人的左肩受了槍傷，左臂被白色的三角巾固定成直角掛在胸前，榛綠色的眼眸平靜地看著他。

“報告你的任務。”

不知為何，Bond下意識地服從了Mallory的命令，男人的聲音驅散了一直盤據在腦海中的濃霧，被分裂的自己重新合而為一，幾個小時前發生的一切迅速地從眼前閃過，歷歷在目，Bond有些愣愣地看著Mallory，乾裂的雙唇微動，像是被砂紙磨過的粗啞嗓音從喉間擠出。

“……目標確認死亡，Sir。”

“還有呢？”男人平淡的眼神下移，看著被他抱在懷中的嬌小女性，Bond的手臂一緊。

“……M……確認死亡……”

“我了解了。”Mallory輕輕頷首，他看向站在一旁的MI6幕僚長，Tanner示意醫護人員將一台移動式病床推過來。

“現在，將你的長官放下，Mr. Bond。”男人榛綠色的眼朝他看來，有力又不容抗拒，Bond看著推到他面前的白色病床，先是站在原地動也不動，之後在Mallory的注視下，動作緩慢卻輕柔地將M夫人抱上床，躺在病床上的女人閉著雙眼，神態祥合平靜。

醫療人員小心翼翼地看著Bond，Tanner用眼神示意他們先帶走M夫人，站在一旁的Veronica焦躁地看著全身傷痕累累的特工，Bond專注的視線一直跟著白色的病床移動。

等到他注意到從旁而來的襲擊時，已經慢了一步。

Mallory趁著Bond的注意力都在M夫人身上的時候，用沒受傷的右手往特工的後頸狠狠劈去，身為前英國陸軍上校的男人，下手的速度及力道十分乾淨俐落，下一秒Bond就失去意識，身體瞬間向前軟倒，而Mallory用沒受傷的右半身撐住他。

一旁的Tanner和Veronica，以及其他的醫療人員目睹事件發生的一切經過，目瞪口呆地看著他們上級機關的長官把MI6的王牌特工打暈，男人榛綠色的眼朝他們看來，平淡地開口。

“另一張病床也推過來。”

所有人如夢初醒，連忙將癱在Mallory身上的Bond扶到病床上躺好，Veronica指揮著醫療人員，一行人快速地離開MI6屋頂的停機坪，將受傷的特工送到醫療室進行檢查與治療。

Mallory與Tanner緩步跟在醫療人員的後方，MI6的幕僚長瞥了身旁的長官幾眼，左肩吊著三角巾的男人不動聲色，Tanner有些欲言又止，最終還是將所有的疑問吞下，什麼也沒提。

當Bond再度醒來，他發現自己身處在MI6醫療部的單人病房中，他被束縛帶固定在病床上，全身上下除了脖頸以上的部分尚能活動外，其餘的身體部分皆動彈不得。

“……搞什麼？”Bond嘗試著活動被束縛的四肢，試圖弄鬆束縛帶脫困，然而綑在他身上的束縛帶嚴實，固定的位置巧妙，他完全找不出絲毫的縫隙，而還未痊癒的身體依舊十分疲累，傷口隱隱作痛，Bond掙扎了一會兒便耗盡了目前的體力，只好無奈地停下動作。

“看在女王的份上，你就不能乖乖當個病人嗎？James？”病房門被人從外打開，帶著無框眼鏡的Veronica走了進來，女醫生瞪著絲毫不安份的特工，將手中的病歷放在桌上，走到病床旁將床頭的位置調高，讓Bond半坐起身。

“Vero？”Bond眨了眨眼，看著Veronica倒了一杯清水，將玻璃杯湊到他的唇邊。

“先喝點水，James。”Veronica看著他，“你昏迷了整整五天，有問題等下再問。”

Bond從善如流，剛從昏睡中醒來的身體迫切地需要水分的滋潤，他慢慢地將杯中的水喝完，Veronica將空的玻璃杯放到一旁的桌上，拉了張椅子坐在病床旁。

“好了，你想知道什麼？”

Bond頓了頓，一瞬間各種疑問浮現在腦海中，他想要知道M夫人的下落，也想了解目前自己的身體情況，然而，最後從他嘴中吐出的問題，讓Veronica有些意外地挑眉。

“我身上的束縛帶是誰綁的？”

“我沒想到你一醒來，第一個居然問這個。”Veronica用手輕推著鏡框。

“為了能讓你安份地躺在床上休養，長官給了我們不錯的建議。”

“長官？”Bond重覆這個單字，天藍色的雙眸中浮現疑惑，“Tanner？”

“不，是Mr. Mallory。”Veronica睨了被綁在床上的特工一眼，有些生氣地說道。

“幸虧有他，我們才能夠及時檢查出你的四肢都受了嚴重的凍傷，差一點你的手指跟腳趾都保不住！還有你的工作也是！”

“是他把我打暈的？”Bond試圖回想著，當時的他正專注地看著躺在病床上的M，女人嬌小的身影離他愈來愈遠，驀然，他嗅到了危險的氣息，隨後後頸一痛，記憶乍然中斷。

Veronica點頭，露出有些敬畏的表情。

“沒有人想到他會那麼做，你真該看看當時他的表情與動作，完全不像是整天坐在辦公室裡看文件的人。”

“長官是前陸軍上校，也許這會讓你們不那麼驚訝？”Tanner的聲音從門邊傳來，幕僚長走入單人病房，對半躺在病床上的Bond露出淺淺的微笑。

“很高興看見你醒了，Bond。”

“Tanner。”

“Veronica，Bond的身體情況如何？”Tanner問道。

“糟透了。”Veronica拿起病歷翻閱，“四肢嚴重凍傷，左邊肋骨有三根骨裂的情況，全身的挫傷跟瘀傷我就不提了。”透明鏡片後的雙眼冷睨著Bond，“至少要休養三個月。”

“Vero。”Bond低聲叫著。

“沒得商量，James。”

Tanner頷首，“我會跟長官報告，Bond你好好養傷。”

“至少把我身上的束縛帶解開？”Bond又動了動，而Veronica不懷好意地笑了笑，“當然沒問題，我這就請長官過來。”

Bond停下動作，男人冷肅的身影浮現在腦海中，他抿了抿嘴唇，知道自己目前還不想對上那雙榛綠色的眼瞳。

“......免了，Vero。”

 

那讓他覺得，自己彷彿被對方看穿一樣，無所遁形。


	7. Chapter 7

Bond身上的束縛帶在第二天就被解開，Veronica站在一旁看著醫療人員動作，而躺在床上的特工非常意外。

“昨天妳恨不得把我綁在床上三個月。”Bond小心翼翼地活動僵硬的關節及四肢，他將自己的雙手從被單中伸出，發現上頭裹了厚厚一圈繃帶，天藍色眼眸帶著調侃。

“我現在也是。”Veronica瞟了Bond一眼，示意Bond將裹著繃帶的雙手平舉，用剪刀小心地剪開白色的繃帶，露出底下顏色明顯蒼白的皮膚，男人雙手的凍傷比雙腿的傷勢嚴重許多，但幸好並不需要動手術治療，這讓她鬆了一口氣，同時又抬起頭瞪了Bond一眼。

“但昨天Tanner跟長官報告後，長官的意思是既然你已經醒了，就沒有必要再把你綁在床上。”

Veronica將治療凍傷的藥膏拿出，在Bond的雙手上敷了厚厚一層，動作十分輕柔緩慢，金髮的特工仍感覺到一陣陣尖銳又劇烈的刺痛從手指間的神經傳來，像是有千萬隻綿密的細針狠狠地扎在每一寸皮膚與肌肉組織上，他暗自深吸了一口氣。

Veronica看著Bond咬牙忍受劇痛的模樣，暫時放下手中的白色繃帶，無奈地說道，“凍傷開始復原時都會伴隨劇烈疼痛，James，你需要止痛藥嗎？”

強烈的痛感讓Bond的額際佈滿汗水，女醫生從一旁的桌上抽出一張面紙替特工拭汗，男人勉強維持著唇邊的笑意，天藍色的眼眸眨了眨。

“我假設我的病歷上沒有藥物成癮這項？”

“是沒有，但有類似的字眼。”Veronica示意Bond保持右手臂的高度，將白色的繃帶一圈一圈地繞在上頭，“酒精成癮。”

Bond抿了抿嘴，將眼神轉開，“不用麻煩了，親愛的Vero。”

Veronica將纏繞在Bond右手上的繃帶俐落地打上結固定，開始在男人的左手上重覆同樣的上藥步驟，“長官也是這麼說。”

聽到女醫生提起那個男人，Bond迅速地回過頭，Veronica對他笑了笑。

“在你昏迷的那段時間，我們曾想過要直接幫你注射止痛針，讓你好好睡一覺。凍傷帶來的痛感絕對可以讓一個失去意識的人再度醒來，幾乎沒有例外……但是長官反對。”

“哦？”

Veronica眼神專注地在Bond的左手纏上白色繃帶，繼續說道。

“長官說，受過抗藥性訓練的特工，若要讓藥劑發揮效果，使用的量必須是平常注射的二至三倍。而特工在出外勤的時候，也常遇到敵方將不明成分的藥物注射進體內，縱使現在看不出異樣，但沒人能保證它們會在身體內起什麼反應。”

“所以他沒有批准我們使用止痛藥物。”

Veronica靈巧的手指在Bond的左手臂上打好結。

“長官告訴我們，你可以自己撐過去。”

Bond天藍色的眼眸眨了眨，停頓了一會兒才開口，“……我假設，那就是我身上束縛帶的由來？”

“你很聰明，007。”Veronica將多餘的繃帶用剪刀剪斷，將用完的包紮物品收拾乾淨，“我們剛把你固定住，長官便過來探視你的情況，他僅看了一眼就要我們照他的方法把你綁在床上，顯然效果卓越。”

“但我似乎沒有關於這方面的記憶。”

“你是說被痛醒？不，James。”Veronica搖頭，透明鏡片後的雙眼混雜著欽佩與擔憂地看著Bond。

“你曾經在束縛帶底下掙扎，也曾發出壓抑的悶哼，但你並沒有醒來。”

女醫生用原子筆在病床旁的記事寫下換藥時間。

“顯然凍傷帶來的劇痛，還在你的承受範圍內。我必須承認，這十分令人吃驚。”

Bond嘴角一扯，回想起曾經被訓練教官與敵方刑求的記憶，“感謝MI6的訓練非常扎實。”

“好好休息，James。”女醫師替男人換完雙手的藥，用手示意了在床邊的紅色呼喚鈕，“目前你不能任意活動，有任何需要就通知我們。”

被獨自留在單人病房內的Bond靠坐在病床上，天藍色的眼眸有些出神地望著白色的天花板，腦海中不自覺地浮現一幅幅的圖景。

他看到古老莊嚴的清真寺在烈日下閃耀著光輝，看到一列列車搖搖晃晃地行駛在高聳的鐵橋上，看到被炸彈襲擊的軍情六處，看到散發殷紅幽光的水燈在黑色的河面晃蕩，看到以廢棄建物建構而成的無人孤島，最後，他看到被火光吞噬的Skyfall莊園。

有著銀白髮色的M夫人的嬌小身影驀然出現，即使死亡的大門就在她面前開啟，一手栽培他的長官，自始自終，都維持的一貫的氣度及從容，不曾屈服。

傾頹的厚實城牆的重量始終沉甸甸地壓在心中不曾散去，Bond猛地閉上雙眼，急促地低喘，門外漸行漸近的腳步聲傳入敏銳的耳中，禮貌的敲門聲輕輕響起，然而，半躺在床上的特工此刻並不想理會。

“Bond？”

病房的門從外開啟，Tanner的聲音從門邊傳來，閉著雙眼的Bond從腳步聲判斷出來訪者不只幕僚長一人，他並沒多花心思去猜測另一人的身分，一冷肅又強大的氣息跟在Tanner身後走了進來。

“長官。”Tanner看向站在自己身後的Mallory，放輕了音量，“看來錯過Bond清醒的時候。”

“無妨，Tanner。”Mallory淡淡地回道，榛綠色的眼瞳看著半躺在床上的特工，視線在那雙被白色繃帶覆蓋的手上停留，Tanner接著開口。

“Veronica說Bond的手部神經並未受到損傷，只要好好休養及復健，不會影響能力。”

聞言，男人側過頭瞥了幕僚長一眼，神情似笑非笑，“你在擔心什麼？Tanner？”

一向善於察言觀色的MI6的幕僚長沒有回答。

Mallory並不在意沒有得到回覆，榛綠色的眼眸再度看向半躺在床上的Bond，若有所思，接著男人轉過身走到病房門邊，用未受傷的右手打開門，淡淡地說道。

“在那種情況下，他已經做得很好了。”

Tanner有些意外地看著Mallory離去的背影，男人話語間透露出的訊息讓他鬆了一口氣，幕僚長再度看了閉著雙眼的特工一眼，放輕自己的步伐離開病房。

天藍色的雙眼緩緩睜開，Bond看著被關上的病房門板，壓在心中的沉重似乎稍微輕了一些，有些複雜的表情出現在英俊的臉龐上。

一個月後，Olivia Mansfield的葬禮在倫敦的一處墓園舉行，如同為英國效力最後殉職的無數特工們，一幅寬廣的三色米字旗覆蓋在棺木上頭，黑褐色的泥土慢慢地將其掩埋於地下。引領MI6走過大小風雨的女人，終於可以放下壓在身軀上的重責大任，安寧地長眠。

參加完葬禮的Bond站在MI6的頂樓，冷冽的風颳起他身上黑色的長風衣，他從上而下地凝望整座倫敦城，熙熙攘攘的人群走過街道，就在不遠處，代表英國的三色米字旗在風中颯颯地飄動。

他從Moneypenny的手中收到了M夫人的遺物，回到自己的公寓後將裝在紙盒裡披著英國國旗的鬥牛犬擺飾取出，將牠擺在臥房的小桌上，男人開了一瓶辛辣的伏特加，面對著鬥牛犬坐在臥房的窗台上，向牠舉杯示意，就著灰濛的夜色獨酌。

再之後，Veronica確認他的傷勢已經完全復原，Bond穿著一身整齊的訂製西裝來到MI6領導者的辦公室，坐在門邊秘書座位的Moneypenny對他笑了笑，他抬起手在辦公室的門上輕敲，得到允許後進入。

原先坐在沙發上的Mallory看見他走入，男人從沙發上站起身，嘴角微揚。

“Mr. Bond。”Mallory喚著，走到自己的辦公桌後方，而Bond看著對方依舊被吊帶固定的左肩，開口問道。

“您沒事吧？”

“什麼？”榛綠色的眼眸閃過一絲疑惑，隨後了然地往左肩看去，“沒什麼大礙，很快就會好了。”

Mallory拿起桌上一份早已準備好的牛皮紙袋，紙袋裡頭裝著一份任務書，朝著Bond的方向遞過去，男人的眼神直接地對上眼前的特工。

“準備好接下次的任務了嗎？”

Bond天藍色的眼瞳看著對方榛綠色的眼眸，這段期間內對方的所作所為在腦海中掠過，他伸出手穩穩地接下對方的信任，鄭重地開口答道。

“With pleasure, M.”Bond加重了句尾的重音，對著自己新任的長官宣誓，“With pleasure.”

他很確定對方接收到他的意思，在聽到那個加上重音的字母後，男人榛綠色的眼瞳微睜，隨後勾起一抹極淺的微笑。

 

Bond開始恢復出勤，他的足跡橫跨全球五大洲以追蹤敵人遺留的尾巴，他年輕的軍需官會在頻道上與他爭吵，Tanner一如往常地擔任和事佬的角色，但他從來沒有聽過Mallory的聲音出現在耳畔。

Bond不想承認，他對此的確有點在意。

也許，他新任的長官的上線習慣與前任不同，Bond精準地一槍解決掉目標，暗自在心裡猜測。

直到過了半年，剛結束一項任務的他回到MI6，親手將任務報告交給坐在辦公桌後的Mallory，男人接過手後便開始翻閱，而有些無聊的他則將注意力放到周圍的擺設上。

“阿姆斯特丹的紅燈區有趣嗎？”正看著報告的Mallory冷不防地問道。

“並不，Sir。”Bond的眼神停留在牆角的書櫃裡的書籍名稱上，完全是反射性地答道，“那邊的酒吧做出的馬丁尼不合我的胃口。”

“哦。”Mallory將手中的報告翻過一頁，而Bond回過神來，天藍色的眼眸看著眼前的男人，帶著些微驚訝。

這個話題的起始是他與Q在任務中的交談，他追查的敵人供出，他們在一列高速行駛的列車上安裝了定時炸彈，而一旦列車的行進速度低於時速二百公里，炸彈也會引爆。

Bond用盡各種方法進入了行駛的列車中，在列車的引擎室裡找到了正在讀秒的炸彈，他的手中拿著專門的小鉗子，小心翼翼地觀察錯綜複雜的各色電線，依著Q的指示將炸彈的線路依序剪斷，最後計時器上的數字停留在三秒，而暫時放鬆緊繃情緒的軍需官端起自己的馬克杯，隨口問著要幫他訂何時的機票回國。

“不用了，Q。我打算在阿姆斯特丹下車，紅燈區似乎挺有意思。”Bond記得這是他當時的回答。

“你可以離開了，Mr. Bond。”Mallory拿起鋼筆在文件的最末端簽上自己的名字，淡淡地說道，“我個人的意見是，比起外頭酒吧調製的馬丁尼，自己動手絕對比較保險。”

“是的，Sir。”天藍色的眼眸眨了眨，嘴角微勾，“您說的一點也沒錯。”

當天晚上，結束了一天工作的Mallory方打開自己公寓的門，一眼就見到金髮藍眼的特工坐在客廳的沙發上，茶几上放著一瓶已開封的麥卡倫雪莉桶二十五年威士忌，Bond對著他舉起手中的酒杯，有些慵懶地笑著。

“您的品味不錯，Sir。”

Mallory回過頭看了公寓大門一眼，出自Quarter Branch的警衛系統並沒有被觸動，男人緩步走向坐著的特工，將手中的公事包放到一旁，榛綠色的眼眸看不出任何波動。

“你真是讓我意外，Mr. Bond。”Mallory伸出手接過Bond朝他遞來的酒杯，啜了一口，而後者笑容變得更深。

“請問我是否有榮幸邀您一同品嘗馬丁尼，Sir？”

金髮的特工輕笑，從沙發上站起走到一旁的開放式廚房，Mallory的視線隨著Bond移動，看著男人拿起早已準備好的幾款烈酒，將三份高登琴酒、一份伏特加、半份的法國開胃酒依序倒入閃著冷芒的雪客杯中，晶瑩剔透的冰塊隨後放入，Bond將雪客杯的蓋子蓋上，動作流暢地搖著手中的杯子，整個空間僅聽見冰塊撞擊著杯身的聲音。

Mallory放下手中的威士忌，看著Bond從冰箱中拿出一支三角形的酒杯，將淡琥珀色的酒液從雪客杯口中倒出，接著他用鋒利的小刀削了一片檸檬皮，修長的手指將它沉入酒杯中，天藍色的眼眸再度看向Mallory。

“Sir。”Bond將調好的馬丁尼遞給Mallory，男人看著特工手指間的酒杯，半晌，才伸手接過，他感覺到冰冷的觸感從指尖傳來，Mallory將酒杯湊上唇邊。

入口的酒液口感滑順，檸檬的清香縈繞鼻尖，舌根嚐到檸檬皮帶來的苦澀，等到酒液滑過喉嚨，猛然襲上的猛烈勁道讓Mallory眨了一下榛綠色的眼瞳，他看向站在自己對面的特工，淡淡地開口。

“我個人偏好較傳統的做法。”

“您不喜歡？”Bond稍微偏著頭看著他。

“不。”Mallory看了眼手中的酒杯，榛綠色的眼眸微瞇，男人抬起頭靜靜地看著眼前的特工。

“也許，我只是需要時間習慣。”

天藍色的雙眼輕眨，Bond拿起Mallory放下的麥卡倫雪莉桶威士忌，對著自己的長官一舉。

“Cheers.”金髮藍眼的特工輕笑，唇角緩緩勾起。


	8. Chapter 8

Bond並沒有帶走用來調製馬丁尼的物品。

隔天早上，穿著一身筆挺的湛藍帶著細紋西裝的Mallory走進廚房，他伸手打開吧檯下方的櫥櫃，櫥櫃有三層層板，玻璃酒杯及馬克杯整齊地排在第一層，一落有著極簡風格的餐盤與金屬餐具放在第二層，最下方則是儲放乾貨、罐頭食品以及調味料的地方，然而，三瓶大小各異的烈酒瓶映入榛綠色的眼瞳中，男人看著它們幾秒鐘，修長的手指勾起一個馬克杯，再度將櫥櫃門關上。

Mallory準時地在上班前半小時打開他辦公室的門，將手中的公事包擱在辦公桌旁，男人伸手解開西裝外套的扣子，頎長的身體坐在高級皮椅上，將筆記型電腦打開，開始瀏覽一天的工作行程。

同一時間，甫結束任務的金髮特工則是開始享受他的假期。

男人坐在一架位於高空的飛機上頭，商務艙的旅客並不多，Bond翻閱著從機場購買的早報，在美麗的空服員遞給他一杯熱騰騰的黑咖啡時，給予對方一性感的微笑。

兩個小時過後，Bond提著輕便的行李出現在溫暖的地中海域，遠遠地離開英國灰濛又濕冷的天氣，男人身上穿著純白的休閒襯衫，胸前的扣子從第三顆向下扣起，雙手的袖子向上捲到手肘，純黑的俐落剪裁長褲裹住比例極好的雙腿，比天空還要清澈的藍眸藏在深色的墨鏡下。

金黃色的陽光帶來溫暖的熱度，Bond的眉頭微微一動，在機場前的馬路隨手招了部計程車，報上預訂飯店的名字。

亮黃色的計程車在擁擠的巷弄中行駛，不時還會因為隨興地走在路中央的行人停下，有著一頭深棕色鬈髮的中年司機回過頭望了Bond一眼，用有著濃濃義大利口音的英文詢問他是否趕時間，Bond愜意地坐在後座上，微微搖頭，揚起嘴角。

宛若清澈藍天的眼朝著窗外看去，陽光在古老的磚紅色建築間留下朦朧的影子，車體因為路上鋪著的石板高低差有些起伏，Bond將雙手環在胸前，略微閉上雙眼。

過了段不短的時間，亮黃色的計程車在一間高級的五星級飯店門前停下，Bond提著手提行李袋到飯店櫃檯辦理入住登記，他取下戴在臉上的深色墨鏡，右手將它插在襯衫左胸前的口袋中，在他確認住房資料時，接待的女櫃台員有些臉紅地對他抿唇微笑，將房間的卡片放在雕花的小長方型金屬托盤上遞給男人。

“祝你在此度過愉快的時光，Mr. Smith。”她甜美地笑道。

天藍色的眼眸看著眼前容貌俏麗的女人，眼神在對方淺灰中帶點綠色的眼瞳停留，男人慢條斯理地將胸前的墨鏡戴上。

“謝謝，如果能夠推薦我晚上可以去哪消磨時間，那就再好不過。”

女人輕巧地眨了眨眼，轉過頭觀察附近正在忙碌的其他同事，接著放輕了聲音，告訴男人在街角有一間當地很有名的酒吧，除了裏面供應的配酒小點味道不錯，晚上九點過後，有時還會穿插即興的表演。

“謝謝妳，親愛的Marita。”Bond看著別在女櫃台員胸前的名牌，勾起性感誘人的弧度。

Bond找到自己的房間，進入裡頭後隨意地將手中的行李袋扔在地板上，快速且仔細地將整個空間檢查一遍，確定沒有任何隱藏的鏡頭或竊聽設備後，走到窗台前將窗簾拉上一半，他回過身將行李袋提起，將它放在位於客房一角的書桌上，修長的手指拉開銀色的拉鍊，從裡頭取出一個黑色的長方形盒子。

他雙手按開位於黑色盒子兩側的按鈕，排列得整整齊齊的金屬零件在窗外透進房內的光線下閃著黑芒，Bond熟練地將金屬零件從盒中取出組裝，不到五分鐘一把瓦爾特PPK出現在男人的掌間。

Q在Bond回去MI6覆命的時候就已經先行攔截，金髮的特工極度不情願地將智能型的瓦爾特PPK繳回Quarter Branch，他將卸下彈匣的配槍放到Q的辦公桌上，對著端著馬克杯的Q開口說道。

“應該有其他我可以平常使用的東西吧？”

Q的回答很簡單，年輕的軍需官不快不慢地瞟了金髮藍眼的特工一眼，啜了口冒著熱氣的伯爵紅茶，從一旁的抽屜中找出一個黑色的長方形盒子，將它遞給Bond。

“別搞丟了，James。”年輕的軍需官看著男人將盒子打開，將身體轉回電腦前面，手指流暢地在鍵盤上敲擊著，“否則就從你的薪水扣。”

“不能刷卡嗎？Q？”Bond將黑色的盒子收起，語調有些慵懶，帶著磁性的尾音些微上揚。

“前提是長官肯在核銷單上簽名，007。”Q頭也不回地說道，舉起左手向轉身離開的Bond示意。

Bond放下手中剛組裝好的槍枝，他微側過頭，透過半拉上窗簾的窗戶，優雅古老的城市街景映入天藍色的眼瞳中，縱橫交錯的水道交織成一張緊密的聯絡網，貢多拉的船夫搖動手中的槳，用著渾厚的聲音唱著動人情歌，間或還會聽到來自觀光客的驚呼聲以及笑語。

義大利的水都威尼斯，自從有著迷人灰藍色眼瞳的戀人生命消逝在其中一條水道後，Bond再也沒有來過的地方。

男人將瓦爾特PPK繫在小腿上，純黑色的長褲掩蓋了槍枝冷硬的線條，Bond將僅剩下衣物的行李袋丟入位於門口的衣櫃中，走出房間。

Bond走在以古老石板鋪成的街道上，有著迷人風情的水都吸引來自世界各地的遊客前來，拉丁語系與印歐語系的語言在空氣中纏繞，其中偶爾夾雜聲調奇特來自遠東地區的語言，三四名看起來像是大學生年紀的青年男女從他旁邊經過，接著男人被一名看起來同樣年紀的年輕女孩冒失地撞上，她飄逸的長髮飛揚，在陽光下閃耀著宛若黑曜石般的光芒，Bond微微一愣，而對方滿臉通紅地連聲道歉，隨即回到在一旁等待的同伴之間，一行人繼續笑鬧著向前。

Bond站在原地看著女孩的背影消失在轉角，男人再度提起腳步往前走去，他看到一名披著披肩的老婦人坐在一處門口前的階梯上，身旁擺了幾籃美麗的鮮花。

Bond走過去，從裡頭挑出一枝帶刺的純白玫瑰，將它遞給老婦人。

“您想要用什麼顏色的呢？先生？”老婦人接過純白玫瑰，用手示意在籃子後方的一個小盒子，裡頭整齊地放著各色絲帶。

“黑色。”

老婦人看了站在眼前的俊朗男人一眼，有著時光痕跡的手指從中挑出一條純黑的絲帶，在帶刺的莖幹上打上一個美麗的蝴蝶結。

“願您有個平靜的一天，先生。”老婦人接過Bond手中的硬幣，輕聲地說道。

Bond拿著純白的玫瑰花走著，他漸漸遠離了人聲鼎沸的鬧區，路上的行人變得稀少，偶爾經過的當地人用疑惑的眼神看著這名外國男子，不過金髮藍眼的特工不以為意。

最後，Bond在一處水道前停下腳步，天藍色的眼瞳凝視著平靜無波的水面，Vesper動人的倩影再次從記憶深處中浮上腦海，男人的手腕輕輕一彈，純白玫瑰輕巧無聲地落在水面上，純黑的絲帶在水中蕩漾，Bond轉身離去。

晚上九點整，Bond推開了飯店女櫃檯員推薦的酒吧門，走到酒吧吧檯前方點了一杯馬丁尼，接著坐上吧檯區的高腳椅。

吧檯附近有塊小舞台，一名聲音渾厚的黑人女歌手輕緩地唱著愛情，伴奏的薩克斯風樂音在空氣中縈繞，Bond舉起自己的酒杯啜了一口，天藍色的眼眸微閉。

“英國人都喜歡馬丁尼嗎？Mr. Smith？”一甜美的女聲在耳畔響起，Bond嘴角輕勾，轉過頭看著說話的女人。

不同於上班時保守優雅的裝扮，Marita微捲的金色長髮披肩，一身火紅色的小洋裝很好地展現她姣好的身材，那雙他見過的淺灰帶著綠色的眼眸，在酒吧昏暗的燈光下，色調顯得暗了些。

更接近他昨天見過的那雙眼。

“義大利人都喜歡什麼呢？親愛的Marita？”

“這個嗎……”女人湊近了Bond的臉頰，吐氣如蘭，“快樂、熱情，還有……”她輕吻著對方性感的唇角，伸出舌尖輕輕勾劃。

“刺激。”Marita語帶笑意。

清晨時分，Bond在酒店的大床上睜開眼，臥在他身旁的Marita睡得香甜，男人推開身上的絲質被單無聲地走下床，他赤裸著走向浴室，溫熱的水流從上而下灑在他誘人的身體上，天藍色的眼眸看著印在自己胸膛的紅色吻痕，Bond的眉頭蹙了蹙。

半個小時後，穿著白色浴袍的男人踏出浴室，床上的人依舊沉睡著，Bond換上外出服，將輕便的行李收拾好，把酒店的房卡留在床邊的小桌旁，拿著行李袋離開房間。

Bond坐在機場的等候區的椅子上，義大利熱情的陽光透過偌大的玻璃牆照入，在地上留下燦爛的光影，男人跟著一眾搭乘班機的旅客走過空橋，不久，飛往倫敦的直航班機緩緩向前滑行。

Bond想，他還是比較喜歡英國倫敦，他早已習慣濕冷又灰濛的天氣，以及縈繞那座城市的優雅及內斂。


	9. Chapter 9

到底一切是怎麼開始的？

夜幕低垂，空氣中有著濕潤的氣息，Bond身上的白色襯衫已經解開領口及胸前的扣子，原先繞在脖頸間的領帶被解下，男人坐在自己的公寓中的單人座沙發上，身前的茶几擺著一瓶伏特加，透明的方形酒杯被修長的手指扣在指間，天藍色的眼眸微閉，狀似在思考。

Bond不否認，在得知Mallory並非他所想的那樣對他的任務漠不關心後，他對這名新任上司開始感到好奇。Mallory是上過戰場的男人，這名前陸軍上校曾經跟著軍隊踏上北愛爾蘭的土地，接著過了一段不短被敵方俘虜的日子，最後活著回到英國。

就算不是身為MI6的00小組的情報員，Bond也能夠猜測當初Mallory在被俘擄的時候，敵方會用什麼手段來接待淪為階下囚的高級軍官。加諸於肉體的刑求或者是精神上的壓力並不可怕，所有拷問的最終目的都是為了要摧毀一個人秉持的信念，透過強烈的痛覺、銳利的語言或是其他輔助工具試圖動搖人心，誘使被拷問者在心中開始質疑，詰問自身秉持的信念是否值得。

是否值得付出一切，也在所不惜？

Bond相信，Mallory就像所有從軍的軍人一樣，受過專業的訓練來應付避無可避的情況。然而，等到真正面臨困境之時，來自本能對於死亡的恐懼感超乎一般人能夠想像，那往往能夠輕易地屈服一位訓練有素的軍人，曾經發下的誓言被無情地丟棄，破碎迷離。

不過，顯然他的新任長官並不是這一類人，Bond將裝著半滿的伏特加的酒杯湊上唇邊。

在Bond第一次與Mallory見面時，男人自身從骨子裡透出的強大與冷肅氣息讓金髮藍眼的特工後頸的寒毛豎起，他的直覺敏銳地嗅到危險的信號，M夫人當時變得有些緊繃的情緒可以佐證，那並不是錯覺。

雖然男人當時的官僚作派非常惹人厭，不過他事後回想，Mallory像是一隻踏著慵懶步伐的雄獅，游刃有餘又氣定神閒地踏入原本屬於M夫人的領地，男人的神情總是似笑非笑，那雙閃著光芒的榛綠色眼眸盯著他與她，似在評估要從哪一處展開攻勢，才能將他們一擊斃命。

當時的Bond並沒有想到，有朝一日，Mallory竟然會直接掌管軍情六處，英國的情報重鎮，男人變成了他的直屬上司。

而他的確有能力坐上那個位置。Bond放下手中的空酒杯，拿起伏特加的酒瓶再次將透明的酒液注入杯中。

說實話，當初帶著M夫人回到MI6的Bond並未想過自己的退路，他的眼中只看得到安詳地躺在自己懷抱中的女人，直到Mallory以上級的姿態出聲喚回他的注意力，過不了多久，他隨即被男人打暈。

Bond在醫療部單人病房醒來的第一天，等Veronica跟Tanner都離開病房後，他隨即收起方才在同僚面前展現的輕鬆模樣，天藍色的眼眸放空地看著空白的天花板。

一切都已經結束了，當時的他是這樣想的。

M夫人已然逝去，軍情六處勢必需要一位新的領導人，但無論新任的M是什麼身分，比起花時間去取得上一任重用的情報員的信任，直接扶植一位自己的心腹顯然快得多，而且保證對方會聽命行事。

James Bond，這個名字的名聲以及代表的意涵，他有自知之明。

Bond已經有心理準備，不久之後，MI6的幕僚長就會奉新任長官的命令，一臉凝重地站在他的病床邊，老好人Tanner會試圖用言語安撫他的情緒，接著一份電腦列印的退休申請書就會出現在他病床邊的小桌上。

他不會怪罪任何人，易地而處，他也不會放任一個任性妄為的傢伙繼續擁著007的代號。

然而，事情卻與他所想像的不一樣。

Bond注視著手中的酒杯，透明的酒液在玻璃杯中晃蕩，隱約映出那雙天藍色的眼眸，奇異的光采一閃而過。

Mallory，那個作風冷肅的男人，先是在他精神以及體力都瀕臨極限的時候，果斷的一手劈暈他，而之後當他失去意識躺在病床上的時候，又插手醫療部對他的治療方案，再加上男人在病房中與Tanner的談話，讓Bond輕易地察覺到一些事情。

Mallory……並沒有逼退他的意思，相反地，男人的所作所為可視作是非常明顯的表態。

他會接納前任M一手培養的007，並給予同樣的尊重以及信任。

男人的決定十分令Bond意外，但就以對方的氣度以及作為，金髮藍眼的特工願意承認Mallory作為直屬長官的身分，也願意在正常情況下給予忠誠──不過，他心裡明白，男人與M夫人得到的是不一樣的。

Gareth Mallory，Bond在心中默念著男人的名字，將手中的酒一飲而盡，修長的手指將空的酒杯擺在伏特加的空瓶旁邊，從單人沙發上起身，隨手找了一件還算保暖的長風衣套上，離開自己的公寓。

結束一天的工作，洗漱完畢且穿著睡袍的Mallory在書房看書，驀然，Mallory將注意力從架在大腿上的精裝書移開，男人的頭微側，榛綠色的眼眸看著牆壁，若有所思。

Mallory覺得方才似乎聽到臥房傳來奇異的聲響，但是，那聲音十分微小且瞬間就消失，讓他不能確定是否是自己的錯覺。

男人很快地做出決定，他拿起桌上的書籤夾入方才讀到的段落，將精裝書放上桌面，從抽屜中拿出一把上膛的白朗寧，踩著無聲的步伐往寢室走去。

Mallory走到臥房的門口，發現原本關上的窗戶被人打開，窗簾在微涼的夜風下飄動，雨水特有氣息漫入房內，一個身形看起來眼熟的人影正站在窗戶的前方，榛綠色的眼微微瞇起，一絲疑惑快速地閃過，扣在板機上的手指並未動作。

“Good evening, Sir.”那個人影緩聲說道，而Mallory伸手打開了牆上電燈開關，看見麾下的特工站在自己的臥房裡，才將手中的白朗寧放下。

“Mr. Bond？”Mallory看著金髮藍眼的特工，完全不曉得對方的來意，他記得對方的休假還有幾天才結束，男人淡淡地開口問道。

“你在這裡做什麼？”榛綠色的雙眼審視著Bond，“若是要覆命，你應該選擇上班時間到MI6報到，007。”

Bond佇立在原地看著站在門口的Mallory，突然輕笑一聲，“我公寓中的酒喝完了，Sir。”

天藍色的眼眸看著榛綠色的眼瞳，“我想您應該不會介意分享。”

“看來你體檢報告並未造假，Mr. Bond。”Mallory微微蹙起眉頭，他清楚地記得上頭寫著酒精成癮一詞，“過多的酒精對你並沒有任何幫助。”

“不，它很有用，Sir。”Bond脫下稍微被雨水浸濕的長風衣，將它隨意地擱在一旁的椅子上。

“可以讓我暫時放空，不去思考。”

Mallory因為Bond的回答沉吟了一會兒，“我仍然不贊同用這種方式處理，Mr. Bond。”榛綠色的眼眸看了過去，帶著淡淡的譴責。

“下個月有體能檢測，你想因為成績不合格被我下令暫時停職？”

“是嗎，Sir？”特工天藍色的眼眸對上男人榛綠色的雙眼，Bond踏著宛若貓科動物般的優雅步伐往Mallory緩步走去，嘴邊勾起性感誘人的弧度。

“是的，Mr. Bond。而且我不會同意讓Q竄改你的成績。”Mallory平靜地看著朝自己走來的Bond，榛綠色的眼瞳變得深沉，他明顯地感受到今夜出現在他公寓內的特工與幾個月前摸進他客廳的人不同，Mallory看得出來Bond內心有一個計劃，但是他無從得知內容。

“除了酒精以外，還有另一種方式能夠達到同樣的效果。”Bond站在Mallory的面前，天藍色的眼眸中出現奇異的光采，他緩緩地湊近男人的臉頰，Mallory沒有動作，臉上看不出任何表情。

“Sex。”從柔軟雙唇吐出的詞語帶著慵懶的語調，字尾的氣音被刻意拉得綿長，Bond湊近想要含吮男人的唇，但Mallory的頭微微一側，讓特工的唇印在他的臉頰上。

“你喝了多少，Mr. Bond？”Mallory淡淡地問道，榛綠色的眼眸依舊平靜，他從Bond身上聞到些許酒氣，又察覺出那雙天藍色的眼眸比平時還要水潤，男人想，他已經找出今夜特工變得怪異的原因。

Bond頭一偏，略微思索了下，索性整個人都靠到Mallory的身上，將重量壓了過去，金棕色的頭抵在男人的頸窩旁，低聲笑著。

“兩瓶伏特加，Sir。”他用著報告公事的語氣說道，而就如他所猜測的，Mallory沒有推開他。

“你就是個不讓人省心的傢伙，Mr. Bond。”男人的語氣依舊平淡，不過他伸出手扶著倒在自己身上的特工。

“我假設你的胃裡除了兩瓶伏特加外，沒有其他的東西？”男人架起將全身的重量癱在他身上的特工，帶著他往床的方向走去。

“完全正確，Sir。”Bond懶洋洋地回道，Mallory毫不客氣地將他扔在床上。

“然後，你大費周章地在半夜擅闖你上司的公寓，只為了滿足你的惡趣味，看他是否會對你翻臉，是嗎？”

Mallory雙手環在胸前站在床邊，從上而下地看著仰躺在自己床上的Bond，榛綠色的眼中波瀾不驚。

“你就是個任性妄為的傢伙，Mr. Bond。”

“我不否認，Sir。”Bond低低地笑了，雙手手肘用力將上半身撐起，胸前的皮膚透過敞開的襯衫展現在Mallory眼前，“但您說的並不完全正確。”

“是嗎，Mr. Bond？”

“是的，Sir。”Bond抬起頭，宛若蒼穹般清澈的藍眸直直地看著Mallory，“我只是對一個問題感到好奇。”

男人帶著探究的眼神朝他看去，Bond輕巧地眨了眨眼，勾起性感的微笑，聲音變得低啞。

“您想要我嗎？Sir？”

“……你喝醉了，Mr. Bond。”Mallory平淡地說道，他轉過身想要離開臥房，不過Bond猛地一把扯住他身上的睡袍，用力地往後拉扯，特工突如其來的舉動出乎男人的意料，Mallory猝不及防地向後倒去，背部撞上柔軟的床墊，而Bond動作俐落地翻身跨坐在他的腰間，同時壓制住他的雙手。

“Mr. Bond。”榛綠色的眼瞳危險地瞇了起來，Mallory的聲調低沉，帶著濃濃的警告意味。

“鬆手，你這個醉鬼。”

Bond完全不在意Mallory隱隱的怒氣，他壓低身體，天藍色的眼眸看著榛綠色的眼瞳好一會，將嘴唇湊上男人的耳畔。

“Sir……”Bond的吐息輕緩地滑過Mallory脖頸的皮膚，帶來輕微的搔癢感。

“Fuck me。”

Bond感覺到被壓在身下的Mallory微微一頓，接著曾經體驗過的冷肅氣息再度出現男人四周，榛綠色的眼瞳銳利地盯著他，接著帶著冷意的語調說道。

“你知道你在做什麼嗎，Mr. Bond？”

“再清楚不過，Sir。”Bond放開了原先壓制住Mallory的雙手，天藍色的眼眸帶著挑釁望著男人，修長的手指來到胸前的襯衫，一顆一顆地將鈕扣解開。

“我正在引誘我的直屬長官。”金髮藍眼的特工身上的襯衫完全敞開，露出經過良好鍛鍊的肌肉線條，Bond似笑非笑地看著Mallory，坐在男人腹肌上的臀輕輕地蹭了下。

“接著打算好好地睡一覺，Sir。”

“……很好，Mr. Bond。”


	10. Chapter 10

Mallory坐在自己的辦公室裡，漆黑如午夜的西裝外套披在辦公椅背上，純白襯衫的雙手袖子向上捲起，光滑的實木桌面上擺著一台筆記型電腦，榛綠色的眼眸靜靜地凝視著檔案上一周前殉職的探員照片，修長的手指在鍵盤上輕聲地敲擊。

在男人打上最後一個句子後，螢幕上閃爍的游標停下，Mallory將悼念的訃聞重新瀏覽一遍，窗外隱隱地傳來雷鳴，榛綠色的眼眸朝窗戶的方向移去。

今天，陰沉又厚重的烏雲依舊籠罩著倫敦，清冽的寒風呼嘯而過，綿密的雨幕落下，將整座城市浸染上些許寂寥。

Mallory將寫好的悼文用電子郵件寄到人事部門，修長的手指壓下筆記型電腦的蓋子，雙手的袖子被重新放下，男人將自己的衣著打理整齊，就在他打算套上西裝外套時，Tanner的聲音在幾聲禮貌的敲門聲後傳來。

“長官。”幕僚長打開辦公室的門，手中拿著一個褐色的牛皮紙袋，Mallory伸手接過後打開，一份00小組特勤人員的任命書放在裡頭。

“關於稍早見過的接任003的人選，您的意思是？”Tanner問道，Mallory將裡面的文件抽出來，榛綠色的眼眸快速地掃過上頭的文字。

在Bond前來繳交延遲許久的醫療報告的前一個小時，Tanner先帶著一位從未見過的青年來到他的辦公室，在Mallory榛綠色的眼中，對方看起來十分年輕，英挺的臉上顯露出微微緊張的樣子，深棕色的眼眸則閃動著光芒。

對青年眼中的情緒，長年處在上級的男人對此並不陌生，那是對自身能力的驕傲以及對即將承擔的責任所表現的躍躍欲試，當他還在軍中的時候，每一年的新兵入伍時刻，穿著一身整齊筆挺的陸軍上校制服的Mallory，都會在那些年輕的臉龐上看見同樣的光采。

“我相信你的眼光，Tanner。”Mallory翻到文件的最後一頁，拿起桌上的鋼筆在簽名欄上簽下自己名字，“就憑他之前在伊拉克服役整整三年的經歷，我想他能夠勝任這個位置。”男人淡淡地說，將簽好名的文件裝回紙袋中，把東西遞給幕僚長，Tanner忍不住微笑。

“有著常人難有的好運氣，長官。”MI6的幕僚長調侃道，這名預定進入00特勤小組的人選是前英國皇家海軍陸戰隊的成員，曾隨著部隊到中東戰場服役三年的時間，協助當地政府對抗由恐怖份子組成的武裝游擊軍團。

基本上，能夠在危險的戰區上生存，曾上過戰場的Mallory清楚地知道，在充滿不確定因素的整體環境下，經過無數次的隨機炸彈攻擊，能夠全身安然無恙地回到英國，個人能力僅占極小的影響，大多是靠著無法捉摸的幸運才得以避開一次次的凶險。

作為一個常常遊走於生死邊界的特工，當人力所及的事情全數佈署完畢後，往往決定任務成敗的關鍵，就是如此的機運。

“話說回來，似乎00小組成員或多或少都有這樣的特質，長官。”Tanner將牛皮紙袋收起。

“前任的003……現在該稱呼他Dexter Green，殉職前在MI6服務將近四年的時間，我記得他有過一個任務，內容是把人質從一棟即將被炸毀的廢棄大樓中救出。根據Veronica說的，與敵方交火過的Green當時左手臂已經算是廢了，右腿的傷勢也不輕，不過他在擊殺了所有的敵人後，硬是把已經昏過去的人質綁在自己背上，在大樓即將爆炸的前一分鐘逃了出來。”

“然而，Green並不是最突出的那位，Bond才是箇中翹楚。”

聽見幕僚長提到那位金髮特工的名字，Mallory將視線看了過去，Tanner並沒有注意到對方的目光，他像是想到什麼，忍俊不住地輕笑。

“在目前編制的00小組特工裡，Bond做的事情永遠是數一數二的危險又瘋狂，每每都考驗MI6相關人員的精神承受度，Mrs. Mansfield曾說他就是她頭痛的根源，而有一任的軍需官可說是受不了Bond不按牌理出牌的個性才申請轉調的。”

Mallory靜靜地聽著，Tanner溫和的聲音繼續傳來，笑意中帶點無奈。

“不過，他的運氣真的是數一數二的好……幸虧如此。”

Tanner有些感嘆，對著長官點頭示意後就拿著文件離開，Mallory榛綠色的眼眸看著已然合上的門板，將披掛在椅背上的純黑西裝外套穿上，將辦公桌面收拾整齊後，提著自己的公事包離開MI6。

到底一切是怎麼開始的？

Mallory作在專屬座車的後座，榛綠色的眼眸平淡地看著車窗外的街景，昏暗的天色讓原先透明的防彈玻璃帶著宛若鏡子的效果，他看到自己的面容倒映其上，看似在沉思。

男人回想著那天，金髮藍眼的特工趁著夜色，再一次未經允許就翻進他的住所，Bond的金褐色短髮被雨水淋濕，吐息間彷彿帶著令人迷醉的氣息，他勾著Mallory從未見過的惑人微笑，在臥室昏暗的燈光下，天藍色的眼眸閃著說不清意味的光芒，看起來十分的……性感誘人。

Mallory修長的手指輕輕敲擊著大腿，榛綠色的眼眸微垂。

他想，也許私底下流傳在部門間，關於Bond輝煌的風流韻事並無誇大，金髮藍眼的特工的確深諳其道。

流轉在那雙眼中的藍太過誘惑人心，彷彿能夠穿透一切顯露於外的偽裝，直達那最深沉隱密的慾望所在，就連一向自認自制力不錯的Mallory，在那個夜晚，都忍不住為它妥協。

Bond用那雙藍得驚人的眼瞅著他，嘴邊噙著勾人的弧度，極其緩慢地將身上的襯衫脫下，手掌撫上胸膛上結實的肌肉，以磨人的速度向下，修長的手指滑過經過鍛鍊的腹肌，碰到了扣在腰間的皮帶扣環。

與此同時，Bond坐在Mallory下腹的臀則一直小幅度地前後挪移，不時還會碰觸到男人被睡袍覆蓋的下身，Bond有力的大腿夾著Mallory的腰側，隨著臀部的動作輕輕磨蹭，欲拒還迎。

男人看著坐在自己身上的特工抽出環在腰間的皮帶，隨手將它扔到床下，對方身上的西裝褲頭的鈕扣已被解開，金屬拉鍊嘶地一聲被特工的手指拉下。Bond微微抬起腰身，一手將壓在身下的Mallory的睡袍拉鬆，一手則俐落地除去穿在身上的西裝長褲以及貼身衣物，榛綠色的眼眸看著對方快速地完成動作，男人微揚起眉。

“Practice makes perfect, Mr. Bond?” Mallory的聲音帶著些許戲謔。

“Certainly, Sir.” Bond當作沒聽懂男人話語中的意涵，雙手握住對方身前的睡袍往兩旁一扯， Mallory的身體盡數展現在對方眼前，而Bond並不意外地看到一副精實的身軀，天藍色的眼眸閃過滿意的神色。

Mallory平時穿著西裝的外表看起來與一般政府官員相似，但氣質上卻有著明顯不同，整齊的訂製三件套西裝將男人曾在軍中歷練過的身型掩蓋，卻很好地襯托出他身上冷肅又強大的氣息。

Bond眨了眨眼睛，調整自己的姿勢，讓彼此的下身碰觸摩娑，半晌，男人看到對方金棕色的頭往下移動，接著感受到一溫暖濕潤的觸感。

Mallory的眸色比平時更加深沉，男人原先平放在床上的手微微用力，將自己的上半身撐起，看著全身赤裸的特工伏在下方。如Mallory所預料的，縱橫情場的Bond技巧爐火純青，原先毫無動靜的莖幹在他熱辣的挑逗下勃發，靈活的舌頭舔過柱身帶來愉悅感受，不時配合著兩頰肌肉收縮磨蹭。

Bond吮吻著Mallory的慾望，嘴唇輕輕摩擦著柔軟的頂端，他突然抬起頭看了男人一眼，而接收到特工眼神的Mallory一挑眉，下一秒，他忍不住從喉間溢出一聲悶哼。

“唔！”

Bond擺正自己的頭部，放鬆了喉間的肌肉，將Mallory的陰莖全數含入嘴中，Mallory甚至清晰地感受到Bond的嘴唇碰觸到下身皮膚的感覺，特工花了一點時間適應長官的尺寸與調息後，開始徐徐地吞吐著。

敏感的器官被溫暖的口腔包覆著，圓潤的頂端處在對方的喉頭，Bond每一次的吞嚥動作帶動著附近的肌肉擠壓他，Mallory收緊了原先平放在身側的雙手，察覺自身的吐息漸漸變得不穩。

似乎，太小看對方了。榛綠色的眼眸微瞇，Mallory開始淺淺地在Bond口中戳刺，力道並不大，但Bond依舊感受到隱約的危險感，他鬆口讓Mallory的下身滑出，一條淫靡的銀絲連結著彼此。

“咳，Sir。”Bond重新坐回Mallory的下腹，壓低了上半身讓彼此的胸膛曖昧地觸碰，特工的雙手手肘撐在男人的頭部兩側，“您真的讓我驚訝。”

“你也不遑多讓，Mr. Bond。”Mallory意味深長地說道，他並不意外Bond的口技高明，但對方熟練地來了幾次沒有嘔吐反應的深喉，Mallory承認，他的確對此措手不及。

“聽見您的評語，Sir。”Bond的手指來到Mallory勃起的莖幹，將那猙獰的巨物引導至自己的股間，另一手的手指撐開穴口，“讓我深感榮幸。”

Bond的句尾聲剛落，金髮藍眼的特工腰身用力向下一沉，Mallory感覺自己挺進了一緊窄又溫暖的甬道，兩旁的柔軟腔壁隨即吸附上柱身，雖然隨之而起的快感不斷襲上腦海，Mallory仍用力地握住Bond的腰身，阻止對方繼續下坐。

榛綠色的眼瞳中燃起火焰，帶著隱隱的怒意。

“007。”男人的聲調十分冰冷，讓人無法錯認其中的危險。

“給我一個解釋。”Mallory銳利的眼神直接穿透Bond的身體，緩緩地開口說道，“你是否想蓄意傷害你的身體？”

Mallory清楚地感覺到，當自己進入對方體內時，Bond的身體幾不可察地頓了下，接著濕滑的液體從內部淌落，沾染上他的性器。男人跟女人不同，身體在進行性事的時候並不會分泌出潤滑的液體，因此Mallory清楚此刻Bond甬道內的是什麼。

不久，臥室的空間除了代表情慾的麝香味外，一股淡淡的血腥飄散其中。

“你最好老實回答，007。”Mallory的大掌扣住Bond的脖頸，姆指與食指危險又精準地壓在對方兩側的動脈上方。

“這關係到我是否應該馬上決定讓你停職，然後將你丟入醫療室專屬病房裡進行一系列的精神療程。”

"Sir…”面對Mallory的質問，Bond的天藍色眼眸凝視著男人，從唇間吐出的詞帶著些許慵懶的氣音，Mallory無從分辨那流轉在藍眸眼中的奇異光采代表的意涵，不過他知道身上的特工並不打算乖乖地坦白。

Mallory的猜測的確沒錯，Bond的手覆上男人箝制住自己柔韌腰間的掌，相較於兩人連接處的火熱，從對方手心傳來的熱度顯得溫和，Bond的手指輕撫過Mallory的手背，再一次地將腰身下沉。

“啊……”

“呃。”

Mallory悶哼一聲，榛綠色的眼眸看著騎在自己身上的Bond，他的脖頸向後仰起，展現誘人的線條，男人扣在其上的手並未離開，Mallory察覺，他從未見過如此姿態的Bond，一向強勢又不馴的特工此刻看起來顯得無助又脆弱，危險地勾動著潛伏在黑暗的東西。

Mallory暗自深吸了一口氣，壓制住內心因Bond挑逗而起的施虐慾望。

Bond方才的動作將插入到一半的性器全部吞入，幾縷鮮紅的血絲順著彼此的相連處滑下，敏感的器官瞬間被宛若高級天鵝絨的柔軟內壁包覆，緊窄的甬道像是有意識般地吸吮著他，男人全憑著良好的自制力，才沒有馬上在Bond體內兇狠地抽插。

“Sir…”Bond彷彿沒察覺到Mallory的隱忍，他並不在意後方已被男人的性器撕裂的傷口傳來刺痛──相較於槍傷或是銳器的穿刺傷，這點痛楚完全可以忽略不計──用夾在Mallory身側的大腿當作支撐點，在男人的身體上方起伏，抓握在腰間的手掌力道陡然加大，天藍色的眼眸看著榛綠色的眼瞳，Bond緩慢地俯下身體，吐著熱息的唇在男人的唇前方停下。

“您會讓我好好睡一覺的，對嗎？”金髮藍眼的特工微笑，藍得驚人的眼眸此時的色澤變得更深，在昏暗的臥室燈光下看起來妖冶惑人，Bond含著Mallory的臀往左右一扭，接著縮緊甬道。

“Fuck me, Sir.” Bond低沉帶著磁性的男聲輕緩地滑過男人的耳畔，而Mallory有些驚訝地發現，他無法拒絕對方的要求。

……絕對都是那雙藍眼睛的錯。Mallory在心中想著，暗自輕嘆。

“下不為例，Mr. Bond。”語畢，男人不再保持被動的立場，強勁的腰狠狠地向上一頂，粗壯的性器直接捅入對方身體深處。

“呃！”Bond因為Mallory的突進，尖銳的痛楚穿透敏感窄小的甬道，他從喉間溢出一聲壓抑的呻吟，不過他並沒有停下腰部的動作，相反地，Mallory感覺到Bond正在試圖跟上他的韻律，榛綠色的眼眸閃過銳光。

Mallory的動作不帶任何憐惜以及溫柔，猛烈的進出撕裂原先已經受傷的內壁，鮮紅的血液潤澤著承受凌厲攻勢的甬道，使得男人的入侵的動作更加順暢，Bond配合Mallory的挺進擺動腰臀，體內赤燙堅硬的性器一次次擦劃過帶來極樂的那點，夾雜著痛楚的快感讓他忍不住仰頭喘息。

“啊！Sir！” Bond感覺到身下的男人換了姿勢，原先躺在床上的Mallory撐起自己改為跪坐，體內壯碩的性器頂端直接壓在他的前列腺上，突如其來的刺激讓他忍不住迸發了白濁，黏膩的稠狀液體濺上男人的胸口以及下頷，Mallory慢條斯理地用手指刮下沾在下頷處的白色精液，將它抹上Bond的臉頰。

“我開始擔心了，Mr. Bond。” Mallory輕笑，強健的腰臀用著極大的力道向上猛頂，握在Bond柔韌腰間的雙手則配合地將對方的身體下拉，“以你的速度……我非常好奇，你究竟是怎麼搞定那些人的？”

“哈啊！……呃！”仍沉浸在高潮愉悅中的Bond沒有聽到Mallory的調侃，剛發洩過的身體十分的敏感，男人堅硬碩大的下身依舊不知疲累地在他體內抽動，柔軟的內壁不斷地被火熱的巨物摩擦，比方才還要強烈的快感襲卷Bond的神經，天藍色的眼瞳微睜，俊朗的面容顯現出失神的模樣。

先前的兩瓶伏特加此時開始發揮作用，天藍色的眼眸變得愈發迷離，Bond感受不到自己身體的重量，思緒正緩慢地遠去，熾熱的情慾主宰大腦，迫使他承受身下男人猛烈的抽插。

Mallory看著坐在自己懷中的Bond，榛綠色的眼眸微愣，他忍不住用修長的手指撫上那雙波光迷離的水色藍眸，而Bond像是終於回神一般，原先撐在床單上的雙手向上，抱住了Mallory厚實的背部，將頭靠在他的頸窩處克制地低哼。

男人一頓，在他的印象中，Bond一直都是用帶著強勢又挑釁的眼神看著他，然而此刻，他卻見到對方鮮少展現的面貌，男人加重了攻勢，逼出特工更多壓抑的低喘。

“……我真的搞不懂你，Mr. Bond。”榛綠色的眼瞳中難得出現困惑，Mallory喃喃地道。

Mallory並不清楚，為什麼Bond會選擇他作為排遣慾望的對象，但他的確是應了Bond的要求，將金髮特工的體力全數消耗殆盡。最後，他扣住Bond平坦結實的下腹，強健的大腿壓住對方的雙腿，在一個猛烈的撞擊後釋放在Bond體內，Mallory鬆開支撐住對方的手，Bond的身體隨即無力地向前軟倒，整個人趴伏在床上，天藍色的眼眸早已合起，顯然是在之前的性事中就已失去意識。

Mallory緩緩地將自己從Bond體內抽離，榛綠色的眼眸看著夾雜著鮮紅血液的白濁徐徐從紅腫的穴口淌下，他將兩隻手指從入口探入，輕輕刮著沾滿精液的內壁，將它引導而出。

探入特工體內的指尖感受到明顯濕潤的黏膜，而已然失去意識的Bond從鼻間發出不適的哼聲，Mallory知道自己碰觸到方才被撕裂的傷口，手指的動作變得更加輕柔，等到將對方體內的濁液清出來後，Mallory看著昏睡過去的Bond，略微思考了一下，接著動手將特工扛起，調整好浴缸出水的水溫後將人放入裡頭，轉身回去將凌亂不堪的床單換下。

Mallory回到自己的公寓，將公事包放在客廳的沙發上，男人修長的手指拉開繫在領口間的領帶，隨意地將它擱在茶几上，墨黑如午夜的西裝外套攤在沙發的椅背上，Mallory打開自己的酒櫃，平靜地看著一個空酒瓶被擺在最明顯的地方，修長的手指將它與另一瓶未開封的威士忌取出。

男人坐在客廳的單人座沙發上，指間扣著玻璃方形酒杯，榛綠色的眼眸微垂，另一手的手指輕輕地敲擊著沙發扶手。

在那個夜晚過後，Bond無聲無息地出現在Mallory公寓的次數明顯增加，有次剛結束一整天繁重工作的Mallory回到家，精神上的疲勞讓他一向敏銳的感官變得遲鈍，沒有在第一時間察覺Bond出現，等到Bond踏入自己的警戒範圍時，被反射神經掌控的Mallory直接用上膛的白朗寧瞄準對方的胸口開槍，不過被身手矯健的現役特工躲過。

“……你可以出聲，Mr. Bond。” Mallory看著破壞牆上壁紙的彈孔，榛綠色的眼眸冷睨著悠閒地坐在沙發上的Bond。

“007 is reporting for duty, Sir.” Bond慵懶地答道，將手中的酒杯朝著長官一舉，天藍色的眼眸閃著挑釁意味濃厚的光。

Mallory淡淡地看著擺在眼前茶几上的空酒瓶，將手中的空酒杯放在旁邊。

從他與Bond上床那天起算，時間已然過去一年，而現下看來，這份關係似乎……還會繼續下去。

就Mallory個人來說，他並沒有刻意禁慾，只是他鮮少碰到能夠挑起他興趣的對象，無論對方是男是女。當身體的慾望需要紓解，Mallory便會找一天晚上，到高級俱樂部裡找還算順眼的對象共度一夜，而自從跟Bond發展成床伴的關係後，他就再也沒踏入俱樂部的門檻。

不過，他的認知似乎出現誤差。Mallory眨了眨榛綠色的眼眸，伸手撫上眼角，一絲困惑的情緒再度浮現。

身為一個床伴，他會跟Bond用辛辣的言語互相調情，會在熱烈的情事時撫摸Bond性感的身軀，偶爾會在結束性事後替Bond清理，然而，身為一個床伴，他從來沒有主動用唇碰觸過Bond，一次也沒有。

Mallory承認，他還是有點老派的保守作風，他不輕易與人交流唇上的溫度，相較之下，Bond的小動作就顯得多了。

男人想著今天出現在自己辦公室的特工，想著他留下的話語，驀然，榛綠色的眼瞳微微睜大，心中有個猜測隱然浮現，不過Mallory輕笑一聲，隨即將那個可能性從腦海中抹去。

將放在茶几上的酒杯斟上半滿的琥珀色酒液，男人端起酒杯抿了一口，接著，輕輕地嘆了口氣，緩聲開口。

“你應該知道，我家的電鈴沒壞，Mr. Bond。”

語畢，Mallory側過頭看著椅背後方，被喚出名字的金髮特工悄然地站在距他五步遠的地方，唇角微勾。


	11. Chapter 11

Bond站在原地，天藍色的眼眸看著背對著他的男人，Mallory僅在出聲的時候看了他一眼，隨即轉過頭，將注意力放回手中的酒杯上。

幾個小時前，Bond人處在Mallory的辦公室裡，也許男人並沒有察覺，不過他發現對方罕見地露出一絲疲態，男人剛毅的唇線顯得生硬，兩道英氣的眉微微蹙起。

Mallory說話的聲調一如以往地平淡，但Bond敏銳的直覺能從中感受到些微的倦意。

因此，不管坐在辦公桌後的Mallory對於彼此距離太過親暱的暗示，Bond依舊決定依照自己的想法，趁著男人不注意的時候，快速地在對方顯露疲憊的眼角留下輕吻，接著乾脆地離開。

至於他這麼做的理由？Bond不否認自己對於Mallory有高度的興趣，外表冷肅的男人並不如他當初想像中的死板無趣，相反地，無論是在言語交鋒或是在床上交流，Mallory一直都保持著游刃有餘的態度，從沒因為他刻意的挑釁而失態，是值得另眼相看的對手。

Bond確定，Mallory在某層面上對他有好感，否則以男人嚴謹的個性，不可能讓彼此從單純的上司及下屬，發展成可以在夜晚互相慰藉的床伴關係，而這份看似薄弱的連結竟然持續了一年，連Bond自己都感到意外。

除了任務所需，Bond並非沒有想過與他人共度冷清的夜晚。不過，無論他是處於給予者或是接受者的位置，累積於身體的壓力無法透過情事完全地紓解，即使在情緒最為高漲熱烈的時候，Bond都習慣保持著一絲警醒。

然而，碰到他的長官，Bond便察覺到自己的身體反應不太一樣。

Bond走在MI6的走廊上，剛好撞見幕僚長正在向人介紹環境，Tanner身旁站著一個眼生的青年，那人如同他們一樣穿著整齊的西裝，年輕的臉龐上有著緊張及期待，Bond微微揚起眉，猜到了對方可能的身分。

“啊，007。”Tanner看見站在附近的特工，笑著出聲打招呼，接著轉過頭對著站在身旁的青年說道。

“你應該知道，MI6旗下有許多優秀的特工，而00特勤小組是最頂尖的成員。”

“這位是007，隸屬00特勤小組，MI6最為出色的特工。”

“007，這位是Aldrich Clarke，英國海軍上尉。”

在Tanner介紹他的時候，Bond不動聲色地打量著站在眼前的青年，他十分年輕，挺拔站立的姿態讓人輕意地辨認出從軍背景，青年在聽到他的身分時難掩驚訝，很快地便轉成熱切的興奮，他熱情地伸出手。

“很榮幸見到你，007。”深棕色的眼瞳閃著光采，“我之前在海軍服役，也曾聽說關於你的事蹟。”

“我的榮幸。”Bond禮貌地握住對方伸來的手，天藍色的眼眸帶著探究的意味看向一旁的Tanner，幕僚長給了他一個眼神，金髮藍眼的特工微笑。

Bond收回右手，向兩人點頭致意，“我還有事，失陪。”

Tanner帶著Aldrich繼續往其他部門走去，Bond則是到Quarter Branch找自己的軍需官，Q微微挑眉看著Bond從西裝外套內層口袋拿出一小罐伯爵紅茶葉朝他遞來，年輕的軍需官手指輕推著戴在臉上的眼鏡，伸手接過茶罐後啟唇說道。

“你想要什麼？James。”Q將手中精巧的茶罐一轉，辨認出自己喜歡的品牌圖樣印在側邊，將它放在辦公桌上。

“話先說在前，如果是關於裝備的事情，請找長官，我做不到。”

“Q，這是份禮物。”Bond隨意地倚在透明的玻璃牆上，語氣慵懶地回答。

“少來這套，James。”坐在電腦椅上的Q輕巧地將身體轉向Bond，右手勾著自己的馬克杯，黑框眼鏡後的湖綠色眼眸閃過狡黠，“我認為，用以物易物來形容更為貼切。”

“你見過跟在Tanner旁邊的那個年輕人嗎？”Bond頭一側，雙手依舊插在西裝褲的口袋中。

“唔。”Q將冒著熱氣的白色馬克杯湊上唇邊，“見過，二十分鐘前。”他上下打量著金髮藍眼的特工，“你對他有興趣？”

“我只是想了解未來可能成為同事的人。”Bond故意露出被冒犯的神態，而Q輕哼了一聲。

“沒什麼特別的背景。”Q將馬克杯換到左手，騰出右手在鍵盤上輕聲敲擊，調出青年的個人檔案。

“家世清白，以優異的成績從軍校畢業後，考取英國海軍陸戰隊員的資格。之後，隨著部隊在伊拉克戰場服役三年，半年前自伊拉克回到英國，轉為MI6部門的00特勤小組預備人員。”

“是Tanner找的人？”

“應該是。長官這一個月來很忙碌，沒時間管這個。”Q按下鍵盤上的某個按鍵，青年的檔案隨即消失，“看樣子新任的003應該是定下來了，希望他不要學到老前輩的壞習慣。”

“Q。”

“別對號入座，James。”Q揚起唇角，“00特勤小組的成員又不只你一個。”

“M最近很忙？”Bond將雙手從西裝褲口袋中抽出，在胸前交叉，修長的手指輕輕地在手臂上敲著。

“嗯。”Q端起馬克杯，低聲地說道。

“Dexter的事情發生得太過突然，除了他殉職的後續處理外，所有00特勤小組的任務都必須重新調度。”

“另外，最近國防部似乎很閒，長官還要花時間應付他們。”Q湖綠色的眼瞳浮現不耐煩的情緒，好像想到什麼不愉快的經歷。

“哦。”Bond應了一聲，天藍色的眼眸眨了眨，跟Q打過招呼後轉身離開Quarter Branch。

估算著Mallory從MI6辦公室離開的時間，Bond再一次潛入這棟早已熟悉的公寓，隱身於黑暗中的特工並沒等待太久，敏銳的感官便察覺熟悉的腳步聲漸漸靠近，公寓的大門隨後被人打開。

站在單人沙發後的特工緩步向前，不意外地發現桌上早已有另一個準備好的空酒杯，Mallory拿起桌上的酒瓶將琥珀色的威士忌倒入空杯，接著，修長的手指輕彈著擺在一旁的空酒瓶。

“下次請記得收拾乾淨，Mr. Bond。”

Bond沒有回答，他走到Mallory的身側，伸手截住男人正要往唇邊湊的酒杯，將對方握著酒杯的手微抬，上身微傾，唇壓在Mallory方才碰觸過的杯緣上。

“……我想這應該是我的杯子？”坐在單人沙發椅上的Mallory微微昂起頭，榛綠色的眼瞳看著Bond，而後者沒有錯過男人眼中一閃而逝的波動。

Mallory的眸色在昏暗的光線下顯得幽深，彷彿一潭深不見底的井水，Bond性感的唇角微揚，他放開握住Mallory手腕的手，看著男人徐徐地轉動手中的酒杯，找了一處未曾被碰過的杯緣，啜飲著口感溫順的酒液。

Bond在靠近Mallory的長沙發上優雅落坐，拿起男人為他斟上半滿威士忌的方型玻璃酒杯，將右膝橫跨到左腿上，淺淺抿了一口後，開口說道。

“糟糕的一天，Sir。”金髮藍眼的特工用肯定的語氣說著。

“依舊如此敏銳，Mr. Bond。” Mallory沒有看向坐在身側的Bond，男人的神色一如往常地平淡，他輕輕晃動手中的酒杯，榛綠色的眼瞳凝視著琥珀色的酒液蕩出一圈圈的漣漪。

“因為Green？”天藍色的眼眸望著男人，而Mallory唇角微揚，再度將酒杯湊上唇邊。

“我不否認那的確佔一小部分。” 

“我聽說003的位子已經有人接手了。”

“失去一位經驗豐富的特工，有些事情必須重新考量安排。” Mallory緩聲說道，“新的003才剛上任，我並不打算在短時間內再寫一篇訃聞。”

“我並不介意您用我的。”Bond輕笑一聲，“畢竟我現在還用不到，而它也沒正式生效。”

聞言，原本凝視著琥珀色酒液的榛綠色眼眸抬起，Mallory平靜地看著嘴邊勾起輕挑弧度的Bond，天藍色的眼瞳直接對上男人的眼，不閃不避，半晌，Mallory開口說道。

“我不打算為你寫訃聞，Mr. Bond。”男人將手中的空酒杯放在身前的茶几上，“若有那天，比起我索然無味的文字，出於Mrs. Mansfield筆下的文章更適合你。”

“真是遺憾。”Bond眨了眨雙眼，將手中的酒杯一飲而盡，姆指輕輕擦過沾上酒液的唇。

“新任的003才剛退伍？真是年輕。”

“他是前英國海軍陸戰隊的隊員。”

“在伊拉克戰場上活了三年。”Bond拿起桌上的麥卡倫雪莉桶二十五年威士忌，替自己和男人倒了一杯酒，“幸運的小子。”

Mallory一點也不意外Bond已經知道才上任幾個小時的新同事的背景，金髮藍眼的特工總是有方法可以得到想要的消息。

榛綠色的眼眸微閉，Mallory已經過著一天只睡幾個小時的生活一個月，今天難得將手邊的工作提早結束，他並不打算浪費得來不易的休息時間。

“Mr. Bond。”男人伸手拿起裝著半滿威士忌的酒杯，緩緩地將琥珀色的酒液喝完，接著從單人座沙發上起身，走向一旁的開放式廚房，打開水龍頭清洗手中的方型玻璃酒杯。

“如果你不介意，我想先休息了。”Mallory的聲調依舊平淡，將滴著水珠的酒杯倒放在一旁的流理台上。

“公寓內的東西可以隨意使用，晚安。”

Bond看著Mallory拾起原先擱在茶几上的領帶，男人的上身微傾，往坐在長沙發上的Bond靠近，金髮藍眼的特工放下手中的酒杯，握住Mallory拿著領帶的右腕，男人榛綠色的眼眸朝著特工看去，後者的姆指在男人的手背上輕撫，接著鬆開手。

“晚安，Sir。”

Mallory的視線先是在右手手背上停留，他看向那雙清澈的天藍色眼眸，Bond的表情似笑非笑，有些慵懶地向後靠坐在長沙發上，神態像極了一隻全身正放鬆地窩在沙發上，有著金黃色毛皮且體態優美的獵豹。

察覺腦海中名為自制的鎖鍊鬆動的聲響，男人幾不可察地在心中輕嘆，寬厚的大掌挑起特工稜角分明的下頷，修長的手指從對方小麥色的脖頸向上滑動，最後停在沾上酒液的濕潤唇瓣，輕柔的摩娑。

“離開時，記得把門帶上，Mr. Bond。”

語畢，Mallory放開Bond的下頷，轉身走進自己的臥房，將門輕聲的關上。

獨自坐在客廳的Bond則是望著那扇被關起的門板，半晌，拿起擱在茶几上的酒杯湊上唇邊，琥珀色的酒液在杯中蕩漾，天藍色的眼眸微垂。


	12. Chapter 12

早晨，寢室的門把發出細微的轉動聲響，穿著湛藍色帶著白色細紋的西裝的男人打開臥室的門，榛綠色的眼眸往客廳望去，暗色的玻璃茶几整潔光滑，原先擺放其上的威士忌酒瓶不再，看不出昨夜Bond來訪的痕跡。

Mallory看向一旁的開放式廚房，兩個一模一樣的方型玻璃酒杯並靠，倒放在流理台上，他走過去將晾乾的酒杯收進吧檯下方的櫥櫃，發現最下層的儲物空間多出了一個從沒見過的紙袋。

修長的手指將精美的紙袋取出，掌中的重量不沉，Mallory將紙袋打開後嗅到有些熟悉的甜香，輕柔飄渺地在空氣中盤繞，男人將裡面的東西倒出，榛綠色的眼瞳帶著詫異地看著在吧檯上滾動的巧克力糖。

Mallory拈起一顆用華麗包裝紙包裹的糖果，看到上頭以金色花體印刷的品牌名稱，男人輕輕地眨了眨眼，順手將它放進西裝外套的口袋中，接著將散落在吧檯上的巧克力一一撿起，放回原先的紙袋中，再把它放回原處。

Mallory關上自己的公寓大門，坐進早已等待在門口的專屬坐車，低調的純黑色轎車駛上街道，往軍情六處的辦公大樓開去。

事情似乎漸漸地往其他的方向發展。Mallory看著窗外有些陰沉的天色，修長的手指輕輕地在大腿上敲著，靜靜地想道。

純黑的轎車在軍情六處的停車場停下，Mallory對司機打過招呼後下車，一路上與遇見的下屬點頭致意，男人走到自己的辦公室前方走廊，已經在位子上的Moneypenny甜美地對他微笑問候，跟在他的身後走進辦公室。

“彙報今日行程，Eve。”Mallory將公事包放在辦公桌旁，將披在手腕上的黑色長大衣掛起，伸手調整位於辦公桌後方的皮椅的位置，單手解開西裝外套的扣子後優雅地落坐。

“是的，長官。”穿著淺灰色套裝的Moneypenny答道，她拿出一個平板電腦，調出男人的行程表，用著清晰的口吻對著上司報告起來，Mallory一邊聽著一邊將筆記型電腦的蓋子抬起，不時輕點著頭。

“今天是007預計回來覆命的日子，長官。”Moneypenny纖細的手指在平板電腦的螢幕上滑動，她看向坐在辦公桌後的男人。

“我知道了。”Mallory頷首，榛綠色的眼眸看著電腦螢幕，滑鼠指標點開存放著00特勤小組任務的檔案夾，“提醒他，下午三點前我要看到他出現。”

Moneypenny應聲，接著禮貌地退出男人的辦公室，Mallory打開原先屬於前任003處理的任務檔案，將昨天整理的文件再次瀏覽一遍，接著接通與Tanner及Q的通訊。

“早安，先生們。”Mallory先出聲問候兩位下屬，Tanner與Q的影像出現在電腦螢幕上頭，Tanner西裝筆挺，端正的坐在桌前，而年輕的軍需官的樣子看起來不若幕僚長那樣精神，俊秀白皙的臉龐上，兩道淡淡的青色浮現眼下。

“Q，你還好嗎？”Mallory尚未出聲，Tanner溫和的聲音已經傳來，帶著關切。

“我沒事，長官。”Q的臉上有著掩飾不住的倦意，他端起盛著冒著熱氣的黑咖啡的馬克杯湊上唇邊，伸出手指按壓著緊繃的太陽穴，想要紓解額際突突的脹痛感。

“只是有點昨天熬夜的後遺症。”年輕的軍需官閉了閉眼，從胸口吐出氣息後對上直屬上司榛綠色的眼，開口說道。

“上次Green回傳的檔案已經全數解密完成，如我們之前收到的情資，Ares’ Spear軍火工業所屬的武器工廠的確有提供軍火給恐怖份子，但是以間接的手段，他們不與那些人直接往來。”

“作為貨源提供者，Ares’ Spear軍火工業販售武器給許多中間商，其中有間名為Golden Shield的中間商有進行走私交易，將貨物從歐洲運送到中東以及北非。多個名列國際刑警組織觀察名單上的恐怖組織都曾與他們聯繫過，我推測Golden Shield是他們獲得武器的主要管道。”

“Ares’ Spear軍火工業是一歷史悠久的家族企業，擁有合法營業執照，主要的工廠位於俄羅斯以及烏克蘭南部的克里米亞，目前的掌舵者是Yaroslava Kovalevsky，他已經領導整個集團五年。”Tanner開口介紹，Mallory看著三人共用的電腦螢幕上瞬間出現關於Ares’ Spear的資料。

“比起父執輩，Kovalevsky的野心明顯大得多，他投入大量的心力在生產研發部門上，並以相對便宜的市場價格向客戶推銷，過去三年來，除了民間經營的保全公司外，已經有國家的軍警系統開始採用他們生產的手槍以及狙擊槍，目前全球市佔率排行第六。而如果客戶有特殊需求，他們也能夠做到客製化服務。”

“客製化服務？”Mallory問道，而Q點頭，接過Tanner的話。

“是的，長官。”Q的手指在鍵盤上輕敲，將兩款外型相似的手槍圖片顯示於共用螢幕上，兩把漆黑的槍身在明亮的光線下泛著冷芒，Mallory榛綠色的眼眸一掃，注意到兩支槍的槍管長度與口徑有細微的不同，槍柄的設計也有所區別。

“左邊這款手槍是Ares’ Spear前年推出的產品，編號ASG-01，口徑九釐米，彈匣可裝七發子彈，有效射程五十公尺，目前是該公司熱銷品之一。”

“右邊這款手槍是Ares’ Spear特別為Golden Shield開發的產品，編號ASG-01S，口徑十釐米，彈匣可裝十發子彈，有效射程六十五公尺。”Q冷靜且仔細地分析著兩款槍枝的異處。

“ASG-01S除了可搭配目前公制的九厘米子彈外，Ares’ Spear另有開發一款專屬的穿甲彈，穿透力極強，可以輕易打穿軍用車輛使用的板金。”

榛綠色眼眸的眸色轉深，Mallory英挺的俊容顯得嚴肅，“Ares’ Spear什麼時候將貨出給Golden Shield？出了多少？”男人沉聲問道。

“資料顯示，Golden Shield一共向Ares’ Spear下了六千支ASG-01S的訂單，另外還有公制的十萬發子彈以及兩萬發穿甲彈，所有的貨物皆已於半年前完成。”Q看著解密出來的文件，鏡片後的湖綠色眼瞳微瞇。

“若無意外，這批槍械已經走私至中東，Golden Shield應該已經把貨交給貨主了。”

“Tanner，國際刑警組織有任何消息嗎？”Mallory問著表情同樣肅穆的幕僚長。

“沒有，長官。”Tanner回答，“明面上，Ares’ Spear軍火工業從事的交易都是合法的，他們僅負責生產武器，不涉及交貨後的事情。國際刑警組織早已監控他們多年，也懷疑他們與恐怖份子掛勾，但沒有直接證據。”

“Q，解密出的文件是否有提及Ares' Spear與Golden Shield之間的關係或是交易細節？”

“很遺憾沒有，長官。”Q微微蹙起眉，“此次的檔案內容多半為工廠生產武器的數據以及設計圖，還有Ares’ Spear近年來的訂單明細記錄。若是以訂單數量看來，Golden Shield的下單量偏少，並不是他們最主要的客戶。”

Mallory的左手抵著線條剛毅的下巴，右手修長的手指輕輕地敲擊著實木製成的辦公桌面，榛綠色的眼眸微閉。

以目前掌握的情報看來，Ares’ Spear軍火工業的確沒有任何讓人懷疑的地方，反而是作為仲介商的Golden Shield被推到風口浪尖。然而，男人敏銳的直覺告訴他，事情並不像表面看到的一樣單純。

“Ares’ Spear絕對與恐怖份子有關連。”Mallory停下手指的動作，淡淡地開口，“我懷疑Golden Shield與Ares' Spear之間也不單純，我們需要更進一步的資訊。”

“Q。”男人威嚴的眼神朝著年輕的軍需官看去，“將Ares’ Spear的資料整理好，我要關於Yaroslava Kovalevsky的一切詳細資料，中午前將檔案給我。”

“是的，長官。”Q拿起自己的馬克杯。

“Tanner，這項任務是007的，安排其餘準備工作。”Mallory將注意力放到幕僚長身上，“雖說這是Green的任務延伸，新任003也已經上任，但礙於他的經驗不夠，我這次不打算用他。”

Tanner明白地點頭，對Mallory的決定完全不感到意外，而男人繼續開口說道。

“我記得009最近的任務等級不算高，讓003跟在009旁邊，盡快讓他熟悉00特勤小組的工作流程，沒時間讓他獨自摸索。”

“我馬上安排，長官。”

“就這樣，散會。”

語畢，Mallory將方才共用的通訊掛斷，在原先屬於前任003的任務檔案上增加一點內容，便將它移到007的任務檔案夾裡，Moneypenny剛好於此時敲響辦公室的門，在得到Mallory出聲允許後，她手裡抱著一疊需要處理的文件走入。

“長官。”她向男人點頭，Mallory僅看了一眼，用眼神無聲地示意她將文件放在桌上，接著將視線移回電腦螢幕上。

“打擾您，長官，還有一件事。”Moneypenny將手中的一落文件堆疊整齊，靈動的美眸看著正在處理公事的男人，啟唇說道。

“什麼？”Mallory抬起榛綠色的眼眸，暫時停下手邊的工作，等著自己的秘書說明。

“James請我代為轉達。”Moneypenny甜美的臉龐上綻放微笑，眼中有著奇異的興奮與明顯的好奇，“希望能與您一同共進午餐。”

男人微微一頓，臉上的表情依舊平淡無波，Mallory微微頷首。

“……我知道了，謝謝，Eve。”

榛綠色的眼眸看著Moneypenny靈巧地轉身離開，男人先是凝視著被合上的門板一會兒，修長的手指探入湛藍的西裝外套口袋中，取出那顆包裝華麗的巧克力糖球，感受著輕薄的錫箔紙滾過指尖的觸感，接著，將它擱在辦公桌上頭。


	13. Chapter 13

在Mallory進去寢室休息後，Bond並沒有在他長官的公寓停留太久，金髮藍眼的特工僅是靜靜地將手中的威士忌喝完，修長的手指握上還有半滿琥珀色酒液的酒瓶，將它放回客廳角落的酒櫃，接著回過身將桌上的空瓶與酒杯拿起，在廚房的水槽把使用過的杯子沖洗乾淨，將它倒放在Mallory之前放的酒杯旁邊，威士忌的空瓶則被放到廚房的垃圾桶旁。

Bond從西裝外套內側的口袋中取出一條淡色手帕，將殘留在手上的水珠擦乾，稍早被自己脫下的禦寒長風衣披掛在廚房的餐椅上，他將長風衣掛在自己腕間，將位於牆上的電燈開關切下，往大門走去。

在男人的手握上金屬門把時，他彷彿想到什麼似的，就著從窗外透進的微弱光線走回廚房，Bond打開吧檯下方的收納櫥櫃，修長的手指從長風衣的口袋中拿出一個精美的紙袋，將它放在最下層的地方後，無聲地將櫥櫃門關上。

Bond有個小習慣，他會在收假回到軍情六處報到的時候，給自己熟識的同事或長官帶點小禮物。善於觀察人的特工選擇的禮物通常都很襯收禮者的心意，年輕軍需官的禮物他已經親手送出，幕僚長的辦公桌上放著一個素色的信封，裡面裝著兩張倫敦西區劇院票，Moneypenny的電腦旁則是有一支紅艷的名牌口紅。

至於他的長官，Bond曾想過是否該回送幾瓶麥卡倫雪莉桶二十五年威士忌，畢竟Mallory的酒櫃中的酒有大半都是他消耗的，而男人從來不曾提起這個話題，當Bond打開酒櫃時，裏面酒瓶的數量彷彿從來沒變過。不過，Bond無意間想起了某次Mallory曾在他出任務前，半是玩笑地要他帶回異國品牌的巧克力糖，想到那個品牌的名字，他心念一轉。

Bond回到自己的公寓，雖說MI6分配的公寓設備與家具都是一致的，格局配置也相差不大，但他從沒花時間在自己的住處上，與Mallory整齊有序的公寓不同，Bond的公寓一切看起來清冷寂寥，看起來不像是有人居住的地方。

Bond走進自己的臥房，他換下外出服，將衣物隨意地扔到一旁，天藍色的眼眸看著許久不曾使用過的床染上一層薄灰，沒有任何猶豫地走回客廳，他關掉客廳的燈光，將頎長的身體躺上柔軟的長沙發，用遙控器把客廳的暖氣調高至舒適的溫度，以自己的手臂為枕，側身睡去。

淺眠的特工是被擺在附近的手機震動聲吵醒的，察覺到安靜空間中的異動，Bond隨即睜開眼，自己的配槍依舊安穩地枕在手臂下方，他翻過身拿起放在茶几上的手機，看到上頭顯示的時間時微微一愣，來電者的名字在螢幕上閃動，男人將電話接起。

“早安，James。”另外一端，Moneypenny輕快的女聲傳來，“希望我沒有打擾你身邊人的美夢。”

“早安，親愛的Eve。”Bond維持著躺在長沙發上的姿勢，修長的手指按壓著額際，“放心，妳方才說的情況沒有發生。”

“啊，那真是太好了。”Moneypenny咯咯地輕笑，“對了，我收到禮物了。James，你是怎麼弄到它的？”

“看來妳很滿意。”

“嗯哼。”Moneypenny的聲音聽起來十分愉悅，“Chanel限定版的豔色口紅，我以為早就被那些無所事事的貴婦們搶完了？”

“只是一點小技巧，Eve。”

“我都忘了你有多擅長這個，James。”Moneypenny噗哧一聲，“總是有許多不為人知的技術。”她笑道。

Bond微微揚起唇角，沒有回答。

“James，長官要我提醒你。”Moneypenny的聲音依舊帶著笑意，“他要看到你下午三點前出現。”

“在他的辦公室？”

“顯然，是的。”

Bond一個挺身從長沙發上坐起，天藍色的眼眸看著從窗外，將近正午的天光顯得刺眼，天藍色的眼眸微瞇。

“M今天都會在MI6？”

“長官今天沒有外訪行程。”Moneypenny瞥了放在桌上的平板一眼，“但我不確定是否會有臨時變動。”

“聽Q說，最近國防部那邊有動作？”

“哦，那可真是一群討人厭的老傢伙。”

Moneypenny的聲音明顯地失去原先的輕快，Bond甚至可以在腦海中想像女人此時厭惡的表情。

“總是在一旁虎視眈眈地看我們，想要抓到任何可以做為攻擊的藉口。可憐的Dexter，連死了都不得安寧，他們完全忽略他是為何而死，而著重在死亡本身。”Moneypenny語氣中帶著不屑。

“長官之前已經因為明年的預算，跟那群老傢伙周旋一個月，但後來長官贏了，還拉上MI5這個勉強算是同僚的部門一起，想必他們十分不甘心。”

“的確是M會做的事情。”

“長官若不這麼做，Q那邊正在進行的武器研發會有問題，你也別想在任務中拿到什麼酷炫的東西了，James。”

“不過，對兩位長官來說，也許那會是個好消息。”

Moneypenny翻了個白眼，她非常清楚Bond出任務時一向大手筆的壞習慣，引起的騷動往往都會躍上國際新聞的頭版，讓每次善後的M──無論是Olivia Mansfield還是Gareth Mallory──都為此頭痛扶額，負責處理媒體關係的幕僚長Tanner也感到非常無奈。

聽到同事的半是調侃半是認真的抱怨，金髮藍眼的特工默默地摸了摸鼻子，沒有作聲。

“而Dexter的事情，讓那些老傢伙像是嗅到了血腥味的鯊魚一樣興奮。看在女王的份上，他們甚至吝於給長官一個安靜的午休。”

Moneypenny知道，最近Mallory辦公室的電話線時常處於佔線的狀態，而且佔線的時間非常地長，不分時段。而有時她開門進去送文件，也常看到男人將話筒夾在脖頸間，榛綠色的眼眸看著電腦螢幕，雙手的手指依舊在鍵盤上敲擊，但臉色十分沉重，不時還要出聲回應話筒另一方說話的人。

Bond的腦中立刻浮現昨天男人略顯疲態的樣子，在他大腦還沒反應過來的時候，屬於他的聲音已經透過手機傳到Moneypenny那邊。

“Eve，幫我轉達給M。”

“什麼事？”女人語尾的音調因疑惑而上揚。

“我會在MI6的餐廳等他一起午餐。”

“好啊……等等！James！你剛說什麼？”Moneypenny的聲音因為驚訝而變調，Bond直接按下手機的關機鍵，隨手把它扔到沙發上，起身走向位於臥室內的浴室。

冒著熱氣的水從花灑間的細孔流出，灑在男人赤裸的身體上，Bond一手撐著光滑的磁磚，微微低著頭，半晌，他抬起頭看向洗臉台上方的鏡子，寬厚的大掌抹去凝結在鏡面的白色水霧，看見自己的臉倒映在鏡中，天藍色的眼瞳微縮。

 

等到金髮藍眼的特工踏進MI6時，他瞥了一眼左腕上的Omega名錶，上頭的指針清楚地顯示十二點半的位置，Bond整了整身上合身的銀灰訂製西裝，往餐廳的方向走去。

Bond一走進餐廳，天藍色的眼眸瞬間就找到了他的長官，Mallory坐在一處不引人注意的角落，桌上擺著一台開啟的筆記型電腦，男人的注意力全放在電腦螢幕上頭，沒有發現金髮藍眼的特工正朝著他緩步走來。

坐在座位上的Mallory感覺有人接近，榛綠色的眼眸微抬，看見麾下的金髮特工神情自若地拉開對面的椅子坐下，男人將筆記型電腦的蓋子合上，將它收到擺在桌腳的電腦包裡。

Mallory看著穿在Bond身上的銀灰色西裝，認出了那是幾周前替特工準備的替換衣物，而他的秘書Moneypenny對它讚譽有佳。

穿在Bond身上的確挺不錯，男人想著。

“Eve說你會在餐廳等我。”Mallory淡淡地說。

“我的確是這樣打算，Sir。”Bond勾起唇角，“但我沒想到您比我早了一步，今天不忙嗎？Sir？”

Bond意有所指，Mallory的反應僅是看了他一眼。

“我認為，想要安靜地用一頓午餐，這個要求並不過分。”男人說完，從座位上起身。

“去拿吃的，Mr. Bond，我想你的胃裡除了昨天的威士忌外，一定沒有其他東西。”

Bond挑眉，Mallory也不管他，男人逕自走到一旁的餐檯跟服務人員點單，側頭一看發現金髮藍眼的特工已經跟了上來，兩人在出餐口等了一會，接著各自端著放上餐點的托盤走回座位。

Bond看著坐在對面的Mallory，男人使用餐具的動作流暢優雅，刀叉幾近無聲地在瓷盤上比劃，將鮮美多汁的肋眼牛排切成合適入口的大小後，再用銀色的叉子送入口中。

Bond想到，這一年來，他與Mallory會一同坐在男人公寓的客廳小酌，話題穿插著閒聊或是調情，之後若雙方都有意願，兩人就會上床。

他們坐在一起吃飯的次數卻寥寥無幾。

“Mr. Bond。”原先專注在餐點上的榛綠色眼眸對上Bond的雙眼，Mallory淡淡地開口提醒。

“你的餐點要冷了。”

Bond性感的唇角微揚，修長的手指拿起放在桌上的水杯，淺淺地啜了一口，舌尖舔去沾上唇瓣的水漬。

Mallory的眸色因Bond的小動作一暗，Bond裝作沒發現地放下手中的水杯，拿起左右兩旁的餐具。

在用餐的過程中，Mallory和Bond沒有交談，彷彿對面坐著的人不存在一般，不過，卻有股特殊的氣氛，平和地流動在彼此之間。

不同於掌管MI6的男人，金髮的特工鮮少出現在除了Quarter Branch或MI6長官辦公室的其他地方，其他的職員經過他們的桌子不免會好奇地看上一眼，同時，也對這奇異的組合感到困惑。

對於旁人投來的探究眼神，兩人像是有著良好的默契，不約而同地直接忽略，分別將使用完畢的餐盤放回回收區，再端著餐後飲料回到座位上。

Mallory榛綠色的眼眸微垂，看著馬克杯中蕩漾的紅彤色茶湯，他並不清楚Bond這頓午餐邀約的意義為何，但的確是給了他一個良好的理由擺脫煩人的電話。

男人將馬克杯湊上唇邊，接著開口。

“謝謝你的禮物，我看到了。”

對此，Bond放下手中的馬克杯，天藍色的眼眸帶著不明意味的光采瞅著他，身體微微往前一些，而Mallory看了他一眼，Bond嘴邊勾起慵懶的弧度。

“我很好奇，Sir。”金髮藍眼的特工輕笑，天藍色的眼眸有著詢問，“它的味道好嗎？不會太過甜膩？”

“只是習慣。”Mallory淡淡地回道，“它嚐起來就該是那樣。”

“哦。”Bond天藍色的雙眼眨了眨，目光像是不經意地看著男人線條剛毅的唇線，神情顯得有些微妙，Mallory自然也感覺到對方的視線，雙眉因困惑微微蹙起，接著他想到了巧克力的品牌名稱，榛綠色的眼眸微愣。

Bond看著那雙榛綠色的眼閃過一絲驚訝，不過男人很快地就將情緒隱藏在冷肅的面容下，而金髮的特工依舊保持著唇角的弧度。

“長官。”年輕的軍需官的聲音從Bond後方傳來，Mallory看向聲音來處，頂著一頭微捲黑髮的Q快步走了過來，手中拿著一疊文件。

“Q，你看起來糟透了！”Bond瞪著年輕的軍需官，Q眼底下的青色在白皙的膚色上尤其明顯。

“Q，你看起來好多了。”Mallory看著年輕的軍需官，雖說眼周附近的淡青仍未褪去，但對方的臉已恢復些許血色，比早上開會時的蒼白好了不少。

兩人的聲音同時響起，帶著眼鏡的Q克制自己在直屬上司面前對金髮特工翻白眼的衝動，直接忽略坐在自己前面的Bond，將手中的文件遞給Mallory。

“長官，這是您早上要的資料，電子檔已經寄到您的信箱。”Q說道，“Moneypenny不在座位上，我想紙本還是親自交給您比較好。”

Mallory頷首，伸手將文件接過，沒有錯過Bond停留在上頭的視線，男人直接把資料塞到金髮特工的手上。

“先生們，到我的辦公室去。”Mallory提起放在桌腳旁的電腦包，從座位上站起身，“接下來，我們有很多事情要做。”


	14. Chapter 14

Bond坐在Mallory辦公桌對面的椅子上，早一步接到通知的Tanner坐在他旁邊，特工與幕僚長專注地看著手中軍需官花了一個早上整理出來關於Ares’ Spear集團的資料，Mallory將自己的筆記型電腦打開後放在桌上，調整螢幕讓它在所有人的視線內，得到長官指示的Q上前接過滑鼠，透過遠端遙控將畫面切換成自己在Quarter Branch的電腦，用著清晰的口吻開始此次的任務解說。

Bond聽著Q對於任務目標Yaroslava Kovalevsky的介紹，天藍色的眼眸看著手中的文件上的一張照片，Kovalevsky的長相帶著濃濃的俄國風情，有著斯拉夫民族冷硬但輪廓分明的五官，淺色的淡灰色眼瞳透漏出冷然，表情嚴肅，他翻過手中紙張，對方一長串的情人名單讓Bond唇角微揚，他記得才剛看到Kovalevsky標示已婚的欄位，剛好解說到一個段落的Q正好看到Bond的小動作。

“有任何問題？007？”

“沒有，Q。”Bond修長的手指翻過一頁紙張，Q睨了他一眼，Tanner則是向Q就著資料問了幾個問題。

Bond一邊聽著Tanner與Q的對話，一邊看著Kovalevsky的個人檔案，Kovalevsky與妻子有兩名風華正茂的女兒，這兩位俄羅斯的名媛分別嫁給了有名的銀行家以及俄羅斯政府的高階官員，為他的Ares’ Spear集團鞏固了有力的盟友。

除此之外，Kovalevsky還有一名私生子Sacha Ivanov，Kovalevsky並不避諱這名私生子的存在，Sacha在他的安排下進入Ares’ Spear集團工作，隱約有著培養接班人的意味，但這樣的安排並不能讓家族其他的人信服。

“Q。”Bond盯著紙張上Sacha Ivanov的名字，“Kovalevsky的兒子，是什麼時候進入集團的？”

“約莫是兩年前。”Q操縱著電腦，把Sacha的檔案顯示在螢幕上，“我們有的信息不多，他畢業於莫斯科國立大學，主修企業管理，曾經以交換學生的身分到土耳其一年。”

“Sacha目前在Ares’ Spear集團擔任銷售部門經理一職。”

Bond點頭，Mallory打開抽屜將一個牛皮紙袋取出，遞給坐在辦公桌另一邊的特工，開口說道。

“007，此次的任務書、護照以及機票，稍後到Quarter Branch領取武器設備。”

男人榛綠色的眼瞳凝視著他，帶著明顯的警告意涵，“不要造成多餘的損壞。”

Bond伸手接過牛皮紙袋，嘴邊勾起慵懶的弧度，他優雅地從椅子上起身，“盡力而為，Sir。”

Q在避開Mallory的視線範圍處翻了一個白眼，Tanner則是頭痛地嘆氣。

“散會。”男人說道，“007你留下。”

Q和Tanner雙雙從Bond身旁經過，坐在辦公桌後的Mallory等到辦公室的門確實地關上後，才對上站在辦公桌前的特工的清澈藍眸。

“Sir？”Bond唇邊的弧度不變，一隻手插在筆挺西裝褲的側邊口袋，有些隨性地站著。

Mallory先是沉默地看了他一會兒，接著拿起桌上的鋼筆，在淺色的便條紙上寫上一串數字與一個人名，修長的手指捏著便條紙的邊緣一撕，將便條紙對摺，手指壓著紙片將它沿著桌面向前推。

“僅限緊急情況下使用。”

Bond瞥了對折的紙片一眼，看向坐在對面的Mallory，天藍色的眼眸中有著玩味。

“緊急情況的定義，Sir？”Bond拿起紙片，靈巧的手指把玩著，隨意地開口問道。

“自行判定。”Mallory淡淡地回道，從桌上疊的整齊的文件堆中拿下最上層的一份，Bond一頓，天藍色的眼眸看向已經開始工作的男人，特工轉身離開。

 

“欺負人很不道德，James。”在Q的辦公室裡，年輕的軍需官右手勾著白色的馬克杯，湖綠色的眼眸看著Bond正在清點此次的武器配備。

“哦？”Bond看向坐在電腦椅上的Q，眼神中有著戲謔。

“我傷害到你了？那並不是我的本意。”

“James，你沒有那個能耐。”Q輕嗤了一聲，“我只是為Tanner的髮際線感到擔憂。”

“Tanner一定很感動你如此關心他。”Bond輕笑，而坐在自己辦公室的幕僚長狠狠地打了一個大噴嚏。

年輕的軍需官冷睨了特工一眼，“我必須要提醒你，007。”Q的表情變得嚴肅，“小心一點。”

“真難得你會說這話。”Bond表示出適當的驚訝，沒有理會特工的表演，Q將手中的馬克杯湊上唇邊。

“旁人對著長官虎視眈眈，等著抓我們的失誤。”

“……Q。”

“幹嘛？”

“MI6沒有禁止辦公室戀情。”Bond將武器全數收起，天藍色的眼眸朝著他一眨。

Bond沒頭沒尾的一句話讓Q愣了半秒，但年輕的軍需官瞬間反應過來，額角突突地跳動，他咬牙切齒。

“James Bond！該死地給我滾出去！”

 

 

莫斯科早上八點半，Sacha把車停入Ares’ Spear集團大樓的停車場專屬停車格，提著公事包推開自己辦公室的門，他才剛坐下，一位男特助便禮貌地敲響門板，得到允許後走進來。

“早安，先生。”

“早，Alexei。”Sacha簡略地點頭，與Kovalevsky相同顏色的淺灰眼瞳看了自己的特助一眼，“今天有什麼事？”

“早上九點整，董事會的視訊會議，需向董事會報告上一季的集團營運狀況，資料我已經整理好，稍後會向您仔細說明。”Alexei俐落地說道。

“好。”Sacha看著自己的電腦，“還有嗎？”

“Ms. Ivanov中午想與您一同用餐，請問您的意思？”

“那女人又想幹嘛？”聽到生母的名字，Sacha的臉色一冷。

“Ms. Ivanov說很久沒見到您了。”

“回絕掉，她根本不是想見我！”Sacha煩躁地回答，“以後只要是她的事情，直接擋掉，不用來問我。”

“是的，先生。”Alexei頷首，“有位Troy Smith先生來電，對方說他對於我們的產品很有興趣，希望與您當面了解。”

聞言，Sacha看了Alexei一眼，若僅是單純的產品訂單，一般是不會特別上報給他，果不其然對方繼續開口，“那位先生是透過暗線連繫的。”

“哦？”Sacha覺得有意思地挑起眉，“哪條暗線？”

“Marie Antoinette。”

“居然是Madame Déficit？”Sacha將背靠上辦公椅的椅背，嗤笑一聲，“她上次不是說再也不跟我們玩了嗎？因為我們優先把貨給了她討厭的George Washington。”

“似乎是因為Mr. President砍了她重要的櫻桃樹。”

“自己沒手段把客人看緊還將責任推給我們。”Sacha冷哼一聲，“Madame Déficit怎麼說？”

“她說，太久沒跟我們連絡，Troy Smith先生是她的拜訪禮物。”

“Madame Déficit介紹了一個美國人當作拜訪禮物？”Sacha大笑，“我記得自從她跟Mr. President鬧得不愉快後，她就很討厭美國人。”

“我與Troy Smith通過電話，那位先生的英式口音很明顯。”

“好吧。”Sacha的手指在辦公桌面上輕敲，“在那件事情前，Madame Déficit介紹的訂單量很多，若能修復關係也是挺不錯的。”

“ Alexei你安排時間，我就跟那位先生見個面吧。”

“好的。”Alexei點頭，將準備好的開會資料呈給Sacha，將重點快速地挑出來報告，剛好在董事會的視訊會議開始前五分鐘結束彙報。

Ares’ Spear集團上一季的營運狀況不錯，獲利也非常可觀，因此董事會的成員並未刁難一同開會的高階管理階層，僅是例行公事般地將流程走了一遍，聽完Sacha以及Kovalevsky對於下一季的目標規劃後，便結束會議。

“父親。”Sacha接通與Kovalevsky的單獨通訊，用眼神示意一旁的Alexei離開辦公室，才又繼續說話。

“最近那女人有與您連繫嗎？”

“誰？沒頭沒尾的。”Kovalevsky看著自己的兒子微微揚起眉，表情冷肅。

“Alina。”Sacha表情扭曲了一下，似乎極度不想將名字說出口。

“三十年前把兩歲的你帶回來後，我就沒見過那女人。不過，每個月會給她一筆生活費。”Kovalevsky冷冷地說。

“怎麼突然問這個？她來找你？”Kovalevsky問道，Sacha點頭。

“我會讓底下的人處理，你別管。”Kovalevsky冷然的淺灰色眼瞳閃過銳光。

“還有另外一件事情。”Sacha沉吟了一會兒，“Madame Déficit介紹了一個人過來。”

“Madame Déficit？”Kovalevsky有些驚訝，他很清楚對方與Mr. President的過節，“那位驕傲的皇后陛下居然會主動跟我們連絡？真難得。”

“她似乎有將那事情揭過的意思，我最近會與她介紹的人談談。”

“那人叫什麼名字？”

“Troy Smith。”

“美國佬？我記得Madame Déficit後來不跟美國佬談生意。”男人有點懷疑。

“應該是英國人。”

“嗯，那你去吧。”Kovalevsky頷首，“還有其他事情？”

“沒有了，父親。”

“今天早點回家，雖說你的生日宴會是下周，但你母親說要先幫你慶生。”

Sacha微笑，“我會的，父親。”


	15. Chapter 15

清脆的電話鈴音擾動臥房內的慵懶氣氛，一名趴臥在柔軟大床的女人緩慢地睜開眼，宛若黑曜石般的眼眸看向放在床邊的復古雕花小桌，纖細的手指挑開籠罩著大床的白色輕紗，探出手臂將古銅色的老式話筒輕巧地提起，她伸展著柔軟的肢體，將話筒湊上耳畔。

“什麼事？”女人低沉性感的聲音詢問。

她聽著對方說話，同時將自己的身體撐起靠坐在床頭，輕軟的絲質被單滑下雪白的肌膚，在柔美的腰肢間層層堆疊，她漫不經心地瞥了一眼身側的空位，空著的另一手慵懶地從額前向後耙梳過深棕色的長鬈髮。

半掩的房門輕聲開啟，女人應聲看去，沒看到人影，但有一陣窸窣的聲響從門邊往床靠近，她將身體往床邊挪了一些，眼帶笑意地看著一隻小型的蝴蝶犬踩著小碎步湊了過來。

她騰出一手將愛寵抱上床鋪，蝴蝶犬乖巧地趴伏在她的懷抱中，女人輕輕撫摸小狗頭部兩端宛若蝴蝶羽翼散開的毛髮，手指勾弄著蝴蝶犬頸部扣著的皮革項圈，如玫瑰般艷麗的紅唇微微勾起。

對方結束通話，她將手中的老式話筒放回，抱著蝴蝶犬走下床，赤裸的足踩在暗金色勾著華麗花紋的地毯上，女人緩步走向臥房另一側露天陽台，找到了她要找的人。

穿著黑色浴袍的男人站在窗台上，天藍色的眼眸凝望著遠方漸漸從橘紅過度為暗藍的天際線，察覺女人站在他的後方，男人微側過頭。

將近黃昏，光線的變化讓天色顯得魔幻，映襯著男人修長挺拔的身形，男人身後是一片占地寬廣的西式庭園，賞心悅目的畫面讓女人好心情地彎起紅唇。

“他會與你見面。”她語調慵懶，窈窕的身形倚在白色的窗框上，手指繼續撫弄著懷中的愛寵。

“嗯。”男人應聲，女人嫵媚的黑眸看了他一眼，眼中有著興味。

“沒想到你還記得我，真是深感榮幸。”

“若忘記美艷動人的Madame Déficit，那可是真是罪過。”男人微笑。

“你依舊如此善於言詞。”女人──Madame Déficit微笑，“六年了，沒想到我還會看到你，James。”

Bond勾起性感的唇角，將視線再度移回天空。

“對於妳的發言，我抱持著正面的態度。”

“喔呀？我可沒有別的意思。” Madame Déficit努努紅唇，將懷中的蝴蝶犬輕輕地放到地面上，她走到男人的身後，手指曖昧地撫過他強健的腰身。

“但我不得不承認，時光的確是個惱人的小東西，無論是對你，還是對我。”

“親愛的Madame Déficit，妳從未變過。”Bond天藍色的眼眸看著她，唇邊的笑意未曾減少。

女人輕哼了一聲，微涼的風吹起她身上睡袍的一角，Madame Déficit轉過身靠在陽台的欄杆上，偏著頭看著男人。

“但你變得不一樣了，James。”她輕笑，黑曜石般的眼瞳眨了眨，“這六年來，你碰到什麼人了嗎？”

下意識地，Bond的腦海中浮現一坐在辦公桌後的身影，但他隨即輕挑地一笑。

“我碰過很多人。”

“淘氣的小男孩。”Madame Déficit用手將落到胸前的長鬈髮撩到耳後，略帶不滿地努嘴，“算了，我還不至於被這點好奇心殺死。”

Bond看了女人一眼，轉身走回室內，Madame Déficit對寵物招了招手，等蝴蝶犬靠近後將牠抱在懷中，她好整以暇地看著男人脫下身上的黑色浴袍，將披掛在一旁椅子上的訂製西裝一件件穿上。

Bond將全身打理整齊，他往臥房的門口走去，在手指即將碰到門把時，Madame Déficit低沉性感的嗓音傳來。

“James，基於我們的交情，我有個小小的善意提醒。”

Bond停下動作，沒有轉過身，而女人繼續開口。

“You’ve been watched, James Bond.” Madame Déficit悠悠地說道，“Adieu.”

Bond離開Madame Déficit的別墅，女人倚在陽台上看著一台銀灰色的Aston Martin宛若一道流星般地迅速駛上空曠的道路，不久，Aston Martin消失在馬路的轉角。

Madame Déficit轉身走入房內，喚來在別墅工作的傭人，把懷中的蝴蝶犬交給對方後，她走入早已準備好的浴間，解開身上輕軟的睡袍，悠閒地坐在灑滿豔紅玫瑰花瓣的浴池中，蒸騰的白色水霧盈繞整個空間，她放鬆地閉上雙眼。

許久，傭人在浴間外輕聲告知有來電，Madame Déficit睜開眼，隨口要他們把電話轉到臥房內，她從浴池內起身，隨手拉過一條大浴巾包裹身軀，赤裸的雙足在昂貴的地毯上留下濕漉漉的印子。

“誰？”女人拿起老式話筒，有些漫不經心地問道，“是你啊......有臨時聚會？......你在來接我的路上？那等會見。”

Madame Déficit將話筒放下，從衣櫃中挑出一件簡約的墨黑晚禮服換上，將深色的長鬈髮向上盤起成一個典雅的髮髻，拿出化妝品開始仔細地上妝，接著她打開放在梳妝台上的首飾盒，將閃耀奪目光彩的鑽石項鍊環上有著柔美線條的脖頸，耳垂則是戴著搭配的單鑽耳環。

女人看著鏡中的倒影，滿意地彎起紅唇，雙手手指在首飾盒側邊的某處一壓，將隱藏的內盒打開，Madame Déficit將收在內盒的戒指取出，戴上左手的無名指。

她聽見跑車引擎的嘶吼聲由遠而近，Madame Déficit拿起搭配的黑白相間的菱格宴會包，優雅從容地往別墅大門走去，別墅內的傭人替她打開門，女人看見一輛火紅的Lamborghini停在引道上，一名年紀與她相仿的男人率性地靠在車門旁。

“你的Ferrari呢？Mr. President？” Madame Déficit走向對方，上下打量著眼前有著流線型設計的跑車，“之前不是很喜歡帶著公主殿下到處跑嗎？”

“我想該是讓皇后陛下露臉了，親愛的。”男人握住Madame Déficit的左手，親吻著女人的手背，替她打開車門。

“還在生我的氣？”Mr. President發動Lamborghini的引擎，握住方向盤的左手無名指的指環閃著光芒，Madame Déficit瞟了他一眼，輕哼一聲。

“那是意外，我底下的人真的不知道那是妳的客人。”

“沒用的人，留著幹嘛？”Madame Déficit一瞪，Mr. President苦笑。

“都一年了......之後，中東跟非洲的幾張單子妳不是接得很開心嗎？”

“哦？你現在想反悔？”

“我沒有這個意思。”男人無奈地說道，“到此為止，好嗎？”

“哼！”

Madame Déficit轉頭看著窗外，Mr. President則是繼續專注地注意前方的路況，半晌，男人再度開口，帶著一絲嚴肅。

“我剛剛是認真的。”聞言，女人轉過頭。

“到此為止。”Mr. President斂容，他警告性地看了Madame Déficit一眼，後者輕輕挑眉。

“這個嘛......看你的誠意了。”女人用手托著臉頰，不在意地輕笑。


	16. Chapter 16

如同Madame Déficit所說，回到酒店房間的Bond很快地就接到Sacha的特助Alexei的回覆，與對方確認好隔天會面的時間與地點後，他聯繫上遠在英國倫敦MI6的Q，年輕的軍需官替他訂了最快一班飛往莫斯科的班機機票。

“Sacha Ivanov下周在Kovalevsky大宅有場生日宴會。”Q說道，“不少與Kovalevsky交好的人士都會出席。”

Bond唇角微勾，“聽起來不錯。”

“Kovalevsky在俄羅斯的政商關係非常好，宴會的安檢工作會十分嚴密。”Q拿起放在桌上的馬克杯，“你手上的瓦爾特PPK可以通過金屬掃描檢測，但如果對方要求搜身，你得自己想辦法。”

“意思是如果有必要，我必須徒手與壯得跟熊似的俄國佬搏鬥？”Bond挑眉。

“反正這種事你也不是第一次做。”年輕的軍需官涼涼地回道。

“Golden Shield跟Ares‘ Spear交易的歷史資料已經寄到你的電子信箱。”

“知道了，Q。”

Bond登上飛往莫斯科的飛機，Q幫他訂的是商務艙的位子，與他同機艙的乘客僅有坐在另一側的一人，Bond等到顯示可解開安全扣的燈號亮起，伸手將環在腰上的安全扣打開，右手從外套內側的口袋拿出一摺疊的紙片。

天藍色的眼眸凝視著指間的淺色紙片，Bond將紙片打開，Mallory工整且帶著勁道的筆跡映入眼簾。

“1-347-XXX-XXXX W”

W？Bond輕聲地念著這個字母。

Mallory在支走Tanner與Q後，給了他一串明顯是電話號碼的數字及一個人物代號，還刻意向他強調，只能在緊急情況下使用──這個W，顯然不是能夠攤在陽光下說開的存在。

但為什麼，Mallory會透露給他？

Bond將紙片在指間翻來覆去，天藍色的眼眸低垂，思考著直屬長官的用意。

至少，W應該不是英國政府系統的人──雖然這個代號聽起來真的挺像情報機關的取名規則下的產物──否則Mallory不需要避開Tanner與Q，更合理的推測是，W是Mallory私人的人脈網絡裡的一員。

Bond猜測著，天藍色的眼瞳看著手中的紙片，突然一時興起，將紙片倒了過來，男人看著被顛倒的字母，修長的手指輕輕地摩娑著。

 

 

莫斯科的正午時分，一輛黑色的Mercedes-Benz駛入市區的列寧格勒希爾頓酒店，坐在副駕駛座位的男特助Alexei先行下車，走到後座的車門旁，恭敬地將車門打開，Sacha走下專屬的座車，理了理身上的西裝。

Alexei與對方約好午餐的時間，兩人直接往酒店的餐廳走去， Alexei站在餐廳的前台與服務生確認預約，Sacha則是往餐廳內部看去。由於正逢工作天，在餐廳內用餐的客人不多，他注意到一名金髮的男人單獨地坐在四人座位上，男人看起來約三十至四十歲，對方手中拿著報紙，神態悠閒。

就在Sacha暗自打量著男人的時候，Alexei靠近他的耳邊，輕聲地說道。

“先生，Troy Smith已經到了。”

“我想也是。”Sacha直接往金髮男人的方向走去，Alexei也發現金髮男人正坐在服務生指引的座位上，他跟在Sacha身後。

金髮的男人專注地看著手中的報紙，一直到Sacha走到桌子旁邊，他才恍若察覺似地抬起頭。

“不好意思，顯然我遲到了。”Sacha禮貌性地笑著，Alexei替他拉開男人對面的座位，Sacha自然地入座。

“希望我沒讓您等候太久，Mr. Smith。”

“惱人的市區交通。”金髮男人將手中的報紙對摺，放在身旁空的椅子上，“這點跟倫敦很像，它總有辦法消磨掉寶貴的時間。”

“您說的沒錯。”Sacha接過話，主動伸出右手，注意到對方有著一雙清澈的藍眼。

“Sacha Ivanov。”

“Troy Smith。”Bond報出此次用的假身分名字，握上對方的手。

“很高興有與您合作的機會，Madame Déficit是我們的老顧客了。”Sacha微笑，左右兩手的手指交叉互扣，雙手的手肘抵在桌面上，“希望我們今天能夠有讓三方滿意的結果。”

坐在他身側的Alexei示意服務生上菜，一旁的酒侍將紅酒注入桌上的酒杯中。

“在我們開始之前，我不否認我對您個人有濃厚的興趣，Mr. Smith。希望您不要介意。”Sacha端起紅酒杯淺啜一口。

“您知道，我們這一行比較特殊，總是會想了解顧客……但您似乎從未接觸過類似的產業，是什麼引起您的好奇心？”Sacha淺灰色的眼瞳閃過銳光。

等取得Kovalevsky的許可，Sacha便讓Alexei安排去查Troy Smith此人的身分，不到半天的時間，Troy Smith的資料便出現在他的辦公桌上，Sacha翻著手中的紙張，知道此次潛在性的客戶職業是一名股票投資客，喜歡操作容易獲得暴利的短線，特別是非洲及中東地區的股票，靠著敏銳的嗅覺在股票市場狠撈一筆。

就算是Madame Déficit介紹來的客人，Troy Smith的背景與軍火交易完全扯不上邊，因此，讓Sacha不得不對他的動機產生質疑。

Bond不在乎地一笑，彷彿未察覺Sacha的試探，“錢永遠也不嫌多，您同意嗎？”

男人伸手拿起斟上半滿紅酒的酒杯，輕輕晃動著，“可觀的利益，龐大的風險，跟股票市場很相似，只是商品不同。”

“商人永遠逐利而居。”Bond抿了一口紅酒，看了Sacha一眼，“既然你調查過我，那一定知道我喜歡的股票操作區塊，最近那裡不太平靜，大大影響我賺錢的速度。”

“哦？”Sacha感興趣地發出疑問詞，“您是想要保護自己？。”

“保護我的資產。”Bond將手中的紅酒杯放回桌面，勾唇輕笑，“Mr. Ivanov，我是玩股票的，沒道理看著手頭企業的股票價值憑空蒸發。”

“我需要一批貨，能夠讓巡邏油田的守衛隊抵擋無時無刻從鬼地方冒出的土匪，這是我的需求。”

餐廳的服務生將前菜送上桌，Sacha拿起銀叉戳起嫩綠的葉片，“原來如此，我想敝司目前生產線上的產品，有幾款很符合您的需要。”

“但我不想跟別人用一樣的。”Bond拿起桌上的餐具，“Madame Déficit讓我看過一款你們特製的手槍，威力很大，我很喜歡。”男人隨口編著。

“但若要有效地維持油田的安全，我想手槍並不適合做為主要的武器，我偏好類似衝鋒槍的型號。”

Bond將口感清脆的沙拉送入口中，慢條斯理地咀嚼。

“只要成品讓我滿意，其他都不是問題。”

Sacha持著銀叉的手一頓，淺灰色的眼瞳饒富深意地看著坐在對面的Bond，表情有些微妙。

“我了解了。”Sacha朝著Alexei看了一眼，後者會意，從手提的電腦包中取出一台體型小巧的筆記型電腦，準備記錄。

“Mr. Smith，除了您偏好的槍枝類型，我需要了解您是否有其他特殊需求。”

Bond挑起一邊的眉，看似很感興趣，“什麼都可以嗎？”

“是的，我們會盡力配合。”

一頓午餐的時間，Sacha聽著金髮男人說著希望附加在衝鋒槍的功能，大部分天馬行空的主意讓他忍不住輕扯著嘴角，對方對於下單的數量也完全沒有概念，但為了表示對顧客的尊重，Sacha表面上仍維持著禮貌的微笑。

“目前，您的需求就是這些了，是嗎？”Alexei將小筆電的螢幕轉向兩人，Sacha看著上面洋洋灑灑的文字記錄，詢問道。

“若您有更好的建議，我會非常感激。”Bond拿起冒著熱氣的黑咖啡，天藍色的眼眸因笑意瞇起。

“當然，這是我們應該做的。”

“我大概什麼時候可以看到東西？”

“我知道您的時間緊迫，但這是專屬訂製的產品，設計圖約五天後可以先給您過目。”

Bond心中驚訝Ares’ Spear對於客製化產品的設計能力，要知道，Quarter Branch的技術人員畫出槍枝的改造設計圖平均也要三天的時間。

“要五天？”Bond刻意不滿地反問，不過Sacha並未反感他的態度，依舊保持著禮貌性的微笑。

“是的，這已經是最快的時間了。”

“那就五天。”Bond將咖啡杯放下，唇角勾起，他姿態優雅地從座位上站起，“我想，你不會讓我失望。”

Sacha笑笑，同樣站起身，再次伸出右手。

“很高興今天與您碰面，Mr. Smith。”

“合作愉快。”Bond伸手與他一握，兩人同時收回手。

“您會在莫斯科停留多久？”

“兩周，我想放鬆一下。”

“雖說有些突兀，但我下周三晚上有場生日宴會。”Sacha說道，站在一旁的Alexei立刻從電腦包中取出一封邀請函，Sacha接過信封，將它遞給Bond。

“請別在意禮物的事情，若您剛好有空，歡迎您前來。”

“謝謝您的邀請。”Bond接過信封，禮貌地頷首，“我會準時參加。”

黑色的Mercedes-Benz從列寧格勒希爾頓酒店的停車場駛出，站在酒店大門前的Sacha看著金髮的男人從飯店的服務人員手中接過一串車鑰匙，一輛銀灰色的Aston Martin發出隆隆的引擎聲，高速運轉的輪胎皮與粗糙的地面摩擦發出尖銳聲響，在圍觀的路人眼中化做一道炫目的銀光。

Sacha看著Aston Martin消失的方向，Alexei替他打開後座的車門，Sacha躬身坐了進去。

“先生，直接回集團大樓嗎？”Alexei問道。

“嗯。”Sacha應了聲，手肘靠在車窗上，淺灰色的眼眸看著街景向後掠過，男人微微抿唇。

Troy Smith，就今天接觸的狀況來看，與調查出的資料上寫的一樣，對方的確是初次接觸軍火生意的傢伙，基本上毫無概念可言，Sacha在腦中想著，心中原有的疑慮也慢慢消散。

另一方面，坐在銀灰Aston Martin駕駛座上的Bond接通與MI6的通訊。

“007？”Q的聲音通過耳機傳來。

“Q，Sacha邀請我去Kovalevsky大宅下周三的生日宴會。”

“那很好。”年輕的軍需官回道，“Golden Shield也會派人參加，可能是他們之間的連絡人。”

金髮藍眼的特工聽到手機傳來訊息接收的聲響，Q將一張照片傳了過來，他分神瞥了一眼放在置物板前方的手機。

“這是誰？”

“Osman Bozok，Golden Shield的掮客之一。”

“嗯。”Bond將對方的長相記在腦中，他開口喚了一聲，“Q。”

“還有事？”

“M在嗎？”

“長官今天不在。”Tanner的聲音傳來，“有事情要轉達？”

“沒有，Tanner。”Bond猛地踩下油門，Aston Martin的引擎怒吼一聲，“只是隨口問問。”


	17. Chapter 17

在國防部的會議室裡，Mallory收拾著桌面的文件，座位附近的牆上開了扇窗戶，男人聽到隱隱的悶雷聲，榛綠色的眼朝著窗外望去，厚重的烏黑雲層蟠踞在天空中，男人的鼻間嗅到隱約的雨水氣息。

五分鐘前會議主席宣布議程結束，一同參與會議的人員紛紛朝著大門的方向走去，僅剩下Mallory和另外的兩人還留在座位上。

男人修長的手指將收攏成堆的文件拿起，將紙張的邊緣往桌面輕輕一敲，將原先有些零亂的紙張收拾整齊，Mallory感覺到對面有道令人不舒服的視線，榛綠色的眼眸抬起，對上一中年男子的臉龐。

Mallory僅淡淡地看了他一眼，沒有多餘的表情，而對方挑起眉，眼中有著不容錯認的惡意，身旁的女助理在他耳邊低語，中年男子嗤笑一聲，再次深深地看了Mallory一眼，從座位上起身離開。

Mallory靜靜地看著對方用重重的腳步踱著地板走出會議室，眉頭輕蹙。

“你招惹到他了？那個MacLeod？”身旁傳來低沉的男聲，Mallory往旁看去，與他座位相鄰的MI5首長饒富興致地看著他。

“若我的記憶無誤，一個月前我在這個地方駁回由國防部長挑起的削減預算案。”Mallory淡淡地回答，將手中的資料放入公事包，從座位上站起。

“MacLeod委員是她的親信。”

“哦？”MI5首長輕笑，他看著MacLeod座位上的名牌，眸色轉深，“難怪他最近一直咬著你不放，他可是比你還要關心MI6未來的發展呢。”

Mallory不打算多談，方才的會議中，以MacLeod為首的國防委員以殉職的Dexter Green為理由，指責Mallory在事前並未全面考量，除了犧牲一條人命外，還可能暴露英國情報機構的運作，進而威脅到英國國家安全。

在雙方交手的過程中，先前被他壓下的議題──情報員的存在是否有其必要性？情報機關是否該面臨組織重組？──再度浮上檯面。

最後，Mallory用009之前回傳的情報，在會議上適度地揭露有不法集團正計劃性地往英國本島走私大批的槍械武器。英國海關的查緝人員在軍情六處提供的情報協助下，已經於五天前在倫敦港扣下一批以家具名義進口的貨櫃，警方將木製的家具一一拆解後，赫然發現家具的桌面或是椅腳都被人挖了空洞，槍枝的零件及子彈則放置其中。

此為英國警方近期破獲規模性最大的武器走私案件，因此當Mallory在會議中提出報告後，原本聲討他的國防委員們瞬間沒了底氣，會議室的氣氛一度陷入沉默的尷尬。而Mallory再度強硬地將質疑的聲浪壓下，強悍的作風惹來MacLeod那陰鬱的眼神。

“MacLeod委員很關心國家安全。”

“真是正面的說法。”

“總是要往事情的光明面去看，不是嗎？”語畢，Mallory禮貌地向對方點頭示意，MI5的首長先是看著他，接著將視線移到窗外的昏暗的天色。

就在Mallory打算離開的時候，男人的聲音再度傳來，聲音不大，彷彿在自言自語。

“倫敦最近的天氣不怎麼好呢，總是烏雲密布。”

Mallory轉過頭看著仍坐在座位上的男人，對方施施然地站起身，伸手扣上西裝外套前方的圓形鈕扣，MI5的首長經過Mallory的身旁，輕輕地往他肩上一拍。

“出門在外時，小心點。”男人的眼神不經意地掃過會議桌上的名牌，“要變天了。”

 

 

Mallory站在國防部大廈的門口，榛綠色的眼眸看著MI5的首長躬身坐入自己的座車，神情若有所思。

“先生？”站在車門旁的司機見Mallory一直望著某處，人卻沒有上前的意思，忍不住出聲詢問。

Mallory回神，他坐入軍情六處安排的座車中，將手中的公事包擺在旁邊的空位上。

“回MI6。”

“好的，先生。”

Mallory看著熟悉的街頭景象，手指在大腿上輕輕地敲著，腦中卻不斷回想著方才的情景。

很顯然地，對方在暗示他最近會有事情發生，而且是跟MacLeod有關連。男人想著。

Edward Conner MacLeod，現任英國國防部的國防委員之一，出身政治世家的男人在家族的安排下，先是從較為低階的政府官員做起，隨著時間過去，職位一路順遂地向上攀升。

Mallory還是情報與安全委員會主席時，他與MacLeod曾經一同參與過幾次會議，僅此而已，互不相交但也互不相犯。而在Skyfall事件過後，Mallory的職務調動，男人成為管理軍情六處的M，兩人的立場便從井水不犯而河水的關係，轉變成隱約的對立。

黑色的座車在MI6大樓的門口處停下，Mallory拿起自己的公事包走下車，回到自己的辦公室，他才剛把筆記型電腦打開放在桌上，將身上的西裝外套披在辦公椅背上，來自Quarter Branch的通訊通知便從螢幕上躍出。

“Q？”Mallory看著螢幕上出現年輕軍需官的影像，“Tanner呢？”

“長官，我在。”Tanner的畫面隨後出現，男人點點頭，向後坐在辦公椅上。

“我不在的時候，有什麼事？”

“009之前回傳關於走私武器的情報，檔案解密有進展。”Q回覆，“被海關扣住的那批貨櫃，只是對方計劃中的一筆，還有另外一筆尚未運到英國。”

Mallory與Tanner表情一肅，“知道是用什麼名義進來的嗎？”Tanner問道。

“沒辦法，長官。”Q往旁看著另一台電腦的螢幕，“目前僅知道這筆武器走私的數量會是之前查獲的兩倍，貨源似乎來自中東地區。”

“上次警方查扣那批貨櫃的動作很大，我認為對方這次不會再用同一種方法，長官。”Tanner說道。

“我同意，Tanner。”Mallory回答，“但也不能排除這個可能性，若解讀出的檔案內容屬實，若要運送比上次數量多出兩倍的武器，海運仍是最適合的路徑。”

“009在線上嗎，Q？”男人問道。

“在，請稍等。”Q的手指在鍵盤上敲擊，三秒鐘過後，009的聲音傳來。

“009 is reporting for duty.”男人回覆通訊，“Q？”

“009。”

“長官？”009有些驚訝聽到Mallory的聲音，“請問是否有額外的指示？”

“查出是哪個組織策劃武器走私案了嗎？”

“目前已鎖定幾個目標，長官。”009說道，“但我與003都認為，其中有一間貿易商扮演至關重要的角色。”

榛綠色的眼眸一沉，Mallory幾乎是瞬間就脫口而出，“Golden Shield？”

“是的，長官。”009回覆，而Q與Tanner對視一眼，兩人臉色凝重。

“有任何證據嗎？”

“我正在追蹤Golden Shield的連絡人，Ali Bozok。”

“003呢？”

“他跟我一起。”009邊說邊看著離自己五步遠的同僚，而後者正專注地看著前方。

“嗯，把人看好。”Mallory的手指輕敲著光滑的辦公桌面，不知怎麼地，不久前MI5首長說的話語浮現在腦中，男人微垂下眼。

......出門在外嗎？

“務必小心。”

“好的，長官。”聞言，009有些驚異地微微睜大眼，不過他隨即笑了起來。

“謝謝您的關心。”語畢，009主動結束通訊。

“Q。”Mallory將視線對上年輕軍需官的臉龐，“將目前掌握到關於Golden Shield的情況，盡快告知007。”

“是的，長官。”Q點頭回應，“先前007回覆，已經與Sacha Ivanov接觸，對方邀請他出席下周三在Kovalevsky大宅舉辦的生日宴會。”

“Golden Shield是否有派人參加？”

“有。”Q的眉頭一蹙，“是一名掮客，Osman Bozok。”

“跟方才009提到的Ali Bozok絕對有關連，他們是父子還是兄弟？”Tanner也想到了兩者姓氏代表的意涵。

“兩人是兄弟。”在Tanner說話的時候，年輕的軍需官已經從檔案庫中調出資料，瞇起湖綠色的眼瞳，“Bozok兄弟在Golden Shield裡的職責不同，Osman負責連繫客戶端，Ali負責聯繫生產端。”

“一併把情況告訴007。”Mallory說道，“另外提醒他，若情勢不明，不要貿然動手。”

“是的，長官。”

“散會。”

Mallory說完話，Q和Tanner不約而同地關掉通訊，男人修長的手指按壓著眉頭，他看著放在桌面上的一疊淺色便條紙，眸色深沉。


	18. Chapter 18

Bond在五星級酒店的房間裡，房間內有一套辦公桌椅供旅客使用，一台小型的筆記型電腦放在辦公桌上，金髮藍眼的特工登入專屬的電子信箱，將Q寄來的檔案打開。

發光的螢幕上顯示著Golden Shield與Ares‘ Spear近年的交易內容，Bond專注地看著每一筆交易記錄，他控制閃爍的游標往下，一串密密麻麻的數據及文字在螢幕上躍動，看起來像是千絲萬縷，將兩者緊密地牽連。

驀然，躍動的數據停下，天藍色的眼瞳盯著檔案中顯示日期的欄位。

Bond注意到，Golden Shield和Ares‘ Spear的交易量一直很穩定，就如Q在任務前彙報的一樣；然而，出自某種不知名的原因，兩者之間的聯繫突然斷了，中間空了約一年的時間沒有往來，一直到半年前，雙方才又逐漸熟絡。

半年前，正好是Golden Shield將一批武器走私到中東地區的時候。Bond沉吟。

從門口處傳來的一聲鈴響打斷了男人的思緒，Bond看了桌上的時鐘一眼，將筆記型電腦的蓋子闔上，從椅子上起身往門口走去，在對方要按下第二聲門鈴時打開門。

一名穿著飯店制服的男服務生站在門口，手中拿著一套以防塵套罩起的禮服，禮貌性地對Bond微笑。

“您送洗的衣物好了，先生。”

“謝謝。”Bond伸手接過，給了服務生小費後將門關上。

男人慢條斯理地拿起熨燙得整齊的白色襯衫套上，修長的手指將圓潤的鈕扣從上而下一一扣起，穿上宛若夜色的墨黑禮服外套，對著鏡子調整著黑色領結的位置，整理完袖口後，拿起放在桌上的邀請函離開房間。

Kovalevsky家族在俄羅斯名流的社交圈中舉足輕重，晚宴開始的前一個小時，佔地寬廣的Kovalevsky大宅便迎來非富即貴的賓客們，各式名貴的車輛在莊園入口處的草地上一字排開。

一輛銀灰色的Aston Martin順著指引與其他車子停在一起，Bond從內打開駕駛座的車門，跟在前來接待的傭人後方，天藍色的眼眸將周圍掃了一圈。

傭人將Bond帶到晚宴的場地門口，一名穿著簡約樣式的小禮服的女人走了過來，她的身後則跟著兩名身材高大的黑衣保鑣，女人禮貌地朝Bond微笑。

“晚安，先生。”她率先打了招呼，“請出示您的邀請函。”

“好的。”Bond將手伸進禮服外套內側的口袋中，敏銳地注意到兩名黑衣保鑣目光如炬地盯著他的動作，他只裝作渾然不覺，修長的手指抽出信封，將它遞給眼前的女人。

“歡迎您的蒞臨。”女人接過邀請函將它拆開，略微看了一眼後彎起紅唇，“基於安全考量，請您配合一下。”語畢，她向站在身後的兩位黑衣保鑣示意。

Bond早有預期會碰上安檢，他的臉上依舊保持著得體的微笑，一名黑衣保鑣手中拿著狹長的金屬探測器將他從頭到腳掃了一遍，儀器並沒有發出聲響，他安靜地退到一旁，另一名黑衣保鑣則隨即上前，站在男人的前方。

“失禮了。”那人說道，伸出手往Bond的身體兩側摸去，金髮藍眼的特工微微蹙起眉，臉上有著認為被冒犯的不悅的表情，但並未多說。

“慢著。”就在黑衣保鑣的手即將碰觸到Bond的時候，一個聲音阻止對方繼續動作，男人循聲望去，看見穿著筆挺西裝的Alexei經過其餘的賓客旁，匆匆地朝他們走來。

“Mr. Smith是重要的客人。”Alexei冷瞪了女人一眼，揮手讓黑衣保鑣退回原位，“邀請函不是在妳手中？沒看到上面的印章？”

“哦......不好意思，我疏忽了。”女人裝模作樣地再度拿起手中的紙卡，露出一副驚訝的神情，“抱歉，Mr. Smith。”

Bond並沒有回答，他輕輕頷首，依舊擺出不滿的表情。不過，他暗自觀察著兩人之間的暗湧，天藍色的眼眸閃過玩味的光芒。

“請您跟我來，Mr. Smith。”Alexei也不理會站在眼前的女人，用身體擋住對方朝Bond看來的目光，直接將Bond帶到宴會場地裡。

“真的很抱歉。”Alexei將Bond安置到晚宴會場的一僻靜的角落，他的眼中充滿歉意，表情有著些許尷尬。

“那並不是Mr. Ivanov的指示，希望沒有冒犯到您。”

金髮藍眼的特工思緒一轉，回想起他每次惹直屬長官發怒的情景。

一向作風沉穩的Mallory，在他生氣的時候依舊不改本色，渾身散發出冷肅的氣息。男人通常會冷凝著一張英挺的俊容，帶著磁性的男聲因為生氣顯得低沉，榛綠色雙瞳中靜靜地燃起怒火，有力的眼神會化作銳利的箭，穿透罪魁禍首的身體，瞬間將闖禍的特工釘死在原地。

Bond雖然不想承認，但那樣狀態下的Mallory，震懾力比平時高了好幾倍，讓人......不自覺地想要臣服。

Bond瞥了Alexei一眼，隨即轉開視線，從經過身旁的服務生手中的托盤拿起一杯香檳，聲調平淡，“你出現的時機不錯。”

Alexei自然聽得出男人的意思，知道方才那一齣鬧劇讓對方不高興，連忙再度表達歉意，Bond看著眼前焦急的Alexei，刻意模仿著記憶中Mallory的神情，冷著臉不怎麼理會對方，偶爾出言冷諷幾句。

兩人的動靜自然被Kovalevsky家族的人員及附近的賓客看在眼中，他們都知道Alexei是Sacha的特助，也清楚Sacha與Kovalevsky的關係，發現Alexei對待Bond的態度很是恭敬，原先暗中看向金髮男人試探及打量的目光，悄悄地產生變化。

Bond玩了Alexei一會兒後，覺得已經達到需要的效果，他拿起手中的香檳淺淺啜了一口，開口說道。

“不要再提剛才的事情，雖說那的確很讓人不悅。”

“先生……”Alexei還想繼續說話，但Bond抬起手打斷他，“比起這個，我更想知道設計圖稿的進度。”

“請您放心，我們已經完成幾款設計供您挑選。”Alexei說道，發現Bond的神色漸趨緩和，內心稍稍鬆口氣。

“我今天看得到東西嗎？”

Bond說完，聽到遠處突然喧鬧起來，他與Alexei轉頭看向聲音的來源處，發現Kovalevsky夫婦跟Sacha三人出現在宴會場地，正在與前來祝賀的賓客們寒暄，吸引了大部分人的注意力。

“關於此點，我會與Mr. Ivanov確認。”Alexei看著被人群包圍的Sacha，“請您先享受晚宴的餐點，稍後Mr. Ivanov會過來找您。”

語畢，Alexei便往Sacha的方向走去，Bond則是端著香檳酒杯往更隱蔽的角落站去，將自己的身形掩蓋在一株高聳的長青植物盆栽後方，他伸手在右耳廓上輕敲。

“Q。”

“007。”Q的聲音從耳機傳來，“目前狀況如何？”

“Kovalevsky跟Sacha已經出現，但我沒看到Osman。”Bond在人群中搜索。

“做為Golden Shield的代表，Osman不可能不出席。”Q已經駭入Kovalevsky大宅的保全系統，他看著螢幕牆上的晚宴監控畫面，“也許晚點他就會出現。”

“除了Kovalevsky夫婦外，Sacha與家族其他的人關係如何？”Bond看著遠方正在與俄羅斯官員談話的Sacha，數著兩人附近的荷槍實彈的保鑣人數，對得出的結果挑眉。

真是大陣仗，但主要的護衛對象是誰？Bond想著。

“你覺得一般人對私生子會有什麼看法？”Q拿起馬克杯湊上唇邊，“Kovalevsky幾年前安排他進入集團工作時，的確遭遇不小的反彈。”

“但他現在不是頂著銷售部門經理的頭銜嗎？”

“因為Kovalevsky出手狠辣。”Q湖綠色的眼睛依舊看著各種角度的監控畫面，“他明面上僅有Ares’ Spear集團約四成的股票，但他暗中蒐購集團的散股及拉攏中間派，某次在召開董事會的時候，一口氣拔除掉四位董事──Ares’ Spear集團的董事會成員也不過才十一位──那些人都是Kovalevsky家族的元老。”

“當然，他們底下的人也被清得差不多了。”

“不愧是俄國佬。”Bond勾起唇角，有些感嘆。

“但我認為，Sacha的地位還不算穩固。”Bond想到方才那齣鬧劇，那絕對是有人刻意針對Sacha，故意刁難他邀請的人。

“也許在某些人的眼中，他不夠格吧。”Q說道，“畢竟他現在還不是一位Kovalevsky，但那天也不遠了。”

“為什麼？”

“據說，Kovalevsky有意公開收他為“養子”，可能就是今天。”一個眾多俄羅斯名流與官員出席的宴會，沒有比這個更合適的時機了。

“所以，對某些人來說，他很礙眼。”Bond的視線再度放回Sacha的身上，眸色轉深。

“沒錯。”Q給了肯定的答覆，但下一秒話鋒一轉，“題外話，007。”

“嗯？”

“長官要我提醒你，在情況未明朗前，不要貿然動手，還有務必小心。”

聞言，Bond輕笑一聲，直覺地認為Q口中的長官指的是愛操心的MI6幕僚長。

“對Osman？我知道。”

“幫我轉告，我暫時不會對他的髮際線如何。”

“我會把你的話，一字不漏地報告給M，順帶附上錄音。”Q湖綠色的眼眸閃過狡黠的光，用著異常輕快的語調回道，年輕的軍需官不等Bond反應過來便收了線。

Bond怔愣，有種異樣的情緒悄然從心中淺淺掠過，像是一根柔軟的白色羽毛輕拂，天藍色的眼眸眨了眨，但男人隨後回神，試圖再度聯繫上自己的軍需官要他刪除錄音檔，但對方沒有回應。

“Q這小子。”Bond恨恨地咬牙，暫時將念頭放到一旁，他走出隱蔽的角落，將喝完的空香檳酒杯隨手放到正巧經過的服務生的托盤上。

突然，整個宴會場地的燈光轉暗，Bond警覺地看向Kovalevsky及Sacha的方向，一盞明亮的燈打在兩人身上，Kovalevsky手中拿著一把麥克風，而Sacha站在他的身旁。

Q的猜測可真準確。Bond看著成為眾人目光焦點的兩人，不動聲色地打量著周遭，在Sacha身後的人群中看見一張眼熟的臉。

Osman Bozok。Bond無聲地念著那人的名字，嘴角微揚。


	19. Chapter 19

Bond站在人群的後方看著Kovalevsky父子以及站在Sacha附近的Osman，半個小時前Kovalevsky當眾宣布了Sacha已成為家族的一員，將Sacha的身分從稍嫌晦暗的私生子轉變成光明正大的養子，也意味著Sacha正式踏入Kovalevsky家族核心。

在所有與會賓客的心中，兩人的關係早已不是新聞，也知道Kovalevsky此舉不過就是個形式，但他們依舊向前道賀，維持著表面的假象。

Bond的注意力一直停留在Osman身上，後者並未向前與Kovalevsky父子接觸，Golden Shield的掮客正與站在附近的人談話，時而幽默地將旁人逗得大笑，長袖善舞。

Alexei穿過人群走到Sacha身旁，Kovalevsky隨意地看了兩人一眼，轉過頭繼續與俄羅斯的警政署長說笑，Alexei輕聲地在Sacha耳邊說著話，Sacha的淺灰色眼瞳轉向Bond的方向，微微頷首示意，接著對自己的特助交代幾句，人依舊跟在Kovalevsky身側。

很明顯地，此刻Sacha必須跟在Kovalevsky身邊，Bond看著得到指示的Alexei朝他走來，微微揚起眉。

“Mr. Smith。”Alexei開口說道，“不好意思，Mr. Kovalevsky暫時無法過來。”

“我理解。”Bond點頭，“但我並不打算待太晚，我臨時有事情必須趕回國內，明早的班機。”

“若今天Mr. Kovalevsky真的抽不開身，我會讓我的助理跟你們連絡。”

“請放心。”Alexei連忙說道，“Mr. Kovalevsky交代我先過來陪您，稍候他會親自與您解說設計圖稿的事情。”

“哦？”Bond掃了Alexei一眼，“但我不認為一個男人跟著我是個好主意，我會在旁邊的休息室裡。”

“我會等他一個小時，若他沒出現，我會先離開。”Bond說完話，往被人群包圍的Sacha的方向看了一眼，沒有理會Alexei，轉身往休息室的方向走。

金髮藍眼的特工聽到在身後的Alexei離去的腳步聲，Bond腳下的步伐未停，但他微微轉過頭觀察，Alexei正在逐漸接近Sacha的位置，男人看到此時正站在Sacha身邊的人時，天藍色的眼眸一肅。

Osman與Sacha之間的距離極近，前者在男人的耳畔似乎輕聲地說了什麼，Sacha的眉頭蹙了起來，表情不太高興，他張口說了幾句話，招手喚來一名傭人，接著Osman跟著傭人離開。

Bond一直看著Sacha的臉，正確的說，是盯著對方說話的嘴唇。

到二樓的書房去等我。這是方才Sacha對Osman說的話。

注意到Alexei已經開始與Sacha交談，Bond將自己站到兩人視線的死角，繼續看著他們。Sacha先是聽著，等Alexei說完話，Sacha抬起手按壓方才蹙起的眉頭，抬起左腕看了眼手錶指針的時間，擺手讓Alexei離開，與Kovalevsky知會一聲後，獨自一人走出宴會廳。

Bond動了，男人小心地避開Alexei，藉由晚宴眾多的賓客及穿梭在場地內的服務生的掩護，不動聲色地跟在Sacha後方，同時再次伸出手輕敲右耳廓。

“Q。”Bond低聲喚道，“知道Osman去哪了嗎？”男人專注地看著走在前面的目標。

“監視器只拍到Osman跟著人走出宴會廳。”年輕軍需官的聲音從耳機中傳來，語調嚴肅認真，完全聽不出前一小時的隨意。

“Kovalevsky大宅除了圍牆四周及宴會廳外，沒有架設監視攝影機。”

“真是傳統。”Bond咕噥，隨後說道，“我要通往二樓書房的最快捷徑。”

“你現在在長迴廊上，向左邊走到花園裡。”Q的手指飛快地在鍵盤上敲著，Kovalevsky大宅的立體透視圖出現在電腦螢幕上，湖綠色的眼睛看著表示特工位置的小紅點。

“沿著房子的牆壁走，約五分鐘後你會看到一個陽台，用固定在牆上的排水管爬上去，小心花園裡有警衛人員。”

Bond快速且無聲地放倒兩名正在放哨的黑衣保鑣，俐落地將人拖到一旁修剪整齊的樹叢下方，他向前走了不久便找到了嵌在大宅外部的管線，Bond用手試了試水管的穩定度，果斷放棄以此進入二樓的念頭，男人轉而向後退了一步，觀察著房子的外部。

Kovalevsky大宅以古老的灰色石磚砌成，建築物表面因長時間風化而帶著凹凸起伏，Bond天藍色的眼眸輕眨，伸出雙手的手手指扣上不明顯的凹凸處，手臂的肌肉因施力而緊繃，腳則是配合著手的動作移動，他像隻優雅的大型貓科動物般，動作靈巧地向上攀爬，一下子就翻進二樓的陽台，特工把身體的姿勢放低，將自己的身影藏在陽台圍牆下方。。

連接陽台的房間此時無人，Bond在原地不動幾秒鐘後，謹慎地進入毫無燈光的房間內，將房門打開一道微小的細縫，觀察走廊是否有人影移動。

他聽到Sacha略顯激動的聲音從左側傳來，Bond確認目前走廊上沒有人後，依著聲音的來源處小心且快速地移動，男人走到一扇虛掩的雕花木門前，天藍色的眼瞳朝內窺探，看見Sacha正焦躁地在書房內來回踱步，而Osman翹著腿坐在牆邊放著厚軟墊的椅子上。

“這完全不合理！Osman！”突然，Sacha停下腳步，淺灰色的眼瞪著Osman。

“我們之間的交易一向是銀貨兩訖，貨物我們早已按時交給Golden Shield，後續發生的事情一概與我們無關。”

“真的無關？”Osman換了一個姿勢，右手托著下巴。

“聽說不久前，克里米亞的兵工廠逮到了一隻老鼠，不是嗎？”他說道，不意外地發現Sacha的表情有些僵硬。

“因為那隻老鼠，讓我們失信於一個長期合作的老顧客，我的主人……很不高興。”Osman緩緩地從椅子上站起，他看著眼前的男人。

“Ares’ Spear必須為此負責，我認為重新提供一批武器非常合理。”

“重新提供一批數量兩倍且專門訂製的武器？”Sacha冷笑，淺灰色的眼瞳閃過銳光，“你在開我玩笑嗎？”

“這是誠信問題，年輕人。”Osman向前走了幾步，“我們必須知道，若之後我們下單給Ares’ Spear，條子不會在後方設陷阱讓我們跳進去。”

“那是你們內部管控的問題。”Sacha不屑地譏諷，他用手指關節敲著書桌，“在挖空的家具裡面塞子彈或槍管？非常高明。”

“看來，我們無法達到共識。”Osman黝黑的眼掠過一抹危險的暗光，但Sacha並沒有發現。

“絕對不可能。”Sacha的語氣表明談話結束，他不再理會Osman，轉身往書房門口的方向走。

Bond正要退開，但下一秒他看見Osman猛地逼近Sacha的後方，閃著冷芒的刀鋒往毫無防備的Sacha脖頸劃去，Sacha似乎察覺到不對勁，在千鈞一髮的時刻向旁一躲，Osman手中的利刃插入他的左肩，Sacha痛喊一聲。

未一擊得手的Osman將染血的刀子從Sacha的肩膀拔出，鮮紅的血液瞬間從傷口奔流而下，Sacha用手緊緊地摀著血流如注的左肩，回過頭看著Osman，淺灰色的眼瞳驚愕地瞪大。

Bond抽出藏在西裝馬甲下的瓦爾特PPK，直接用力踹開虛掩的門板，厚重的木門狠狠地撞在Osman身上，後者重心不穩地向後退了幾步，手中的利刃掉落在地毯上，Bond單手持槍，冷森的槍口對著Osman。

Osman看到突然出現的Bond，表情很是意外，他與Bond僅對峙幾秒，接著當機立斷地放棄一旁受傷的Sacha，轉身往後方的窗台奔去，將整個後背暴露給舉著槍的Bond，從二樓的陽台往下跳。

Bond嘖了一聲，隨手將瓦爾特PPK插在腰間，今天的晚宴他並沒有預計會用到槍，因此將滅音器留在酒店房間裡，特工只是因為習慣才將配槍帶在身上。

書房距離充滿俄羅斯名流及官員的宴會廳不到二十公尺，外面的花園還有巡邏站哨的保鑣，除非Bond腦子進水了才會不使用滅音器開槍，而Osman正是看出了這一點，才會在金髮特工面前露出毫無防備的後背。

Bond追著Osman的腳步衝向陽台，他看見Osman從草地上爬起，Golden Shield的掮客僅回頭看了Bond一眼，接著往花園的中心跑去。Bond毫不猶豫地跳下二樓陽台，身體順著慣性在草地上翻滾一圈後俐落地站起，天藍色的眼眸如鷹眼般鎖定在前方奔跑的人影，邁開步伐追了上去。

被單獨遺留在書房的Sacha喘著氣，支撐著受傷的身體走近書桌，按下內嵌在桌角下方的緊急按鈕，他在書房內等了一分鐘，聽到外面的走廊傳來整齊且密集的腳步聲。

然而，當Sacha看到出現在面前的人時，淺灰色的眼瞳因驚愕再度瞪大。

“什麼？為什麼是……”他的話還沒說完，一枚被擊發子彈經過滅音器的槍管穿透了他的額心，接著從後腦穿出嵌入後方的牆，Sacha睜著眼睛向後倒下，鮮紅色的血液混雜著灰白色的腦漿噴灑在壁紙上，留下大片形狀駭人的圖案。

“晚安了，先生。”Alexei輕聲地說道，在胸口前劃了個十字，接著對站在身後的保鑣群下命令。

“去追Troy Smith，抓活的。”

“是。”

Alexei等到保鑣全數離開後，從西裝口袋中取出手機，他按下一串號碼，電話很快地被接通。

“主人。”他開口說道，不過話筒的另外一端悄然無聲。

“確認Sacha Kovalevsky已死亡。”


	20. Chapter 20

Bond追著Osman進入黑夜中的Kovalevsky大宅的花園，在他前方奔跑的男人鑽入修剪成與人一般高的樹籬間中，一時之間人影從天藍色眼眸中的視野範圍消失，Bond提高警覺，將插在腰間的配槍握在掌中，黑色的小牛皮皮鞋無聲地踩在草地上，用敏銳的感官捕捉Osman的動向。

很突兀地，花園的某處傳來Osman的聲音。

“我說，這位先生。”男人的聲音聽起來有些喘，Bond側著頭，仔細辨認聲音的來向。

“聽著，我不知道你是誰，也沒有任何好奇心。所以，何不讓我們繼續保持陌生人的關係？”

Osman說著話，Bond鎖定了聲音的來源處，小心且緩慢地朝著對方靠近，並沒有打算回話。

靠在一棵樹幹旁調息的Osman等了一會，發現追在他身後的人依舊不吭一聲，他瞥了一眼左腕上的手表，金色的勞力士錶面上，一紅色的小圓點正散發微弱的光芒，男人有些焦躁地抿唇。

Osman發現四周安靜得不尋常，定時巡邏的警衛不見蹤跡，身處在漆黑的花園中，他看不見對方，僅有夜風偶爾掠過汗濕的髮鬢，他小心地控制呼吸，有些不安地朝著方才跑來的方向探出頭。

他才一動，一雙手無聲無息地從他的背後出現，穿著西裝的手臂狠狠地扼住他的脖頸，Osman的喉嚨發出一聲詭異的聲音，他掙扎著用手想要扳開喉間的禁錮，同時用力扭動身體想要甩開對方，不過徒勞無功。

Bond控制著勒在Osman頸子的力道，在心中估算著時間，在Osman瀕臨窒息的前一秒稍微鬆開，讓他吸了一口氣後，右腳猛地發力踹上Osman的膝窩，左手將對方的尖叫聲堵住，Osman痛得向前撲倒在地上，而Bond俐落地用左手將他的雙手反折在背後，右手持著槍抵著他的太陽穴。

“嘿！放輕鬆點！”Osman感覺到額際緊貼著冰冷的槍口，他緊張地開口。

“那批武器在哪裡？”Bond問道。

“什麼武器……啊！”Osman驚叫，Bond方才打開了瓦爾特PPK的保險，冰冷的喀拉聲聽起來怵目驚心。

“別……別開槍！”Osman顫抖地說，同時在腦中搜尋著最近預計出貨的訂單，“你想問哪一批？到卡達的？”

“英國。”Bond繼續問，“除了被查獲的那些外，剩下的在哪？”

“到英國的？”Osman重覆了一次，“這批貨目前還沒發貨，因為上次被條子逮住了。”

“東西在哪？”

“我們還沒跟Ares’ Spear拿貨。”

Bond挑眉，右手的食指緩緩拉動板機，Osman聽到細碎的金屬摩擦聲響，急忙地開口說道。

“我……我記錯了！東西已經拿到了，目前都已經裝入貨櫃中，兩個星期後從敘利亞的拉塔基亞港開船。”

“用什麼名義？”

“棉花，紡織品原料。”

Bond對於Osman的回答持保留態度，他知道在頻道上的Q已經開始清查拉塔基亞港未來幾個月的船隻動向，因此他用槍托往Osman的後腦一砸，對方悶哼一聲後便昏了過去，Bond半蹲下身體，將Osman翻回正面，用手在對方的衣服中摸索一陣，找到了一隻手機。

“Q。”Bond的手指輕輕滑過螢幕，天藍色的眼眸看著鎖屏的畫面，“我需要解鎖。”

“耳機拿出來，007。”Q說道，他一邊看著敘利亞海關作業系統內的拉塔基亞港的資料，一邊注意Bond這方的情況。

“將邊緣的蓋子打開，把手機的SIM卡插進去。”Q拿起擱在電腦桌前的馬客杯，“三十秒，你想知道什麼？”

“這傢伙最常跟誰連繫？”Bond按照Q的指示動作，“還有他上一通電話的連絡人？”

“嗯哼。”Q飛快地破解SIM卡，“他上一通電話是打給銀行，也許正在處理貨款的事情。”

“另外一個答案呢？”Bond問道，他看向倒在地上的Osman，驀然，天藍色的眼瞳定定地看著男人的左腕──勞力士的錶面上，一個微弱的紅點正突突地跳動著。

該死！Bond暗罵了一聲。

男人迅速且小心地從Osman身旁站起，一邊警戒著周遭，一邊往停放著Aston Martin的草地移動。

“007，我需要一點時間。”Q的聲音從拿在Bond手中的耳機傳來，“以這隻手機的通話紀錄看來，他最頻繁打的號碼是一隻公共電話的號碼，我需要調閱那附近的路口監視器畫面。”

“老天，現在都什麼時代了，居然還有人用這種方式連絡？”Q的語氣十分地不可思議。

“老方法總有它的好處，學著點，年輕人。”Bond戲謔地說道。

Q冷嗤一聲，“想試試看火槍的手感嗎？老頭子。”

“兩位。”Tanner溫和的聲音插了進來，聽起來有些無奈，“任務還在進行中。”

Bond低低笑了一聲，“Tanner，我只是附和。”

坐在Quarter Branch專屬辦公室的年輕軍需官翻了個白眼，再度拿起自己的馬克杯湊上唇邊。

Bond在接近宴會廳的入口處停下腳步，有著明亮燈光的宴會廳依舊人聲鼎沸，但特工敏銳地察覺到氣氛有些不對勁。天藍色的眼眸一掃，Bond發現黑衣保鑣的數量明顯地增加，兩人為一組穿梭在全場的賓客之間，特工向後退了幾步將自己的身形處在暗處，然而，一名黑衣保鑣正好往他的方向看來。

Bond表面不動聲色，當機立斷地快步走向車子的方位，與Bond視線相接的黑衣保鑣翻起領口對著通訊器說話，與之搭檔的另一人則是大步且快速地朝著Bond過來，特工的眼神一凜。

正當Bond走到銀灰色的Aston Martin停放處時，一人正站在他的車旁，Alexei微低著頭伸出手撫著跑車流線型的車前蓋，接著，他抬起頭，對Bond恭敬有禮地微笑。

“您的車子很不錯呢，Mr. Smith。”Alexei笑著，Bond沒有說話，天藍色的眼瞳往旁一瞄，發現自己和Alexei已被眾多黑衣保鑣無聲無息地圍住。

“Mr. Kovalevsky在書房恭候大駕。”Alexei朝著Bond微微欠身，下一秒Bond只感覺一股強烈的電流伴隨著劇痛竄過全身，眼前一黑，特工的身體無力地向前趴臥在地面，原先握在手中的耳機滾落。

遠在倫敦的Q與Tanner只聽到一高頻刺耳的電子雜訊音從電腦的喇叭爆出，兩人紛紛難受地摀住耳朵，等到聲音消失後，年輕的軍需官立刻試圖聯繫特工。

“007？沒事吧？回報你的情況。”

Alexei接過黑衣保鑣遞給他的耳機，饒富興致地觀察著手指間精巧的設備。

“007，是嗎？”Alexei開口說道，Q一頓，臉色瞬間沉了下來，他看向螢幕另一端的Tanner，MI6幕僚長的表情不比他好上多少。

Alexei看著昏過去的Bond，抬手示意黑衣保鑣將特工拖離草地，用指結輕輕地敲著銀灰色Aston Martin的車前蓋，發出金屬特有的清脆聲響。

“可惜了。”男人有些遺憾地開口，轉頭吩咐道，“把這處理掉，記得乾淨一點。”

“是。”

“找到人了嗎？”

“是的，人倒在花園的樹籬下，被打暈了。”

“把人安全地送回去。”

“是。”

Alexei的聲音透過耳機不斷地傳送，在他下達命令的期間，手指間的耳機不再傳來任何聲音，他等了一會，輕輕一笑，鬆手讓耳機從高處墜落，接著，用皮鞋堅硬的後跟將它徹底碾碎。

啪嚓──


	21. Chapter 21

啪嚓──

一杯裝著冒著熱氣的黑咖啡的紙杯墜落，紙杯撞在堅硬的瓷磚上，濃苦的深色液體潑灑而出，在地面留下一灘水痕，濺上一雙擦得光亮的黑色皮鞋。

Mallory眉頭輕蹙，動了動曾經拿著紙杯的手指，疑惑方才一瞬莫名的失神。

榛綠色的眼眸看著在米白瓷磚上流動的咖啡，他將有些變形的紙杯撿起丟入垃圾桶，邁步走出茶水間，一名任職於國防部的文員正巧經過走廊，男人出聲叫住了他。

“局長？”

“我剛不小心弄翻了咖啡。”Mallory說道，“請派人來整理一下。”

“好的。”

Mallory抬起左手，看了眼扣在左腕上的錶，距離下一場會議開始還有五分鐘，男人轉身打算走回會議室，一人卻站在走道中間，恰好擋住他的去路。

Mallory抬眼對上來者的目光，英挺的面容沉靜，而MacLeod往茶水間內瞄了一眼，揚起眉。

“看來這邊的咖啡你不喜歡。”MacLeod發出嘖嘖的聲音，嘴角勾起，“還是……上一場會議讓你沒了胃口？”

Mallory淡淡地看了MacLeod一眼，並不打算回應。自從國防部在預算案被迫退讓後，國防委員MacLeod便高度關注軍情六處，緊迫地盯著他們的一舉一動，在討論議題的時候，不時以過去MI6失敗的任務作為檢討的例子，意有所指的舉動，讓Mallory煩不勝煩，但表面上，男人仍維持著一貫的冷靜沉穩。

上一場會議，坐在座位上的Mallory冷眼看著站起身體的MacLeod發表關於如何加強軍人忠誠度與愛國心的長篇大論，以他的觀點來看，對方提出的內容全是不切實際的空談，坐在他隔壁的MI5首長表情似笑非笑，Mallory眼角餘光捕捉到對方眼中一閃即逝的不屑，而與MacLeod同陣線的委員們全都露出贊同的目光。

MI5首長的手指看似隨意地在桌面上快速輕點，Mallory知道對方正在使用摩斯密碼──果真是一群蠢貨！

當MacLeod的發言到了尾聲時，一如Mallory所預料，MacLeod又找了件MI6的失敗為例，這次是老調重彈，提起一年前的Skyfall事件，譴責MI6前情報員由於對國家忠誠度不夠，叛變導致數名優秀的人員折損，國家安全也受到嚴重威嚇。

“局長，當時的情況十分混亂，我相信直接參與事件的你，體會比我更深刻。”MacLeod陰險的目光緊盯著Mallory，不懷好意。

“我理解當時軍情六處並非由你直接管轄，但依舊是你掌管的部門之一。”MacLeod假笑，“你是否能夠保證，這種情況未來不會再度發生？”

一時間，整個會議室的注意力全數聚焦在Mallory身上，與MacLeod同派系的官員臉上寫著幸災樂禍，中立派系的官員對此提問則是輕蹙起眉，也有部分官員表情微妙。

MI5首長收起原先似笑非笑的表情，雙眼微垂，而Mallory冷著臉，看著對面眉眼盡是挑釁的MacLeod。

所有人都知道，面對MacLeod不算是問句的問句，Mallory必須正面回覆，也只能給出唯一的答案。

“我相信，引發Skyfall事件的前情報員僅是個案。”Mallory從座位上站起身，打開桌上的麥克風沉聲地開口，聲音鏗鏘有力。

“自從MI6成立以來，無數的情報員，因心懷對國家的熱愛，讓他們擁有面對未知危險的勇氣，奮戰不懈；因心懷對女王的忠誠，讓他們能坦然地面對生命的威脅，寧死不屈。”

“你沒有回答我的問題，局長。”MacLeod像是一條嗅到血腥味的鯊魚般緊咬不放，“你是否能夠保證，未來不會再有情報員叛變？”

……這太過分了。MI5首長雙眼危險地瞇起，男人不動聲色地往旁一看，Mallory的神情依舊沉穩且堅毅，站姿挺拔如矗立在高山的參天林木。

“我相信我的情報員。”Mallory榛綠色的眼瞳中有著明亮的火焰，威嚴的男聲說道，“對我們而言，國家的利益永遠至於個人利益之前。”

“未來，若有與Skyfall類似的事件發生。”Mallory直接對上MacLeod的眼睛，不閃不避，說出唯一的答案，“我會負起全部責任。”

“希望你記得今天的承諾，局長。”MacLeod不掩飾臉上得意的神色，又假惺惺地開口，“當然，我們都不希望它有被兌現的一天，你說是嗎？”

面對擋在走廊中間的MacLeod，不打算與之多談的Mallory，淡淡地說了聲借過，將身體一側繞過對方，而在上一場會議贏得勝利的MacLeod也不惱怒，心情頗好地目送Mallory的背影離開。

MacLeod的女助理腳踩著黑色低跟鞋匆匆地與Mallory在走廊上錯身而過，她找到正站在茶水間門口的國防委員，從懷中取出一隻正在震動的手機交給對方，MacLeod瞄了一眼來電顯示後便揮手將人打發，走到無人的角落接聽電話。

“為什麼這個時候打給我？你應該知道我今天在開會……你剛說什麼？”MacLeod說話的聲音因驚訝變大，但立刻壓低聲量。

“……真的？確認過身分？……哇喔！”MacLeod的嘴角忍不住上揚，“隨便你們想幹什麼，我他媽的才不在乎，我只要結果。”

“那麼，合作愉快。”

MacLeod心情愉悅地按掉通話，轉身往會議室的方向走。

“他故意的。”Mallory回到會議室內，才剛坐下就聽到座位相鄰的男人開口。

MI5首長冷冷地看著對面MacLeod桌面的名牌，“這傢伙還真是將政客這個身分發揮得淋漓盡致。”

“因為優良的家族傳承。”Mallory冷笑，往同個方向看去。

Mallory現在十分確定，MacLeod最近的種種動作，表面上看似在找軍情六處的麻煩，實際上全部都是針對他而來。

然而，自己與MacLeod以往並沒有任何私人過節，對方的動機是什麼？又想得到什麼？Mallory思考著，眸色深沉，

MI5首長銳利的眼神往他看來，“他挖了洞，你就跳？”

“你呢？”Mallory將文件從公事包中取出，不冷不熱地回道。

MI5首長不再接續話題，轉頭跟一旁的下屬低聲交談，對此，Mallory一點也不意外。

放在西裝外套口袋內的公務手機無預警地震動起來，Mallory將它拿出，榛綠色的眼眸略感意外地看著手機螢幕，來電顯示為MI6幕僚長專屬的代碼。

Tanner一向不會在他開會的時候聯絡，Mallory敏銳地察覺到不尋常，他正要接起電話，但此刻原先利用休息時間到外面走動的官員紛紛入座，其中包含MacLeod，會議主席開啟麥克風，宣布下一場會議即將開始進行，Mallory直接按掉通話，並將手機關機。

MI5首長瞥了Mallory一眼，手指輕輕地點著桌面。

──緊急狀況？男人問道。

──也許。Mallory用同樣的方式回應，將手機放回西裝外套口袋。

坐在兩人對面座位的MacLeod，陰暗的目光直勾勾地盯著Mallory，嘴邊浮現惡意的笑容。

 

 

會議的下半場，Mallory感覺到對面惡意的眼神愈發明顯，他微蹙起眉，男人保持著一貫沉穩的神情將手中的資料翻過一頁，不著痕跡的藉著翻看紙張的動作將MacLeod擋住。

不知是否為他的錯覺，若說前半場結束時，剛在會議台上取得上風的MacLeod像是隻鬥性高漲的公雞，毫無忌憚地彰顯他的亢奮，那麼現在坐在對面的男人就像是一條嗅到血腥味的蛇，胸有成竹地盤踞在暗處，陰狠的小眼睛直勾勾地盯著眼前的獵物，發出嘶聲吐信。

是什麼讓MacLeod的態度轉變如此迅速？Mallory思考著，同時稍稍分出了注意力到正在講台上發言的官員。

他在茶水間外遇到MacLeod時，對方明顯地還沉浸在成功逼迫他下保證的愉悅中，接著他先行回到會議廳，途中與MacLeod的女助理擦身而過，等到他再度在座位中對上MacLeod的臉，對方已換了神情。

Mallory肯定，在這短短不到五分鐘的時間，一定有事情發生。

榛綠色的眼眸看著另一人走上講台，Mallory調整了下坐姿，放在西裝外套內側口袋的手機因此略微滑動位置，提醒著他不久前的那通來自軍情六處幕僚長的電話。

Tanner的電話來得很突兀，不尋常的跡象讓Mallory心中浮現不祥的預感，思考縝密的大腦快速地閃過MI6目前正在進行的項目，篩選出可能會讓Tanner打破慣例在會議中聯繫他的事件，坐在Mallory身旁的MI5首長正巧輕咳一聲，Mallory看向身旁正讀著手中文件的男人，他想起了不久前對方隱晦的暗示，榛綠色的眼瞳微微睜大。

Mallory降低手中紙張的高度，MacLeod的身體看來放鬆地靠著帶有軟墊的椅背，放在桌上的雙手十指互相交握，身旁的女助理貼在他耳邊小聲地說話，MacLeod不時輕輕頷首，當他發現Mallory的面龐不再被蒼白的紙張擋住後，男人朝著他一笑——滿懷惡意。

“MacLeod家族看來會漸漸保不住他們在政界的地位。”MI5首長的聲音從旁傳來，Mallory微微側過頭，對方的注意力仍放在手中的紙張上頭，“如果他們之後的小輩都是這副模樣。”

“好事一件。”Mallory拿起桌上的水杯，含了口水，MI5首長則是冷哼一聲。

“看那傢伙得瑟的樣子，你該不會有什麼把柄在他手上？請否定我的問題。”

Mallory將水杯放回原處，榛綠色的眼眸再度對上MacLeod，語調平淡地開口。

“他不會有機會。”

聞言，MI5首長瞥了Mallory一眼，再將目光移到對面的MacLeod身上，眸色轉深。

兩個小時過後，沉悶的跨部門溝通會議終於宣告結束，Mallory將桌面上的開會資料收進公事包裡，接著從外套內袋中拿出手機，回撥了Tanner的電話，跟仍坐在座位上的MI5首長打過招呼後，邁著大步快速地離開會議室。

MacLeod看著Mallory顯得有些匆忙的背影，毫不掩飾地彎起嘴角，心情很好地用手指輕敲著桌面，等到女助理替他把東西都整理好，才懶洋洋地起身離開。

這一切，都靜靜地落在仍坐在座位上的MI5首長眼中，與會的官員們依序離開會議廳，偌大的空間中只剩下男人獨坐，他的目光停留在對面MacLeod的名牌上，而他的部下小聲地說道。

“長官，車子來了。”

“嗯。”男人悠然地起身，整了整身上的西裝，經過下屬時輕聲地說了什麼，接著離開會議廳。

 

軍情六處的一間辦公室內，Tanner憂心忡忡地處理著手上的工作，男人不時地看向電腦螢幕上顯示的時間，蹙起的眉頭將皮膚擠壓成明顯的皺褶，放在桌面上的公務手機突然震動起來，滿是憂慮的雙眼一見到來電顯示的代碼，立刻接起電話。

“長官。”Tanner開口，說話的語調比平時急促。

正在國防部門口等座車的Mallory察覺到副手的聲音不對，在心中縈繞的不祥預感愈發明顯，他注意到天光漸暗，厚重的烏雲不知何時已經盤據天空，地面上開始出現雨滴的痕跡，“發生了什麼？”

Tanner咬牙，深吸了一口氣，“007意外被俘，有曝光的可能。”

預料之外的消息讓Mallory閉了閉眼，雨勢漸大，隱隱的落雷聲響從遠方傳來，榛綠色的眼眸凝視著被雨幕籠罩而顯得模糊的建築物。

Tanner聽著Mallory無聲的沉默以及淅瀝的雨聲，覺得四周的空氣彷彿凝固，肩上陡然增加莫名的重量，接著他聽到男人再度開口。

“兩小時前發生的？”

“是的，長官。”

榛綠色的眼眸看著一輛純黑色的轎車緩緩靠近，車前燈的光線在雨中顯得朦朧，待轎車完全停下，Mallory伸手打開後座的車門，躬身坐入車內，以眼神示意司機開車。

“事情經過？”

在回MI6的路上，Mallory右手將手機貼在耳邊，左手環在胸前，聽著Tanner聲音急促但詳細地彙報Bond被俘的過程，榛綠色的眼眸看向窗外因雨勢而模糊的街景，等到幕僚長的聲音暫告一段落，他才開口。

“007曝光的可能性有多高？”男人的語調平淡，毫無起伏。

“……很難說。”Tanner揉了揉額角，“Q當時喊出了他的號碼，但也僅此而已，沒有給對方更多的訊息。不過，007是以他自己的線人牽線到Sacha Kovalevsky。”

“Sacha Kovalevsky?”

“就是Sacha Ivanov，老Kovalevsky幾個小時前收他為養子。”

“他的線人是誰？”

“這……不是很清楚。”Tanner的聲音聽起來乾澀，“實際上，007自有一套複雜的人際網絡。”

……該死，但很符合Bond的做事風格。Mallory垂下眼睫，許久，他緩聲開口。

“把目前的情況整理一份報告，讓Q把整個晚宴的監聽紀錄複製一份，十分鐘後我要看到他們出現在辦公桌上。”

“是的，長官。”

“009那條線有沒有進展？”

“009目前尚未回報任務進度。”

“讓Q聯繫他，我要知道Ali Bozok這幾個小時是否有異常舉動。”

“是的，長官。”

Tanner回完話後，下一秒就發現Mallory已經切斷通話，查覺到長官隱藏在平靜語調下的情緒的幕僚長搖頭，拿起桌上的話機撥號。

“Q。”一聲鈴響過後，年輕軍需官的聲音從話筒傳來，Tanner聽出對方的聲音比平時低了好幾度，他輕嘆，把Mallory交代的事項轉達。

“知道了，錄音檔已經寄到長官的信箱裡，我稍後會聯繫009。”

“Q。”Tanner感覺有些頭痛，“還沒有跡象明確表示007已經曝光了。”

Q沒有回應，而Tanner等了一會兒後，再度聽到通話被切斷的聲音，平板的電子音像是一引爆累積壓力的開關，一向脾氣溫和的幕僚長終於忍不住，飆罵一聲後，狠狠地將手中的話筒扣回原處。


	22. Chapter 22

坐在座位上的女秘書看著MI6長官辦公室的門，十分鐘前，Moneypenny看到外出回來的上司從走廊另一端走來，正想出聲打招呼，但她驚訝地發現平時會微笑回應她的長官，今天冷著一張臉，皮鞋跟在堅硬的大理石地面上跺出的聲音比平常大了些，男人面無表情地快步走入自己的辦公室，完全沒有看她一眼。

Mallory才剛踏入辦公室，Moneypenny便看到面色凝重的幕僚長手中拿著一疊文件出現在走廊，一向脾氣溫和的男人同樣忽略了她，Tanner用指關節簡短地在門上敲了聲，不待裡面的人出聲便逕自推門而入，接著她聽到金屬門扣上鎖的清脆聲音。

Moneypenny瞇起靈動的美眸，意識到有什麼已經發生了，而且事態嚴重。

她拿起桌上的電話，塗著玫瑰粉色指甲油的手指按著話機按鍵，一一撥通MI6各處室負責人的電話，詢問是否有緊急的文件需要處理，並將下班前可能會打擾到自家上司的事項通通延遲到明天。

將有些發熱的話筒掛回，Moneypenny看了眼電腦螢幕上的時間——離六點下班還有一小時——女人將注意力放回未完成的工作上。許久，金屬門扣轉動的聲音從旁傳來，緊閉的門被人從內緩緩打開，Moneypenny抬起頭，正好與神情晦暗的幕僚長對上眼，她從座位上站起身，看著Tanner反手將門在身後關上，目光帶著詢問地看著他。

幕僚長揉著蹙起的眉頭，想藉此緩解頭疼，“長官說，妳手邊的工作結束就可以下班了，他會關燈。”

“……Tanner？”Moneypenny看著站在眼前，神情疲憊的男人，“發生了什麼？”

Tanner嘆了口氣，對她輕輕搖頭，留給站在原處的女祕書一個蕭瑟的背影，Moneypenny看著漸行漸遠的Tanner，覺得男人的雙肩彷彿壓上了無形但沉重的重量。

Moneypenny抿抿唇，覺得有些心煩意亂，女人動手將桌面上凌亂擺放的文具收拾整齊，穿上卡其色的及膝長風衣，綁好風衣上的腰帶，將腥紅色的圍巾環繞在頸間，放在皮包內的手機鈴聲響起，Moneypenny拿出手機後接通電話，將它放到耳畔。

“嗨？哦，我剛下班。”Moneypenny再次看了眼自己的辦公桌，接著凝視著身後緊閉的門一會兒，垂下眼睫，拎起皮包，緩步走向電梯的方向。

Moneypenny走到軍情六處的門口，下午開始的大雨並未減緩，馬路的低窪區塊已經積起水坑，車輛經過的時候不時激起水花，街道間颳起的風夾雜著濕冷的水氣撲來，讓她忍不住打了寒噤，“好冷……”

 

大雨滂沱，凌厲的雨勢造成的聲響穿透隔音良好的窗戶，遠方的天際隱約有著一閃而逝的不規則白光，在辦公室內的Mallory站在窗前，街道上忽明忽暗的路燈光暈在他眼中閃爍，宛若鏡面的窗戶玻璃映出男人如刀鋒般冷硬的神情，驀地，辦公桌上的筆電發出通訊鈴響，Mallory快步走回座位上，將Tanner下午拿來的報告挪開，接起來自Quarter Branch的通訊。

“Q。”Mallory看著臉色有點蒼白的年輕下屬，“聯繫到009了嗎？”

“是的長官，009在線上。”Q簡短地說道，右手將下滑的鏡框往上推，將特工的頻道接入。

“長官。”009的聲音夾著雜訊，聽起來有點模糊，但並不妨礙通話。

“今天與003一同監視目標，追蹤到Golden Shield的幾處隱藏據點。”009說道，把Ali的一天行程仔細地彙報了一遍。

在Bond參加晚宴的同時，Ali與幾名Golden Shield的成員正開著吉普車穿梭於土耳其首都伊斯坦堡郊外的小村落，村落的居民大多以放牧山羊以及販售手工編織物品維生，山羊群慢悠悠地踩在黃褐色的小徑上，幾名頭戴著包巾的老人坐在門邊抽著水煙，大聲地談論著牲口買賣價格，婦女們把剛洗好的衣服從籃子中拿出，晾在以枯木搭成的曬衣架上，不遠處則是有孩童在一旁嬉鬧地踢著皮球，看似普通、一派和樂的土耳其鄉間景色——前提是，他們沒有發現幾戶以泥磚砌成、沒有任何窗戶的平房，而那些房子的門口都沒有荷槍的警衛看守的話。

Ali一行人抵達村落的時候，立刻就引起了關注，除了看似村長的人上前與他們交談外，其餘的村民都自動地避開，愛玩鬧的小孩會被他們的父母喝斥著回到屋內，兩位特工從旁監視觀察，發現這些村落似乎是Golden Shield用來藏匿武器的地方。

“那些倉庫的容量，是否可放下比上次查緝數量還多的武器？”Mallory問道。

“我認為不太可能，長官。”009很快地回答，“這些倉庫應是Golden Shield平時的武器庫。”

“Ali的行動，一整天下來，是否有特殊的地方？”Tanner問道。

“他似乎很在意時間。”這次是003的聲音傳來，“Ali會一直查看他的手表，次數非常頻繁。”

“次數最頻繁時是什麼時候？”Mallory接著問。

“大概六個小時前，他甚至不到一分鐘就看一次表，那次結束後Ali和其他人就離開村莊，回到Golden Shield位於伊斯坦堡的聯絡處。”003答道，“Ali一個小時後離開，回到住處後便沒出過門。”

Mallory雙手十指交扣，下頷靠在扣成拳狀的手上，雙手的手肘抵著桌面，榛綠色的眼眸微垂，Tanner和Q分別向兩位特工詢問了其他的問題，Mallory等談話聲結束後，才開口。

“009，盡快找出Golden Shield打算走私到英國的武器下落，我們沒有太多時間。”Mallory嚴肅地說道，“我要知道走私的武器數量、時間、地點還有運送的方式，一定要在它們運入國門前擋下，Q會提供目前既有的情資給你。” 男人看向出現在電腦螢幕上的軍需官影像，後者點頭。

“另外，我非常好奇Golden Shield在英國的聯繫人的身分，給我查出來。”

“是的，長官。”拿著耳機的009眨了眨眼，覺得嗅到了直屬上司話語內潛藏的火藥味，他看向正站在窗戶旁邊，手持著紅外線夜視望遠鏡監視Ali的003，後者對他揚起一道眉頭表示肯定。

Q切斷009的通訊，接著他和Tanner不約而同地看著螢幕上的Mallory，年輕的黑髮軍需官暗自咬牙，而幕僚長遲疑地開口。

“長官，關於007，您這邊……？”Tanner對於Bond的處境感到憂慮，他確定Bond的生命暫時無虞，因為在Bond被包圍的時候，Alexei選擇用電擊棒而不是一把裝有滅音器的手槍，但這個認知對於現況毫無幫助。

目前，他們尚未得知Alexei出於什麼原因將Bond擒下，也不能確定Bond的身分及任務是否已經曝光，就這兩點，要安排後援接應已經有難度；更別提，離Bond被俘已經過了六個小時，這段時間，敵方可以任意地將昏迷的特工轉移地點，他們想找到Bond無異於大海撈針。Tanner面色陰鬱地想著。

Mallory放下雙手，榛綠色的眼眸平靜地與兩位下屬對視，接觸到男人的眼神，Tanner輕嘆口氣，知道直屬上司已經先一步考量到方才他的顧慮，Q則是心裡一緊，而Mallory淡漠的聲音透過喇叭傳來。

“散會，辛苦了，先生們。”

Q和Tanner看著長官單方面結束通訊，Tanner看著螢幕上因長時間高強度工作而臉色蒼白的Q，叮嚀下屬幾句後也關掉通訊。Q將掛在鼻梁上的眼睛摘下，盯著電腦螢幕超過八小時的雙眼酸澀，整個人無力地向後靠在電腦椅上，頭微微仰起，映在湖綠色眼眸裡的除了模糊的天花板外，一片茫然。


	23. Chapter 23

Mallory將筆記型電腦的螢幕闔上，男人從座位上站起，雙手撐在光滑卻帶著冷意的實木辦公桌面上，他略為低垂著頭，蒼白的光線從天花板照下，陰暗的黑影覆上Mallory的臉龐。

Mallory在原地靜立了一會兒，窗外大雨滂沱，雨點急促地敲在玻璃窗上，一道道泛著冷芒的銀白撕裂天際，伴隨著驚人的落雷，震耳欲聾的聲響讓男人抬起頭，榛綠色的眼眸注視著離自己五步遠的窗台。

他緩步走到窗邊，透明的玻璃上爬滿了細碎的水珠，卻不妨礙陰暗的夜色讓窗戶呈現鏡面的效果，男人看著映在其中的倒影，榛綠色的眼瞳微睜，困惑及驚訝一閃而過，Mallory伸出手指碰觸著鏡像，感覺指尖傳來的冰涼。

修長的手指滑過鏡中人的眉頭，那處因為對身陷險境的特工皺成深刻的溝壑，一向閃著睿光的雙眸因無法掩飾的憂慮變得黯淡，鏡中人的嘴唇緊抿，性感的唇線變得冷硬。

Mallory看著自己，心中清楚一般對於此種表情的定義，榛綠色的眼眸輕眨，緩緩闔上雙眼，原先在下屬面前戴上的冷漠面具崩裂，男人肩頭一鬆，輕緩地從胸膛深處呼出一口長息，感受著被理智強迫壓下的情緒，再次翻騰起來。

隱約的不祥預感、初聞消息的驚愕、得知任務可能曝光的憤怒......種種的情緒在男人的內心交雜，最後浮上的，是對目前受俘特工的心焦。

Mallory對009說的時間不多，不僅是針對那批動態未明朗的走私武器，同時，也是暗指Bond的生命。敵方並未當場處決被擒下的特工，便表示對方認為Bond還有可利用之處，然而，Mallory完全不相信敵人能撬開特工的嘴，得到他們想要的。

Bond的一身傲骨，作為MI6王牌特工的尊嚴，以及對大英帝國的忠誠，沒有人比經歷過skyfall事件的Mallory更了解——而這便意味著，等到敵人後知後覺地發現這個事實後，接下來等待著Bond的，絕對是泯滅人性的酷刑。

瞬間，金髮特工全身浴血倒臥在地，但嘴角仍勾著放蕩不羈的笑容的畫面閃過男人的腦海，Mallory莫名地感受到心臟宛若針刺的痛，原先平放在窗戶上的手指收成拳，指節因為用力過度而發白，手背浮出條條猙獰的青筋。

Mallory從未想過，有朝一日，他的心緒會隨著眼下不知所蹤的人波動。

Mallory的理性認為他們之間的關係很單純，他們是上司和下屬，只是時常在公事上用言語交鋒，只是偶爾在下班後一同小酌閒聊，只是不定期地在夜晚分享彼此的體溫。

然而，Mallory的理性忽略了一件簡單的事情，或者更精確地說，他根本沒有意識到。

在那間窄小卻燈光明亮的訊問室，他透過單向的監視窗看著神態頹廢的Bond回答心理評估，不久，在隱密的地下碉堡中，整裝待發的Bond挑釁地反詰，讓他稍微分出了點注意力。

在那間混亂且槍聲大作的會議室，突然闖入其中的Bond抓住了他的目光，他看著他以精準的槍法擊斃敵方，而那雙清澈如蒼穹的藍眼離去前，朝著他一眨。

在那晚清冷的倫敦夜雨，淋得渾身濕漉漉的特工翻進了他的公寓，Bond平時清澈的藍眸因染上醉意及情慾變得蕩漾，十足地勾人，而他並未著墨太多，就接受特工的誘惑，默許特工的任性。

早在理性之前，他便在不自覺的情況下，對Bond撤除了平常用來應對外人的圍籬，他既不鼓勵也不抗拒，默默地看著Bond一步步接近，接著，逐漸習慣單人公寓中開始有另一人的氣息。 

Mallory猛然睜開雙眼，他邁著大步伐走回辦公桌前坐下，將蓋上的筆記型電腦的蓋子立起，男人打開了Q寄到信箱的任務監聽錄音檔，一邊聽著，一邊凝神重看Q彙整的報告。

榛綠色的眼眸專注地看過報告上的每一字句，Mallory另外拿了一張紙，手中的鋼筆在上頭依序寫下晚宴中Bond遇到的人名，修長的手指握著鋼筆在紙張上勾畫——聽到Bond和Q那段關於髮際線的討論時，筆尖一頓，在紙張上留下一滴暈開的墨水——將人名與人名間畫上線條並寫上關聯。

錄音檔結束於一聲刺耳的啪嚓聲，同時，Mallory放下了手中的鋼筆，榛綠色的眼眸嚴肅地看著被眾多線條交錯的人名。

“Alexei……？”Mallory沉吟著，修長的手指輕輕敲著實木辦公桌面。

Sacha的特助，從Q提供的監聽錄音檔中可判斷，此人在Kovalevsky集團的話語權不低，也許是個突破口。Mallory想。

正當他思考時，電腦螢幕上跳出了來自Tanner的通訊，Mallory接起了視訊，看到Tanner的臉繃得死緊的表情。

Mallory內心一沉，問道，“什麼事？”

“Sacha Kovalevsky死了。”Tanner說道，臉色灰暗，“剛剛收到的消息，目前俄羅斯警方尚未對此說明，但所有俄羅斯的媒體都在追這條新聞。”

“他死了？”Mallory驚訝地重複道，兩道劍眉深深地蹙起，“俄羅斯的新聞怎麼說？”

“眾說紛紜，但懷疑為暗殺的論調比較多。”Tanner回答，“Yaroslava Kovalevsky因失去獨子打擊過大而昏倒，目前在醫院治療，現在出面主掌大局的是他的妻子Olga Kovalevsky。”

“讓我們的人調查Sacha的死因，我要知道詳情。”

“是的，長官。”Tanner頷首，接著，有些猶豫地開口，“您覺得……這會是……？”他想到目前下落不明的特工。

“應該不是007做的。”Mallory緊抿著唇，神情嚴肅，十指交扣的手抵著下巴。

“007目前應該被Kovalevsky的人關押起來，能夠動手的機率太小，也沒有動手的理由。”

“況且，這個時機點太糟了。”

Kovalevsky家族舉辦的生日宴會，身為主角的Sacha本來就是眾所矚目的焦點，更別提今天還是他被宣布為Kovalevsky接班人的日子，他的一舉一動都被眾人關注。選在這個時機對Sacha下手，他的死亡，會讓Kovalevsky集團高調地曝光於大眾眼前，也會讓原本勉強維持平和假象的Kovalevsky集團亂成一團，對他們任務調查非常不利。

Mallory突然靈光一閃，內心隱約有了想法。

“Tanner，Kovalevsky集團的董事會成員有哪些人？。”

“Kovalevsky集團的董事會成員？”Tanner一愣，“成員目前是七位，以持股數來看，手上持股數最多的董事是Yaroslava的妻子Olga，她持有集團兩成的股票，僅次於Yaroslava手上的四成。”

“剩下的六位董事都是他們家族成員，分別是Yaroslava和Olga的兩名女兒、Olga的父親、叔父、弟弟和妹妹。”

Mallory感到意外地挑眉，“除了他們的女兒外，全都是Olga的親戚？沒有Yaroslava的人嗎？”

聽到Mallory的疑問，Tanner也覺得不太尋常，他調出了Kovalevsky家族的資料細看，沉吟了一會兒。

“長官，Yaroslava是入贅到Kovalevsky家族的女婿，他與Olga結婚後便改姓。”

“入贅嗎……”Mallory修長的手指敲著桌面。

“Kovalevsky集團的主要競爭者是誰？”

“Kovalevsky集團基本上獨佔俄羅斯的軍火工業，可說在國內沒有競爭者。”

“在國內沒有競爭者……”Mallory垂下眼眸思考著，手指輕敲桌面的動作未停，“Tanner，Yaroslava跟Olga的感情如何？”

“一般都說兩人相敬如賓。”Tanner雖對Mallory的問題感到疑惑，但依舊回答。

“我想……那可能是禮貌性的說法。”Mallory停下手指輕敲桌面的動作，榛綠色的眼眸看著Tanner，“去查清楚，特別是Yaroslava把Sacha帶回Kovalevsky家那時候的事情。”

“您是說？”Tanner這時候反應過來了，“Sacha的死亡有可能是Olga策畫的？”

“機率很大。”Mallory沉聲說道，“Yaroslava做的事情無異是當著Olga的面，把她家族的事業交到外人手中，我不相信Olga沒有動作。”

“還有一個人，Sacha的助理，Alexei。”Mallory瞥了眼寫在紙張上的人名，“我懷疑他不單純……有可能也是Olga的人馬。”

Tanner面色凝重地點頭，結束了視訊。

Mallory從西裝外套中拿出私人手機，按了一串數字後便將手機放到耳邊，等電話接通後開口。

“是我。”

“……是你？稀客。”接聽電話的那人似乎很是驚訝，“怎麼？來跟我討欠你的人情了？”

“不是現在。”Mallory垂眼，“我只是想確認，你的承諾是否仍有效？”

“哇喔！依舊如此小心謹慎呢，上校。”那人戲謔地笑著，“我欠你的就是欠你的。”

“你最近在英國混不下去了嗎？要不要來我這？”

“承蒙抬愛。”Mallory連眉頭都不動一下。

“真可惜。”語畢，那人便直接掛了電話，而Mallory將手機放回桌上，半晌，單手將臉捂上。

男人的聲音十分微弱，帶著憂心。

“James……”

Mallory脫口的，是從未在人前喚過的名。


End file.
